The Morgan Family Cabin
by ThirteenLumen
Summary: My take on season 8. Debra's on the run for LaGuerta's murder. Dexter grabs Deb and runs. He brings her to their family's old hunting cabin. Once there, secrets from their past are revealed to them. Dexter's then forced to kidnap Debra. Unexpectedly Hannah McKay stops by. She brings with her 4-yr-old Harrison and her newborn daughter, Laura. Tensions arise between Debra and Hannah.
1. Road Trip

**Chapter 1**

**"Road Trip"**

Everyone is at Bastista's restaurant "Papa's." Dexter, Debra, Harrison and Jaime are having lunch there.

Bastista greets his friends and family at their table, "Welcome again to Papa's. It's good to see everyone as usual. You should know we added a few new dishes to the menu."

Jaime says, "Well I hope that includes a vegan dish. I'm getting pretty tired of the salad selection here."

Bastista grimaces as Jaime opens the menu.

Jaime looks at the new dishes that her brother's restaurant has to offer. She slaps the menu face down on the table.

Jaime folds her arms and groans, "Bastista! More roasted pork dishes. Come on!"

Bastista slaps his hands together and shrugs, "Well the roasted pork is a restaurant favorite."

A familiar geeky laugh erupts from the bar. Everyone looks over to see a familiar face to go with the well known laugh. Vince is at the bar with his girlfriend Hilda. Hilda is the amazon tall woman that was Vince's date at the "New Years Eve" party a several months back. Vince and Hilda are at the bar. They're joking around about the best way to do teguila shots with salt and lemon. The conversation mostly entails how to use various body parts in new and creative ways.

Jaime calls out, "Hilda, Vince, come join us." She waves the two bar flies over to the table.

Hilda and Vince oblige and walk over to join everyone. As the amazon and the geek approach them, they making shushing gestures to each other. Since they will be joining the "kiddy" table with five-year-old Harrison.

Vince says, "Salutations." He does a couple of mini bows in one direction then another.

He greets everyone, "Gentlemen, ladies."

Hilda chimes in, "Vince and I are here celebrating our six months anniversary."

Jaime seems impressed. "Nice." Jaime nods and says, "Hilda I'm surprised you stuck so long with this fiend of a man. When I saw Vince wear nothing but a diaper on 'New Year's,' I thought, 'He can't possibly be on only his second date with this woman.'"

Vince scoffs at this remark and says, "Oh please. Like that was the first time Hilda ever saw me in a diaper. Jaime, you know nothing of my love making."

Vince shakes his head and says, "Speaking of that 'New Year's,' Bastista, that new neuropsychologist, Dr. Evelyn Vogel, she says she's found new evidence that suggests Estrada and LaGuerta didn't shoot each other that night, in the shipping container. Dr. Vogel says there was a third person responsible for staging that whole scene. And that this person is still at large."

Bastista hits his fist to his other open hand. He says, "I knew it. I'm glad I hired that private eye, Jacob Elroy. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I'm gonna get that 'Boe-dee-hoe' that did that to my Maria."

Debra and Jacob had been together the past few months. More recently they broke up. Debra had murder LaGuerta and Jacob was now investigating LaGuerta's murder. Dexter had previously fixed the evidence in Debra's favor. But now the 'fixing' of that evidence had started to unravel. All this had caused a lot tension in Debra's and Jacob's relationship. In the end that's why they broke up.

At hearing Bastista call her a bastard, Debra gravely stares into the air.

Dexter looks at Debra with concern.

Debra says, "I'm not feeling well. Dexter, Jaime, I think I'm going to just go home. I gonna call it a day."

Debra gets up to leave.

Dexter stands up too. He offers, "I can drive you home. Jaime could take Harrison to the beach without me."

Debra replies, "Oh, no thanks. Don't let me ruin your good time." She goes to kiss her nephew on the forehead. She says quietly in Harrison's ear, "Love you." Tears well up in her eyes. She tries to hide her tears by turning away quickly. She then walks out of the restaurant.

Dexter watches Debra as she makes her exit. He's worried about her but isn't sure what he should do.

Vince and Hilda join everyone for lunch. Everyone finishes up their meal. At the end of it the waitress takes the dishes away. That's when Jaime notices Debra's cell phone.

Jaime tells Dexter, "Debra must of forgotten her phone." Jaime hands the phone to Dexter. She says, "I'm not surprised she forgot it. She seemed upset and left in hurry."

Dexter agrees, "Oh yah I agree. Debra did seem upset,"

Jaime says, "I know it was because Bastista mentioned Jacob? The two of them were pretty serious and they just recently broke up. My brother can be so insensitive sometimes?"

Dexter says, "Yah, I'm sure that's why she got upset and left. I'll bring the phone down to her now. It'll give me an excuse to check in on her. Why don't you take Harrison down to the beach without me. I'll join the two of you later."

With the phone in hand, Dexter walks briskly to the car. He's glad for the excuse, in hand, to check up on Debra.

Dexter arrives at Debra's beach house.

He rings the doorbell. No answer.

He knocks on the door. No answer.

He uses the spare key to the beach house Debra gave him. He unlocks the door and opens it. He sees Debra lying on the couch. At first he thinks she's sleeping.

Dexter nudges her and calls, "Deb." No response.

He calls louder, "Debra!" He grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her roughly. Her head flops backward. He lets go her and she lies limp on the couch, unresponsive.

Dexter realizes she's not breathing. He checks her pulse. It's weak. He uses Debra's phone to dial 9-1-1. He pulls her body down to floor and starts pounding on her chest.

Debra wakes up in the hospital with Dexter sitting next her.

"What?" Debra grumbles, "What the f*** am I doing here?"

Dexter says, "I found you at home. You weren't breathing. The doctor says you had a massive amount of Xanax in your system. Do you know how that happened?" Dexter asks.

Debra darts her eyes around the room. As if an explanation may lay buried in the wall paper. With a furtive look on her face, she offers, "It must of been Hannah poisoning me again."

Dexter scoffs and says, "Hannah did this? Is that what you're telling me? And she what? Stuffed your breakfast burrito with crushed Xanax pills."

Debra insists, "Again, I don't know how she did it. But she must of done it... again."

"Maybe," Dexter murmurs. He asks, "Are you sure you didn't try to harm yourself? I mean you seemed pretty upset at lunch today."

"F*** no!" Debra shouts, "Don't you see! Hannah strikes again! We know she's out there, somewhere. We know she's none too happy with us."

"Well," Dexter lectures, "Your doctor says he wants to keep you here for observation."

"F*** that." Debra declares, "I just wanna get outta here. I think I've spent enough time in hospitals lately, thank you very much."

Dexter says, "Well your doctor wants to keep you here. It's just to make sure..." He trails off.

Debra points out, "I wouldn't lock you up in some f***ing hospital."

Dexter counters, "What if something happens again? What if you hadn't forgotten you phone at lunch today? You'd be dead by now."

Dexter folds his arms and looks around the room. He thinks over his options.

"Okay." Debra concedes, "How about you and Harrison just stay at my place for a while."

Suspiciously, Dexter squints his eyes at Debra. He asks, "Are you sure you don't wanna tell me something? Are you upset about breaking up with Jacob?"

Debra scoffs and says, "Oh f*** Jacob."

Dexter asks, "Is it because of LaGuerta?"

Debra nervously looks around the room.

Dexter further asks, "Did you try to hurt yourself because... "

Debra jumps in and blurts out, "Dexter, I'm fine. You and Harrison can just hang at the beach if you're so concerned."

Dexter concedes, "Alright, I guess either way that'd be safer at least."

Dexter has Debra released from the hospital. He assures her doctor he'll keep an eye on her.

It's a week later. Dexter and Harrison have been staying at Debra's beach house during that time. This past week Dexter tried to arrange it so that Debra was never alone. He solicited the help of their friends to accomplish this task. He told Jaime, Bastista, and Masuka, in secret, that Debra seemed depressed about her, and Jacob's, recent break up. He asked that everyone hang out at the house, and take Debra out, as much as possible. Debra knew what Dexter, and everyone else, were pulling. But she let it slide. Their friends, and co-workers, were, nonetheless, pleased with how recently hospitable the Morgans were being. Even given the pretense behind the abundant get-togethers. Bastista, and Masuka, noticed that get-together hosting duties seem to mostly fall on Debra and Jaime. Dexter would frequently call to check in but, the past week, Dexter seemed especially preoccupied with his extracurricular activities.

Dexter approaches the beach house's front door. He reaches for the doorknob. Harry appears before Dexter. Harry's standing in front of the door. He blocks Dexter's from entering the dwelling.

Harry says, "Don't do this, Dexter. You'll make things worse."

Dexter says, "What happens when they go to arrest Debra for LaGuerta murder? Debra will sooner eat a bullet than face Bastista as LaGuerta's killer."

Harry says, "You don't know that'll happen."

Dexter says, "No. But I'm not finding out when its too late to stop it."

Harry says, "Okay, so bring her to a facility. Do this legally."

Dexter says, "I'm not doing that to Debra unless I'm absolutely sure I have to. And I'm not letting her spend the rest of her life in prison either. And that's just what'll happen. What if she's already in a facility when they go to arrest her. I won't be able to grab her and run then. It'll be too late.

Harry asks, "Is it better she's your prisoner?"

Dexter says, "I have to make sure she's okay."

Harry asks, "Why do you 'personally' have to make sure your sister's okay?"

Dexter says, "Because this is all my fault and my responsibility. I don't want history repeating itself all over again."

Harry asks, "Is this because of what happened to your mother?"

Dexter says, "Or maybe it's because of what happened to my father? Debra's you all over again."

Harry asks, "You can grab Debra and run, but that still might not stop anything. This could all still end with her lips wrapped around a revolver. "

Dexter says, "If it's gonna comes down to that I'll take care of it." With a hard look on his face he finishes, "Just like you did."

Harry disappears.

Dexter again reaches for the doorknob. He opens the door to Debra's beach house.

Inside the beach house. Debra's relaxing at home in her palatial surroundings. Her feet are kicked up in her breakfast nook. She sips decaf while flipping through a magazine, "Tough Lady Cop Quarterly." She never misses an issue.

Suddenly Dexter bursts into the beach house. Startled, Debra lets go of her coffee and magazine. She holds her hands up as if she's being arrested.

She sees Dexter barge through the front door. She yells, "Dexter what the f***!"

In a panic Dexter blurts out, "We have to leave immediately! They're about to arrest you for LaGuerta's murder."

Debra jumps out of her breakfast nook. She exclaims, "No! You told me you fixed the evidence in my favor."

Dexter shoots back, "My plan backfired. We have to leave right now! Grab your things."

Debra stammers, "Uhhh...okay."

She goes to the closet to get her to-go bags. Dexter had instructed her to have them ready in case things went wrong. While Debra runs to get the bags, Dexter seizes this opportunity. He lifts Debra's cell phone out of her purse and tosses it. Ever since LaGuerta, Dexter was far more careful about cell phone traceability. He had many back up phones but Debra did not. He didn't wanna argue about it with Debra, but he needed her phone gone in a hurry.

They get in Dexter's car. Dexter deftly weaves in and out of traffic.

Debra asks, "So wait a minute. So you and me, we're just going to live on the run the rest of our lives?"

Dexter asks, "It's over anyway between you and Jacob right?"

Debra asks, "Yes, it's over between us, thank god. But that's not the point. You and me, on the run? We'll go where? Do what? You'll what? Never see Harrison again?"

Dexter shakes his head and says, "Jaime is meeting us at the doughnut shop with Harrison. She just picked him up from preschool. Harrison's coming with us."

Debra dismisses away this plan with a swipe of her hand. "No f***ing way!" she exclaims, "Have Jaime take Harrison to Orlando. It's unfair to have your son 'Running On Empty' like that."

Dexter's confused. He asks, "'Running On Empty' what does that mean?"

Debra rolls her eyes and says, "It means Harrison shouldn't have to live on the run the rest of his life."

Dexter firmly states, "I'm not giving up my son."

Debra shoots back, "Then f*** all this! I'm not running! It's unfair to make your child pay for your life choices."

Dexter counters, "Well I don't want you to pay of them either." Dexter darts his eyes around the dashboard.

Debra states, "Just f***ing forget it! Stop the car. It's over."

Dexter states, "No, I won't let it be over."

Up ahead a traffic light turns red. Dexter reluctantly brings the car to a stop.

Dexter rubs his eyes. He says, "Okay let me think."

Out of the corner of his eye he spies on Debra.

Debra looks out the passenger side window as if weighing her options.

Dexter also weighs his options. The M90 is in his pocket. He fears Debra will try and make a break for it while she can. He represses the urge to lock the car's doors. Instead he settles for ringing out the steering wheel with his hands. If worse came to worse he didn't count on "Stock Home Syndrome" taking hold anytime soon.

He takes a haggard breathe and says, "Okay, maybe you're right. I'll call Jaime and tell her to bring Harrison to Orlando. I'll tell her there's a family emergency. But one I can't get into right now."

Debra blurts out with a painful laugh, "'family emergency' you got that the f*** right."

The traffic light turns green as Dexter dials Jaime.

After the call Debra simple says, "Good."

Dexter then unclenches his fists from the steering wheel and sighs. He decides he could always come back for Harrison later. He wasn't even sure if he should take his son with them or not. He wasn't sure how things would play out with the evidence at work or with Debra. For now he decides to monitor the situation. But first things first, he had to make sure Debra would never be arrested for murder. And also secure against certain other eventualities. He takes a sharp left turn towards their new destination.

Dexter and Debra drive on for a ways. They reach a wooden area.

Debra looks around at the trees. She asks, "So where are we heading anyway?"

She looks down at the street or lack thereof. She also asks, "And what's with the dirt roads?"

Dexter says, "Well there's an APB out on the two of us. Soon our photogenic faces will be displayed all over the news."

Debra gasps and says, "F***. My P.R. interviews as Lieutenant. They'll replayed for all of posterity."

Dexter says, "We have to get off the streets of Miami as soon as possible. We'll be spotted if we skip town by either plane or highway. Taking a boat to Mexico will be the most secure way to get out of the country. It will take me a few days to get the paperwork together so we can do this. I need a place for us to hide out at in the meantime. I know the perfect place to do this."

Debra asks, "Oh, where's that?"

Dexter says, "Our family's old hunting cabin."

Debra exclaims, "What?! Only an idiot would go there! Of course they'll find us there."

Dexter says, "No they won't. A long time ago I switched the title of cabin and land over to an alias of mine. Miami Metro won't trace it back to us in time to stop us."

Debra scoffs and says, "Still, they might trace it back to us. You could take me anywhere. Why here? Seems like a stupid f***ing place to hide."

Dexter looks dubious and says, "I know what I'm doing. And this is a great to hide for a ton of reasons. I know the area well. There are multiple ways to enter and exit the area undetected. The whole area is remote and unpopulated. We can live off the land if need be."

Debra turns her head and looks at him sideways. She says, "You said we were only staying there a few days. You know, while you get the paperwork together. What are you saying? What? We're gonna... get so hungry there by day two you're gonna take down a gazelle?"

Dexter shrugs and says, "Well you never know."

Debra scoffs and says, "Oh come on."

Dexter drives them to the cabin. He sticks to back dirt roads he knows well. Their car trip ends at the beginning of a trail through the woods. At the end of this trail, on the other side, is the Morgan family cabin. They're new home sweet home for a few days at least. He parks the car well into the trees.

Dexter uses this opportunity to follow through on a little plan he cooked up. He's going to lift and toss Debra's gun. He'll do this all without her knowing it. Debra has been more than unstable lately. Also he feels that his blade will far better protect them from any danger they may face.

Dexter parks the car and they unload their luggage.

Debra gets her bags out of the back seat of the car.

Dexter walks over to Debra. He's standing behind her. She's leaning into the car. He points inside the car and asks, "Deb, could you get that bag out for me? It's wedged behind the passenger seat."

Debra says, "Sure." She half crawls into the car to get at it. While wiggling the bag out, she says, "It's kinda stuck." Under her breath, she angrily mutters, "F***-luggage."

Dexter has a bag slung over his shoulder. He accidentally/on-purpose bumps his bag into Debra from behind.

Dexter says, "Oh sorry Deb. I didn't mean to bump into you like that." While Dexter's apologizing, in one swift motion, he unlatches and lifts Debra's gun from it's holster. He then goes to put a bag down behind himself. While he's bent over he tosses Debra's gun well into a bush. And "Valla!" Debra's gun. Now you see it. Now you don't.

Dexter and Debra finish getting their stuff out of the car. After that they drape branches over the car to camouflage it from view. All of their remaining possessions are now slung over their shoulders, minus of course Debra's gun. They look down the trail. The trail they're following looks more like a narrow dirt path. Dexter and Debra have to walk down it single file.

Dexter offers, "Ladies's first."

Debra responses blandly, "Great. Here we go."

The trail is quite a hike with all their bags to tow. It goes on for about a mile. But it will get them to their new sanctuary with no one laying eyes on them. Before they start down the trail Dexter darts his eyes one last time to the bush he left Debra's gun in. The greenery looks like a much better home for the weapon than on Debra's hip.

They finally reach the end of the trail. It's dusk by the time they can see the cabin. It now seems like quite the haven for their sore feet and aching backs. Debra puts her belongings down on the ground to give her poor shoulders a break. Free of her weights, Debra puts her hands on her hips in a triumphant gesture. She waggles her hips. They feel different somehow. She feels for her gun.

"F***! Where's my gun?!" Debra exclaims.

Dexter feigns surprise, "You're kidding? You lost your gun?"

Mystified, Debra further exclaims, "But I've never lost my gun? And now of all times? And what? I just dropped it somewhere? When?"

"I know." Dexter agrees, "Well it's too late now." He shrugs, his acting as good as ever.

Dexter starts walking up to the cabin. Debra does a 360 look at the ground around herself, hoping to find her weapon.

Then she looks back at the endless trail they just walked. Feeling defeated and exhausted, she follows Dexter up to the cabin.

They reach the front steps of the cabin. Next to the front steps is a pile of rocks. Dexter bends down and starts sifts through the pile. He tosses one rock after another over his shoulder. He then seems to settle on one rock, in particular, he deems as being "special." His fingertips encircle the perimeter of the stone. He then splits the rock in half with his hands. A key is revealed inside. Dexter uses the key to open the front door. It opens with a "screech." Debra winces at the sound.

Inside the cabin Dexter and Debra see a fair amount of dust and cobwebs covering the place. The cabin has gone unused some time now. Still the place seemed adequate to provide them with shelter for a few days. They both unburden themselves with their luggage. They leave the bags heaped in a pile near the front door.

"Uhh." Dexter exhales. He flops onto the squeaky couch and lies limp.

Debra on the other hand is motivated by hunger. She was used to carbing up for her marathon treadmill runs.

She tells Dexter, "I'm going to see if there's something editable in the kitchen."

Dexter replies, "Good luck."

In the kitchen Debra opens up mystery cabinets, one through ten. All with disappointing results. An odor emanating from the fridge tells her some mysteries are best left unsolved and in this case unopened. The cupboards contain little else than sparse cans of spaghettios and clam chowder. Debra picks up one of the can of spaghettios. The can leaves a circular footprint of dust behind it. She feels no need to check the expiration date. She drops the spaghettios on the

counter with no intention of eating it. The can leaves dust residue on her fingers. With disdain she wipes her hand on her striped shirt.

Debra asks, "How long will we stay here?"

Dexter replies, "Just for a few nights. We have a long trip ahead of us. We should get some rest while we can."

Debra asks flatly, "You said once we leave here we're going to Mexico?" She says not look forward to their life on the run.

Dexter's still slumped on the couch, he sighs, "We'll take the boat I have docked here to Mexico. It'll be quite a long trip that way. But that's really the most secure way to sneak us both out of the country. Once we're in Mexico we'll have a number of different options. We'll go over them tomorrow."

Debra asks, "Should we get false IDs and so forth?"

Dexter explains, "I already have all that."

Debra follows up, "Yah but I don't have that stuff. Don't I need an alias with a driver's license, passport?"

Dexter assures her, "I already have all that stuff for you. Don't worry about it."

Surprised, Debra simple responses, "Oh." This was all news to her. She gives the man on the couch a sidelong look.

With a suspicious eye, she joins said man on the couch. Droopy eyed Dexter lets out a sigh. With a heavy arm, he points the clicker at the less than stellar entertainment center opposite the couch. The obnoxious blaring of "Inspector Gadget" hits the air. The show's theme song rings out a verse before Dexter finds the news. On the news a painted face in a blazer reads from a teller prompter. The painted face reads out loud, "And today, in the news, Miami's own lieutenant of homicide Debra Morgan is wanted in suspicion of murder. The murder of no other than Maria LaGuerta, the captain of Miami Metro. Dexter Morgan, Debra Morgan's brother, is also wanted in suspicion of aiding and abetting his sister Debra. Dexter Morgan also works for Miami Metro as a forensics expert. He's also wanted in suspicion of tampering with evidence..."

Debra gasps from between spread fingertips and gawks at the screen.

Debra's horror tells Dexter, his sister's had enough of the programing he's selected for her.

With a click of the remote Dexter makes the painted face shrink to a dot and then the dot blips to blackness.

In vexation, Debra runs her fingers through her hair as she stands up off the couch. She ardently paces across the room.

Dexter looks around the cabin as if trying to find something to change the subject and raise Debra's spirits. He asks, "Deb, you said you were hungry right?"

A gaped mouthed Debra stammers, "Uhh...uhha."

Dexter offers, "The convenience store at the gas station will be closed by now. Let's say we do a little breaking and entering. We'll get us something to eat. I need to get us some supplies there anyway."

Debra mindlessly responses, "Yah okay." In a zombie state she walks into the bathroom. Then, wide eyed, she immediately walks back out of the bathroom. More alert this time she says, "Maybe I'll use the store's bathroom while we're there."

Dexter says, "That sounds like a good idea."

They head over to the convenience store at the gas station. The whole front side of the store has a glass wall. Three metal pull down grates cover the glass. Dexter walks them both over to the middle grate where the front door is. A padlock and chains lock the grate down. Dexter puts on a pair of gloves. He hands Debra a pair as well.

Debra takes the gloves Dexter hands her. She says, "Oh, thanks." She puts the gloves on. She fans out her hands admiring the fit. Curiously she remarks, "They're just my size."

While looking away Dexter says, "Oh Good." He then reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small black case.

Debra grabs the locked grate and shakes it in frustration.

Dexter looks at her and shrugs. He flips open the case in his hands. Inside is revealed a roll of lock picking tools. The tiny package of tools look like a mani/pedi kit.

When Debra catches sight of the utensils, she raises her eyebrows. The moonlight glints off the metal. Each instrument has it's own pocket, neatly packed in a row. These smaller implements look like miniature versions of her brother's knives. Her memory ventures back to Dexter's larger roll of shiny metal tools.

It flashes back in time. It's almost a year ago, back in Dexter's apartment. Debra alone in her brother's home. She just sent Jaime packing with Harrison in tow. Debra asked the nanny to take her nephew away for the night. Right before Debra came over, Jaime told her, over the phone, that Dexter's usual curfew was three or four a.m. It's now not even midnight. Debra knows she has time. But she's on pins and needles to get her proof. The proof of her brother's misdeeds. She came over armed for business. In her right hand she banishes a crowbar. Weapon in hand, she makes a B-line for the bedroom. She's out for blood and she wasn't holding back. Not this time.

She throws open the closet. She yanks the trunk out and crowbars the lock on it, mangling the metal. The lid comes ajar. Their father's shotgun is revealed inside. This is not the secret she wants to discover. She kicks over the trunk in frustration. The trunk flips over. The false bottom to the trunk is knocked open. A large black case falls out of it. The case lands on the carpet so that it flops all the way open. And there they are, sharpened, gleaming, so neatly packed away. They seem to quietly scream, "Dexter." The knives, a whole roll of them. She thinks, "Travis Marshall's possession my ass. Lets see you explain this away."

It flashes back forward in time to the current day. It's now back outside the convenience store.

Dexter's on the ground, kneeling. Lock picking tools in hand, he picks the padlock chained to the store's grate. Debra's standing next him, looking down, watching him work.

With a twist of Dexter's wrist, the lock pops open. It surprises Debra how smoothly and swiftly he is able to get past the locking device. The tools of his trade, the skill with which he uses them, all of this was always kept hidden from her. It hits her all over again how in the dark she was about everything her whole life.

Dexter pulls up the grate and they go inside the store. Once inside, Debra mulls over her editable options. She settles on some salsa and chips. Dexter zeros in on some supplies they will need later. He zones the merchandise as he goes, leaving no sign they were ever there. Across the shelf Dexter presents Debra with a box hair dye.

"How do you feel about going blonde?" he offers.

Debra suggests, coily, "I could be a redhead."

Dexter shakes his head and says, "There are far more peroxide blondes walking around out there. Blonde will be less noticeable."

Debra smirks and says, "Are you going blonde?"

Dexter shakes his head, "I'll go to the dark side. Black hair will blend in better for me. It's all about blending in."

Debra smiles and says, "I could chop my hair short again."

Dexter smirks back at her and councils, "We'll keep scissors and red hair dye on hand in case we need to change our looks in a hurry."

Debra laughs, "We could wear wigs and glasses."

Dexter snickers, "Well that would just look stupid. Wigs tend to look fake. We may need to keep up these appearances for quite a while."

Debra rolls her eyes and says, "I guess you've thought this through already."

She stops smiling and says, "I guess you've thought through every possible scenario."

She stares gravely into the air and mutters, "I'm just a pawn in all your plans. Aren't I?" Tears well up in her eyes as she thinks of how and why she killed LaGuerta.

Without thinking about what she's doing, Debra reaches behind the cash register's counter and grabs the key to the ladies room. With the key in hand, she marches towards the front door.

Dexter calls out after her, "Deb?!"

Debra doesn't respond. When She gets outside, she brakes left. She heads to the ladies room that's around the right side of the building.

Dexter looks at the cash register's counter top. You hear Dexter think, "She knew exactly where the key was." After a minute, Dexter follows Debra to around the right side of the building. He stops outside the ladies room door. He hears Debra crying inside.

Dexter says, "Deb." He says this to himself, too quietly for Debra to hear. He raises up his hand to knock but then pauses his fist mid air. He stands there, staring blankly at the door. He presses his ear to the wood. From Debra's crying he can tell that she's well inside the room, a fair distance from him. For a second he wrenches around the doorknob. He then steps back to kick in the door.

Debra's standing in the middle of the bathroom crying. She hears the clanging of metal and sees the knob turning in the door. She takes a step towards the door and opens her mouth to speak. But before she can respond, the bathroom door suddenly bursts open. It gives way with the cracking of wood. A piece of door frame rips from the paneling and goes clattering to the floor. The caved in entryway reveals Dexter. He's left standing there, looking back at her. The splintered wood, by the lock, frames him in the doorway. Debra's hands cup her face of tears. She looks up at Dexter over her hands. They both stare at each other blankly for a minute. Debra slowly lowers her arms as it all comes rushing back to her. This was not the first time they were both here, doing the exact same thing...

**As I said in the summary, this story is basically my take on season eight, the conclusion of the show. I borrowed names of characters, and ****certain **lines, from previews of the up coming season. There are certain things I want to play out later in the story. This first chapter more just sets things up for things to come. Chapter two involves a hidden-back story. I believe something like it will be revealed late into the show.


	2. The Morgan Family Cabin

**Chapter 2**

**"The Morgan Family Cabin"**

Suddenly it flashes back in time. It's thirty years in the past, back in 1982. Dexter and Debra are twelve and nine years old. This weekend is Debra's ninth birthday. Dexter and Harry for years have gone on hunting trips, where Dexter takes out his killing impulses out on animals they hunt together. More than anything Debra wishes she could go with them on one of these trips. She always feels so left out and like her father and brother are so buddy-buddy.

Dexter and Harry discuss Debra tagging along on this trip they're taking this weekend.

Dexter pleads to Harry, "Can Debra tag along on the hunting trip just this once? It's her birthday and it's all she wants. I promise to behave myself and we could all just have one 'normal' hunting trip together."

Harry concedes, "Okay, just this once. But I mean it Dexter, you have got to control yourself. We can never let anyone see what you're really like."

Dexter replies, "Oh I'll control myself. I promise."

The night before the camping trip Dexter and Harry pack the camper. Dexter wants to make the most out of this one time trip for Debra. So he insists they cram a great assortment of camping and hunting gear into the camper. The three of them leave before dawn to maximize the number of hours they can spend at the camp grounds. In the car Debra is so excited she's practically jumping out of her seat.

Debra squeals, "Are we there yet?!"

Harry smiles and replies, "We're almost there honey. But the car is low on gas. I'll have to stop and get some gas before we reach the cabin."

Debra grumbles, "Ohhh..."

Harry sighs and adds, "It'll only take a second. There's a gas station within walking distance of the cabin."

"Hey Dad!" Debra says, "Last night you got that big new ax at the hardware store. Can I try and chop down a tree with it? I wanna get the whole outdoorsy experience." She puts her fists up and twists around in her seat. She explains, "You know, since I'm finally going to the cabin with you and Dexter." She happily accompanied them last night to the hardware store before they packed the camper for the trip.

"Sorry honey." Harry insists, "The ax is just too dangerous for you to use. I only got it for myself to use to cut up some kindling."

Dexter interjects, "But Dad I help you cut down trees for firewood all the time."

Harry gives Dexter a reproachful look for revealing that information to Debra. Harry says to Debra, "I'm sorry honey, it's too dangerous. You're not touching the ax."

Debra pouts, "Awe... "

Harry turns his attention back towards the road. Behind Harry's back, Dexter gives Debra a wink. This signifies that he'll try and get Debra a chance with the ax when Dad isn't looking.

Harry pulls into the gas station. The gas station has a good size convenience store inside it. But it's still a pretty run down place. It's not made any prettier now being bathed in the orange light of dawn. The whole area is tumbleweed quiet, save for the muffled sounds of a TV, inside the convenience store. The only souls to be found are a lone smoker out front and a clerk inside the convenience store, behind the counter.

As Harry parks the car, he drives over a cord that's on the ground. This alerts the clerk, inside the store, that customers have arrived. Harry gets out of the car.

The clerk, behind the counter, begrudgingly gets up from his seat.

The storefront has all glass walls. Through the glass, Harry greets the clerk with a wave. He calls out, "Hi Gus!" Then Harry motions for Gus to sit back down. Harry yells to the man, "That's okay! I can get the gas myself! Enjoy the game!" Harry panna mines, all of this, to Gus through the glass.

Gus is an older, heavier man. He nods at Harry and gratefully returns to his place behind the counter. He has a portable TV back there. He goes back to staring, mesmerized, at a sports game on it.

Harry fills the sedan with regular. Debra jumps out of the car. She calls out, "I gotta go to the the bathroom!" She sprints inside the store to get the ladies room key from Gus. As the exuberant girl enters the store, the smoker out front flicks an ash off his cigarette. The ash goes arching into the air, trailing after the girl.

Inside the store Debra greets the clerk. "Hi! Gus is it? Can I borrow the key to the ladies room? I have to go to the bathroom." Debra asks.

Gus looks up from his football game and temporarily turns the sound down. He returns her greetings, "Oh hi! Yah I'm Gus. So you're Harry's daughter... Debra right?" Gus asks.

"Yah that's right." Debra happily replies. "I'm joining my father and brother on one of their hunting trips."

Gus shoots back, "Oh Yah, Harry and Dexter are here all the time. They've been coming here for years. But I've never seen you with them before."

Debra drones, "Yah I know." She rolls her eyes.

Women and girls were indeed a rare sight around these campgrounds. Harry chose this particular location, for Dexter's training, because it was remote and unpopulated.

Outside Harry has finished pumping the gas. He then frisks his own pockets. "Darn it," he grumbles, "I left my wallet at home. I pack every camping equipment known to man but I leave my wallet on the nightstand. I got some cash back at the cabin. I gotta go up there to get it. Dexter, can you stay here with Debra while I run and get the money?" Harry asks.

Dexter assures Harry, "Sure Dad, I'll keep an eye on Deb while you're gone. Take your time."

Harry replies, "I'll be back as soon as I can." He starts walking, briskly, towards the cabin.

As soon as Harry is a fair distance away, Dexter uses this opportunity to quickly get the ax for Debra. Dexter sees some logs of wood piled up on the left side of the building. He figures he can borrow a log from the pile and at least show Deb how to splinter a log for kindling. If not have her chop down a tree liked she wanted. Dexter rubbishes through the camper to dig out the ax. It's buried in the back. It takes him a few minutes to dig it out. While Dexter's half buried in the camper, Debra comes bouncing out of the store. She heads around to the right side of the building, where the ladies room is. The smoker's still puffing away out front. As Debra passes the smoker, he stomps out his cigarette with his boot. As soon as the Debra turns the corner, the smoker follows her into the bathroom. He does this even though the men's room is on the other side of the building.

Nine-year-old Debra happily skips into the ladies room. She does this while hummimg the theme song from "Inspector Gadget." Her favorite cartoon. The pedophile/smoker follows the girl right into the bathroom. The second they're both inside the room he grabs her by the throat. He chokes off her airway with both hands so she can't scream. He quietly pushes the door shut, behind them, with the bottom of his boot.

He angrily whispers into her ear, "If you scream I'll snap your neck. Nod if you understand."

Crying and whimpering, Debra nods.

The pedophile releases her narrow, and now bruised, throat. He locks the ladies room door then strips her clothes off. Inside the there's only one bathroom stall in the middle of the room. There's a small plastic stepping stool under the sink. The pedophile grabs the stool. He puts it near the stall.

He angrily whispers to Debra, "Stand on the stool."

Shaking with fear Debra does as she's told.

He angrily whispers, "Grab the wall of the stall.

With shaking hands she grabs the stall.

Pedophile takes vaseline to-go packets out of his pocket. He always keeps these packets on him for just such occasions.

Outside of the bathroom, by the car, Dexter gets the ax out of the camper. He starts walking over to the left side of the building. As he passes the storefront, he looks in on Gus. The clerk hasn't moved an inch since he sat back down in front of the TV. Dexter walks over to where the log piles are. They're piled up high on the left side of the building. They're wrapped in plastic. Dexter puts down the ax and takes out his pocketknife. He cuts an opening in the plastic and jimmies a log outta there. He figures Gus won't notice one little log gone. Dexter decides to walk around the back side of the building while carrying the ax and the log. This way he'll be sure his thievery will go unseen by Gus. Gus seems quite distracted. But Dexter decides to air on the side of caution.

Dexter approaches the outside the ladies room. He has the ax in his right hand and the log under his left arm. From outside the bathroom, Dexter hears the faint sounds of a girl crying and the grunting sounds of a man.

Worried Dexter quietly says, "Deb?"

Dexter puts down the log, leaving only the ax in his hands. He presses his ear to the ladies room door.

He hears Debra continue to cry and a man grunt, "You sure are a sweet little CU word."

He also hears Debra whimper, "Daddy, help me."

Dexter tries to turn the doorknob but it's locked.

Inside the ladies room the pedophile hears the wobbling sound of the door knob being wrenched around. Fearing getting caught, he whips his head towards the door. Out of reflex he grabs Debra and throws her off the stool, onto the floor. Debra's shoulder catches on the edge of the stall as he does this. She lets out a small cry of pain as this happens. Ridiculously she spins as she falls through the air. She hits the linoleum on all fours. In desperation she quickly crawls away. When she reaches the wall she seizes up into a ball. She buries her head in her hands.

Dexter breaks down the door. It gives way after he gives it just one hard kick. The door and lock are old and falling apart like the rest of the building. As the door gives in part of the paneling is torn off and goes teetering to the floor. He bursts in on the scene.

The pedophile's standing there holding his hands up. His pants are down and he has blood at the bottom of his shirt. Debra naked and quivering in the fetal position in the corner of the room. There's a small trail of blood drops between the pedophile and Debra.

The pedophile sees twelve year old Dexter standing there bug eyed, holding an ax.

Ridiculously, feigning innocence, the pedophile blurts out, "I wasn't doing anything."

Dexter's mouth gapes open in disbelief at the statement. Astonished, the boy blurts out,"What?"

Dexter takes a swing, with the ax, at the pedophile. The pedophile braces for the attack. He holds his arms over his face in a defensive posture. The ax catches the pedophile in the foreman, cutting him deeply. The ax wedges itself into the flesh of the arm. As Dexter pulls back the ax, blood gushes out from cut.

The pedophile holds his profusely bleeding arm and yells, "Ahhhh!"

Inside the convenience store Gus is also yelling. He's yelling, "Yes! Alright! Yahhh!" He got himself up off his desk chair that's behind the counter. He's standing there pumping his arms up and down in the "Y" formation, signifying for a field goal. His team just won the game. The sound of the crowd roars from the portable TV. The sound dial is turned to max.

Back in the ladies room. Debra flinches at the pedophile's screaming. She raises her head a little and peeks her eyes out from between spread fingers. She witnesses Dexter take his second swing with the ax. The next swing hits the pedophile's collar bone, where his neck meets his body. Blood spurts out into the air from the fleshly severed jugular. The pedophile falls to his knees. After that gruesome display Debra puts her head back in her hands.

From there Dexter can far more easily hack away as he pleases. The pedophile's body lies limp on the floor. But Dexter continues hacking away. He keeps doing so for a fair amount of time. The body is now long since dead.

Several minutes go by. The body on the ground is now quite the mess. The flesh on it is chopped up into pieces. Debra hears Dexter's heavy breathing and the repetitive "whack" sounds of the ax. With each swing of the ax Debra also hears a squishing sound. This happens each time the ax meets the flesh.

She lifts her up head and calls out, "Dexter."

But Dexter doesn't respond, not noticing her. He's exhausted by now but is still focused on his work. By now he's on all fours. He keeps swinging away at the bloody body parts on the floor. "Whack. Whack."

Debra stands up and walks over to him. Now two feet from him. She calls out even louder, "Dexter!"

Dexter now notices Debra. The second time she calls his name he freezes the swing of the ax midair. In shock, he slowly turns his head towards Debra. She's standing there naked, looking at him with concerned. Dexter stands up. He keeps the ax in his hand. He takes off his jacket and puts it on Debra. He switches the ax from one hand to another while performing this task. Dexter still fears he might need the ax somehow. He puts his left arm around Debra to comfort her but leaves the ax in his right hand. They both look down at the body on the ground dumbfounded.

Several more minutes pass by. Then Harry returns to the gas station. He has the cash, for the gas, in hand. While still a fair distance from the gas station, Harry notices something's wrong. Some of the wood on the ladies room's door frame has been ripped off. The door to the room hangs open, leading in. At spotting this Harry starts to run. He reaches the doorway. He then stops cold at what he sees in there. A man's bloody body lays chopped on the floor. A bloody ax is in Dexter's hand. Debra's naked with only Dexter's jacket covering her. Harry knows exactly what transpired in his absence. After the initial shock he calls out to the kids.

From the doorway Harry calls, "Kids!"

Debra looks up to see Harry and calls back to him, "Dad."

Dexter doesn't seem to notice Harry. He's still looking down at the body.

Debra pats Dexter's shoulder and pulls away from him. She says, "Dexter, Dad's here."

Dexter seems dazed. He looks up at Debra and then to Harry. He then says, "Dad?"

Harry tells the kids, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Harry goes to the car to get the supplies he'll need. While going to the car, Harry looks inside the convenience store at Gus. Gus is still mesmerized by what he's watching on TV. He's now well absorbed into the post game.

Harry goes to the car and gets changes of clothes for both kids. As well as bags and cleaning supplies. With all the camping and hunting gear, Harry's well equipped to clean up the mess.

Harry gets back to the bathroom. Both kids are waiting there as per instructed. The kids are now facing the door, waiting for their father. Dexter's still holding the ax in his right hand.

Harry puts down the supplies near the door. He walks over to Dexter.

Harry says, "Dexter, let go of that." Harry tries to grab the ax out of Dexter's hand.

Dexter looks at Harry suspiciously. He clenches the ax tightly and holds it close to his body in a guarded fashion.

Harry says, "Dexter, it's over. You can let go of it now."

Dexter shakes his head. He says, "It isn't over. It'll never be over."

Harry looks at Dexter with confusion. He asks him, "What do you mean by that?"

Debra says to Dexter, "What are doing? Dad said to let go of it." She points her hand towards the ax.

Dexter looks at Debra then at Harry. He loosens his grip on the ax and slowly hands it over to Harry.

As Dexter does this, Harry lets out a shaky sigh. He puts the ax down on the far side of the room.

As soon as the ax leaves his hand, Dexter seems to wake up out of his daze.

Harry cleans up both kids as best he can.

Harry tells Dexter, "I need you to bring Debra up to the cabin and watch over her there. I need the both of you to stay there until I get back. I going to be gone for a few hours."

Both kids nod. Dexter says, "Yes Dad."

The kids leave the bathroom and Harry gets to work taking care of the body.

Dexter walks Debra up to cabin as per Harry's instructions. Dexter now feels at ease looking at more familiar territory. Debra on the other hand blindly hangs onto her brother's arm. She does this with her left arm. Her right shoulder is still sore from being whacked on the bathroom stall. She shrugs her right shoulder and winces.

Once they're some distance from the bathroom, Debra yammers with delirium, "Yah, okay. What the free-gan hell. God my shoulder hurts." She talks on like this to no one in particular. She looks blindly around at their surroundings. She doesn't notice or care where they're going. Debra's always been less stoic than Dexter but at this point she's far more dazed and disoriented than he is. Dexter feels less of a need for adult supervision than Debra does. Dexter's focused on where they are going. He knows the cabin and campgrounds well. This place had always been his home away from home. In a lot ways Dexter always felt more himself here than anywhere else. He had so looked forward to showing Debra the more traditional side of hunting and camping. This was a trip he had so pushed Harry for. Now it had just blown up in his face.

They both arrive at the cabin. Debra goes to the bathroom to take a bath. She finds some old "Bubble-Me-Elmo" that was left under the sink. She takes a long soak in the tub. Dexter, meanwhile, looks in the kitchen area to see what there is for them to eat. Harry always left canned goods in the cupboards. Dexter goes over their editable options. He also goes to find something to entertain Debra and himself with. In one of the closets he finds several old board games. They're collecting dust high up on the shelf. Once upon a time the cabin had been used for something else other than Dexter's need to kill. Dexter sets up one of the games and makes them something to eat. Meanwhile Debra finishes taking her bath. She finds a first aid kit in the bathroom. She tapes herself up with some pads and gauze. She comes out of the bathroom in an over sized bathrobe and her hair twisted up in a decorative bath towel.

Both kids then sit at the two-seater dining area that's in between the couch and the kitchen. They play the board game "Life" while eating clam chowder. Dexter uses most of the table to stretch the board game out on. Their bowls of chowder sit on either end of the table. Dexter multitasks easily with eating while playing the game. Debra, on the other hand, alternates between activities. She favors her left arm to both move the plastic car forward and to sip her soup. Once in a while she tries use her right arm but then winces in discomfort. Dexter had used the microwave to heat up the chowder. He had stirred together the nuked hot spots, and cold spots, of the soup. The blended temperature of the mixture came out lukewarm. He served it as such. After the game "Life" they move onto "Battleship." The two of them blow through the rest of the board games. They then moved onto cartoons.

They are both on the couch now. Dexter mutes it for the commercial. Hoping to salvage some of the day, Dexter makes a suggestion, "We could go for a walk if you want. There's some trails around the lake and a lot of flowers near the old bridge. We could go pick some of the daisies there."

"Nahh." Debra winces and says, "I don't I feel up to it." Debra did enjoy flower picking but she still felt sore and comfortable. She didn't want to go for a long walk feeling this way.

She has herself propped up on the couch with some throw pillows, putting her at an angle. She then readjusts the pillows so that she now tilted the other way.

Dexter went back to thinking about what happened in the gas station bathroom. He asks, "Deb, are you upset about what you saw me do to that guy in that bathroom?"

Debra looks at the floor and says, "No."

Dexter asks, "How do you feel about what I did?"

Debra looks at the silent cartoons and says, "Glad."

It's evening by the time Harry gets back to the kids. It had been the crack of dawn when all three of them had arrived at the camp grounds. But it's dusk by the time Harry pulls into the driveway in front of the cabin. From the car Harry can see the strobe-like glow of the TV being on in the cabin's living room. Outside the cabin, in the dark, the crickets whistle in unison.

Inside the cabin Dexter and Debra sit on the couch watching, "Inspector Gadget." They sip spaghettios from ceramic mugs that say, "World's Best Dad," and World's Best Mom," on them. Dexter had used the microwave to heat up the spaghettios just like he did with the clam chowder earlier. Now the new soup concoction was too hot. As oppose to the clam chowder that was too cold. The front door screeches open. This startles Dexter and sends him leaping to his feet. He jumps off the sofa with the ceramic "World's Best Dad" mug still in his hand. This causes Dexter to splash hot red sauce on his own arm. "Aaaah! Dam it!" Dexter yells out and grimaces in pain.

Debra flinches too at the door screeching open, and grimaces too at Dexter's painful yelling. But she nevertheless remains curled up on the couch. She's still bundle up in a robe and towels. She's long since dry from the bath she had taken earlier that day. But she still hadn't changed into her clothes.

Harry walks across the living room and turns off "Inspector Gadget." He stands in front of the TV. "We have to talk about what happened today." Harry begins. Dexter and Debra glance at each with consternation. Harry continues, "In short, nothing happened today. That's what happened. We came here. We went fishing. Debra didn't feel well. So we left early. That's what we'll tell your mother. If either of you ever speak of what happened in that bathroom, Dexter will be sent to a mental institution and we'll never see him again."

Debra bites the nails on one of her hands. Dexter stares blankly at a fixture on the wall. "Tell me you understand." Harry insists. Both kids nod their heads in silence. Harry firmly reiterates, "We went fishing. Debra got sick. So we left early." Harry instructs them both to repeat this out loud, then again, and again to confirm this in their minds.

Harry drives everyone home soon afterwards. Unlike the exuberant car ride up there, there's hardly a word spoken on the ride home. The fun camping trip Dexter had pushed for and Debra had longed for, hadn't worked out as planned.

Everyone arrives home. Doris greets them, "Oh! You're home early. Is anything wrong?" Doris notices the kids look far less happy then when they were busting to get out the house, before dawn, this morning.

Harry tells Doris, "We decided to cut the trip short because Debra wasn't feeling well."

Debra peers up and, solemnly, nods at her mother to confirm that, indeed, she wasn't feeling well.

Doris puts her arm around Debra and says, "Oh I'm sorry you don't feel well honey."

Debra shrugs.

Doris says, "I know how that is. You know I haven't felt well lately myself." She says this referring to her cancer treatments. Her digestive system and hairline are seeing the gravest of effects from this. With a hair piece, blush and breath mints, Doris tries to hide the worst of the effects from the kids.

Harry suggests, "It's late we better just all go to bed."

Doris agrees, "Oh, that's right. You've all had such a long day. We'll straighten everything out tomorrow."

The whole family does as Harry suggests and goes to bed without much of another word said.

The next morning Debra knocks on Dexter's bedroom door. "Dexter are you up yet?" Debra asks through the door. No answer.

Debra knocks again. No answer.

She then turns the knob and opens the door. It gives way with an awful screech. The room's empty. Dexter's nowhere to be found.

Doris is up in arms about Dexter's disappearance. Debra's very distraught.

Harry tries to calm them, "Don't worry about Dexter. He's probably just off blowing off some steam." Harry assures his wife.

"'Blowing off steam?'" Doris quotes. "About what?" she asks, shaking her head.

Harry half lies, "He's just disappointed about the camping trip not working out of Debra."

They both look down at Debra, who's now biting the nails on both of her hands.

Doris inquires, "Shouldn't we file a missing person's report down at the station?"

Harry pats down the air in front of his wife, trying to quell the panic rising up from her. Harry councils, "Any minute now Dexter will just turn around and come straight back home. You wait and see."

Doris thinks about this and then sighs. She says, "Of course, I'm sure he'll be back soon. I mean kids Dexter's age tend to run away from home sometimes. Right?"

"That's right honey." Harry reassures his wife. "It's very common."

Debra, wide-eyed in disbelief, shakes her head and walks away from both of her parents.

Later that day Doris leaves for a medical appointment, leaving Debra with Harry. In the house, after Doris leaves, Harry hears the bathroom door rivet against the wall. Debra just threw the door wide open. He sees his daughter march into the bathroom in a zombie like state. Harry looks after her with worry. After a moment Harry peeks in on her to make sure she's okay. He gives the door a mini knock then cracks it open.

He asks, "Honey, are you o... "

He sees Debra holding an open bottle of her mother's chemo pills. Debra's cramming a hand full of pills in her mouth. Harry makes her throw them up.

He asks, "Why are you doing this?"

Crying Debra tells him, "I can't live like this! What if another bad man comes after me and Dexter isn't there?! What am I suppose to do?!"

Harry comforts his daughter. He tells her, "Honey. I'm an adult. I'm a cop. I can protect you."

Debra cries, "I expected you to rescue me from that bad man and you weren't there."

Harry says, "Don't worry honey. I'll get Dexter to come back home and everything will go back to normal. You'll see." Harry reassures his daughter.

When Doris gets back, Harry sets out to find Dexter. It's a short search when Harry finds Dexter at the cabin. They both know of a bus line that would take Dexter most of the way there. Harry walks in the cabin to find Dexter packing.

"Dexter! Wait!" Harry pleads, "Please stop packing. Your mother and sister desperately want you to come back home."

Dexter shakes his head. "Dad forget it. I'm leaving. I honestly thought I could control my impulses this weekend, in front of Debra, but I couldn't. One second I was kicking down that bathroom door and the next second I was chopping up a body that was long since dead. I CANNOT control my impulses. The family is better off without me." Dexter firmly states, then continues packing.

Harry mulls over what his son has told him. After a minute Harry tells Dexter. "You obviously just weren't prepared for that situation. Who wouldn't want to kill that guy in the heat of the moment. You just did it because you care about Debra. You just have to learn to control yourself."

Dexter replies, "In that bathroom if felt like this 'Dark Passenger' took possession of me. And I just disappeared out of the room."

Harry's confused and worried about Dexter's talk of a "Dark Passenger." But Harry decides to play along with it for fear that Dexter will not otherwise come home with him. Harry tells Dexter, "Well see, you didn't kill that man that hurt Debra. The 'Dark Passenger' did. We'll just condition you to funnel your dark urges into this 'Dark Passenger' and only let him come out and play with those that truely deserve it.

Dexter's desperate to except an answer that takes responsibility off himself. He excepts what his father is telling him, and willingly goes back home with him.

Harry and Dexter arrive home. Doris is first at the door. "Oh thank god." Doris breathes out, putting her hand on her heart. She turns and calls out over her shoulder, "Debra, Dexter's here!"

Debra runs to the front door, nearly knocking her brother down. She desperately wraps her arms around him. She exclaims, "Thank the god-dam baby jesus you're back! Don't ever disappear like that again!"

Dexter pats her back. "Don't worry. I won't leave." Dexter assures her.

**I thought the show left clues since season three about a hidden-back story they planned to reveal late in the show. Where at twelve and nine Dexter kills Debra's rapist with an ax. I go over this more extensively in my profile. But basically whenever they showed and mentioned an ax I believe it related to a similar incident as I described in this chapter.**


	3. My Sister's Keeper

**Chapter 3**

**"My Sister's Keeper"**

It flashes back to the present day, back in 2013. Dexter and Debra are again back at the convenience store near the family cabin. The ladies room door there is still busted in. With supplies from the store Dexter fixes the ladies room door and lock. They then walk back to cabin, not saying much.

They get inside the cabin. Dexter walks over to the far end of the room, where the kitchen area is. He looks back at the two seater table in the middle of the room. He shakes his head. Debra walks over to the living room area. She looks at the couch and TV. She spreads her open hands apart in presentation of the room. She says, "How could I not remember all this? It was my ninth birthday. We were all here, you, me and Dad. Right here in this cabin."

Dexter walks up the kitchen table from the far side. He presses his pointed finger to it. He laughs, "We played the board game 'Life.' You were so happy to get a car full of kids."

Debra points her hand at Dexter and says, "You told me you started killing at twenty. But that wasn't true. You started killing at twelve. You killed that pedophile/smoker that raped me. It was all happened in that gas station bathroom."

Dexter responses, "I thought I did start at twenty. I didn't remember it either."

Debra walks over to the table where Dexter is. She stands on the opposite side it. She asks, "You've killed other non-killer before? Before you went to kill LaGuerta?"

Dexter says, "The man who raped you. It wasn't the only pedophile I've killed. I killed this other man, Nathan Marten. He was eyeing Astor when she was ten."

Debra quotes Dexter, "'that was eyeing Astor' He didn't touch her?" Debra asks.

Dexter says, "Astor was almost the same age you were, when you got raped. I think that's why I killed Nathan."

Debra asks, "So that excuses you killing someone?"

Dexter shrugs, "He was a registered sex offender. It was a preventative measure."

Debra gawks, "What other non-killers have you killed?"

He stammers, "Ahhh..." Dexter hesitates and looks around the room.

Debra says, "Were there other similar incidents, like the one you just described?"

He shakes his head and looks worried.

She says, "Out with it already. I'm tired of your lies."

Dexter says, "I killed this other guy. It also happened in a bathroom... like before. I didn't know why I killed him at the time."

Debra asks, "Who was this guy?"

Dexter says, "I don't know."

Debra gawks and says, "You don't know?" She asks hopefully, "Was he a pedophile at least?"

Dexter says, "No." He looks up at Debra shamefully, "It was right after Rita got killed. He was yelling and swearing for the key to the bathroom. I followed him into the mens room. I picked up this object, this retractable metal archer, that was sitting by the mirror. I started to tell this jerk about Rita. He said disparaging things about her. I started hitting him over the head. He went to choke me. I beat him to the floor. I kept beating him." Dexter shakes his head.

Debra asks incredulously, "You killed him?" She holds her hands up. "Why did you follow 'this jerk' into the bathroom? Why did you tell him about Rita? Why didn't you just stop hitting him?"

Dexter paces around aimlessly and says, "I was upset about Rita. I was out of my mind. I didn't think about it at the time. I couldn't help it."

Debra cries, "You couldn't help it? Who else?!"

Dexter says, "Well... " now pacing frantically.

Debra inquires, "So... are there others you've killed just because they hurt someone you care about?"

Dexter sighs, "Hannah's father. He was neglectful of her as a child. He verbally abusive... blackmailing her."

Debra asks, "Did you kill Doakes?"

Dexter says, "I kidnapped Doakes. Lilla killed Doakes. I killed Lilla."

Debra runs her fingers through her hair. She groans, "Uhh."

Dexter pats down the air between them. He says, "Could we talk about this tomorrow? You're getting really upset."

Debra takes a deep breath and says, "You've lied to me my whole life. I want the whole truth, right now, or I'm walking out that door." She points at the front door.

Dexter looks fearfully at Debra then the door. He then says, "Okay."

Debra asks, "What other serial killers have you been involved with, besides Lilla. What other murders have you 'caused' in this way?"

Dexter thinks about it and says, "Miguel found out what I did. I trained him in the code. He then went onto kill Evelyn Wolf. So I killed him. I helped Trinity avoid a DNA swab at a police checkpoint. I thought his killing cycle was over. It wasn't. But I planned on killing him before he killed again. I aided and abetted Travis Marshall. I thought he was being manipulated by Gellar."

Debra says, "Travis Marshall?" She suddenly has an epiphany and says, "The sacrificial lamb, the innocent, it was Harrison?"

Dexter looks up at Debra with guilt but doesn't say anything.

Debra follows up, "It was? The lamb was Harrison? Travis kidnapped your son."

He says, "Yes."

Debra roughly rakes her fingers through her hair again. She angrily groans, "Rrr...ahh."

Dexter argues, "But I saved him. I rescued Harrison."

Debra yells, "You put your two year old in danger!"

She goes to rake her hands through her hair a third time. But this time she stops mid way through and grabs clumps of her own hair. She takes the fist fulls of brown tangles and pulls hard away from her head.

Dexter grabs her arms to stop her from hurting herself. He orders, "Stop that."

Debra thrashes her arms down to free herself. She then starts hitting Dexter over the head with her fisted forearms.

Dexter cowers and backs away from her.

Debra looks at the clock that's on the wall. The clock has a third hand for the seconds but it's frozen in place. She asks, "What time is it anyway?"

Dexter quickly goes for his iphone to tell her, "It's 8:02 pm."

She looks at the phone in his hands. She walks over to the luggage where her purse is. She looks for her own phone. It isn't there.

She asks, "Where's my phone?"

He gives her an uneasy smile.

Her hand goes to feel her empty gun holster.

Perplexed, she says, "That's funny, I lost my phone and my gun. All in the same day?"

Dexter reasons, "Well it's been a hectic day. Lots of scrambling around, moving from place to place."

Debra sarcastically sneers, "So therefore multiple possessions of mine, that I normally keep on my person at all times, just happen to magically disappear all at once."

Dexter's nervous smile turns into a worried grimace.

She reaches her hand out. "Do you mind if I see your phone for a second?"

Dexter pulls back his hand with the phone in it. He says, "I prefer you didn't. I got some hardcore porn as a screen saver."

Debra spits out, "Sure you do." She makes a grab for Dexter's phone.

He says, "No you can't have it." He extends his arm far into the air, so the phone's out of Debra's reach.

She yells, "Give me the f***ing phone!" She grabs his arm and jumps to grab the phone out of his hand.

He switches the phone into his other hand. He takes several steps back from her.

She follows him, trying to grab the phone.

He puts the phone on top of the kitchen cupboard, out of her reach. He says, "See now you can't get at it."

She says, "The f*** I can't!" She climbs on top of the kitchen counter. She kneels on the linoleum and reaches up high to grab the phone.

He grabs her forearms to keep her hands outta reach.

She yanks her arms out of his grip by twisting her body and jerking herself back. She eyes Dexter guardedly and stops her pursuit of the phone. She backs up away from him, crawling backwards on the countertop. She whines up sitting in the sink. She looks down at her current location. She then realizing where she's wound up. While keeping a wary eye on Dexter, she crawls her way out of the sink, stepping onto the floor. She then diverts her gaze, keeping her eyes on the tiles. She takes a few cautious steps towards the door.

Dexter quickly side steps in front of her. He gives her a supplicating smile. He asks light heartedly, "Where are you going?"

Debra knits her eyebrows together says, "Just out for a little while. Why?"

Dexter implores, "Can I come with you?"

Debra leans to the side to look at the door behind Dexter. Feeling wary of him, she declines at having his company. She says, "Uhh... no thanks."

She tries to walk around him.

He steps in front of her again and says, "Please."

Her eyes bulge out with anger. She barks at him, "Get the f*** outta my way, right now."

She tries to push past him.

He says, "Please stop."

She violently shoves him as hard as she can.

He calls out, "Hey wait a minute, please!" He shoots his hands out in front of him in a stopping gesture. Then, with great hesitation, he goes to gently grab her arms.

She yells, "Get your f***ing hands off me!"

He lets go of her but still blocks her way to the door. He says, "I'm sorry. I can't let you go. Not if you're going to turn yourself in."

She yells, "Get the f*** out my way!"

He says meekly, "Uhh... no."

She squints her eyes at him and asks, "Doakes isn't the only person you ever kidnapped... is it?"

Dexter says, "I also kidnapped Lumen."

She growls at him furiously, "How dare you pull this f***ing sh** with me. After all I have done for you. I can't f***ing believe you."

Dexter asks, "Well just tell me. Why are you leaving? Is it to turn yourself in or not?"

Debra barks, "It's get the f*** away from you murdering a**."

Dexter says, "I can't let you go. Not if you're going to hand yourself over to the police."

Debra says, "They're the good guys which is more than I can say for you."

She then shakes her head and says, "Dexter, ask yourself this. Who else is gonna died because of who you chose to f***, or befriend, or because you can't help it?"

He defends, "Sometimes it's hard to tell the innocent from the guilty."

She looks Dexter up and down and laughs, "Don't I F***ing know it."

He continues, "I try to stop the bad guys and save the innocent. I try hard."

She shakes her in disbelief and says, "LaGuerta was innocent."

He says, "I just couldn't let you go down for what I've done."

She breathes out, "How many more people are you gonna kill because they even just threaten to harm someone you care about?"

He says, "I don't know. But I'll do whatever I have to do to keep my family safe."

She gawks at him in disbelief and says, "Even kill innocent people?"

He hesitates then whispers, "Yes."

She puts her fingertips to her temples then spreads her hands out into the air.

She vehemently states, "You are an out of control killing machine and I am just enabling you."

Dexter pauses and thinks about what she just said.

She continues, "The biggest mistake I made was stepping outside of the law because I cared for you. But there's something wrong with you. There's something broken inside you that doesn't work right."

He shrugs. He opens his mouth but doesn't say anything.

Debra stomps hard on the ground a couple of times, throwing her fisted arms up and down. She yells, "Just stop this already! Just stop it!"

In a defeated tone he says, "I can't."

She punches him hard across the face then stomps back into the bedroom. She slams the door behind her.

Dexter stands there for a minute looking on after her. He then walks over to the bedroom and presses his ear to the door. He hears some scuffling sounds inside the room. He opens the door. Debra's over at one of the window, trying to pry it open. It wasn't giving way easily. The windows are old and rusty, and seem to be painted shut. Although the paint on it's old and chipping off. She had undone the locks on the window and was trying to wrestle the thing open. Thus far it had given way a hair, cracking the paint along the edge. Paint dust fumes the air. She turns around to see Dexter in the doorway. She looks at him warily.

Dexter looks at back her, grievously, shaking his head.

Debra looks back at the window she had been trying to open. She grumbles to herself then throws herself into bed. She doesn't look at Dexter.

Once she's in bed, Dexter watches her for a few seconds then shuts the door. He stands outside the door for a minute listening, then goes over to the luggage. He sorts through the luggage. He sets aside the bags that are Debra's. He looks through her possessions looking for anything dangerous. He removes belts, shoelaces, cords of any kind, razors, scissors, pills. He takes out Debra's bottle of Xanax. He take one pill out of the bottle and puts the bottle in his pocket. He carries Debra's bags over to her bedroom door. He then goes to the kitchen and pours a cup of water. He takes the pill and water over to the bedroom. He knocks her door. There's no answer.

He says through the door, "Deb, I'm sorry, okay. I don't know what else to do." Again there's no answer.

He quietly turns the knob and cracks the door open.

Debra lying face down on the bed. She on top of the blankets, clothes on. She had kicked off her shoes. They lay thrown across the floor.

He asks, "Deb?"

She presses her hand over her ear.

He says, "I brought you a Xanax and some water. I'll leave it on the dresser." He places the water and pill on the dresser. "I also brought you your bags I'll leave them by the door."

While still lying face down in the bed, she raises her hand up, straight into the air. She gives him the finger.

He says, "Goodnight to you too."

He quietly shuts the door.

He then puts away the food and supplies they lifted from the store. After that he starts unpacking his belongings from the luggage. He looks through cabin assessing what else they may still need. He cleans up the place a little as he goes. He'll go over the cabin more thoroughly later. He goes back to check on Debra. He quietly cracks her door open. She's sound asleep, curled up on her side. The cup of water, he left on the dresser, is now on the nightstand half empty. The Xanax pill is gone. He looks at the windows in the room. There's two windows in the bedroom. One on one wall, the other on the adjacent cornering wall. He shuts the door. He looks over the outside of the bedroom door, assessing it.

Harry appears next to him in the hallway.

Harry says, "What was stopping Debra from driving out the window?"

Dexter says, "Me. I heard her wrestling with the window. The windows are old, rusty and glued shut with the paint. It's no mean feat prying them open."

Harry says, "Debra's asleep. You should take advantage that."

Dexter says while looking at the door. "I need to put a padlock on the door. The windows need bars on them."

Harry asks, "Which do you think she'll do, turn herself in or kill herself?"

Dexter says, "I'm not sure she'll do either. I'm not sure what she'll do."

Harry asks, "You shouldn't of told Debra everything you've done."

Dexter says, "She knew I was holding back. She was threatening to leave if I didn't tell her the whole truth."

Harry says, "But she tried to leave anyway."

Dexter says, "I know. Eventually I'd be force to make her stay. I was just trying to put off the inevitable. Besides, I've lied to her my whole life and I've always felt guilty about it."

Harry says, "But it was to protect her."

Dexter says, "With everything she knows, with everything that's now happened, there's not much reason to keep lying to her. And I promised her before that I'd be honest with her, completely honest."

Harry says, "You just wanted someone you could be honest with. You wanted someone to be supportive. Someone who'd understand. Especially since you've lost Hannah. Hell, you've so pained for the loss of my counsel you recreated me in your mind."

Dexter says, "If only you hadn't killed yourself then I could talk to the real you."

Harry says, "Is that why you need Debra around so bad? Because she's a piece of me still walking around with a beating heart."

Dexter says, "If Debra dies, or goes to jail, then I've failed you."

Harry says, "You can keep Debra around, but she'll never be supportive like Hannah. Debra will never be understanding of your need to kill. Even with you rescuing her from that rapist in the bathroom."

Dexter says, "Yah I know. I should know better than to open my big mouth like that."

Harry says, "Being honest is one thing. Spilling your guts is another. You didn't have to tell her absolutely everything."

Dexter slaps his hand to his own head and says, "God, why did I tell her about the jerk, in the bathroom. I can't believe I told her about the guy I killed right after Rita died?"

Harry says, "It's dangerous for her to know everything you've done. It's dangerous for her to know everything you're capable of doing."

Dexter says, "I'm sure you're right. But once the dam of lies was finally broken, it was hard for me to keep holding back."

Harry says, "It's been hard for you to hold back in general lately. You've been breaking the code more, and more, often. It's because your emotions are resurfacing along with your memories."

Dexter says, "Debra beginning to see that in me. How dangerous I'm becoming."

Harry says, "Well see, the cats outta the bag now. It sure would be nice if you had a big eraser. A big magical eraser that could erase everything from Debra's mind. Like everything you've told her tonight, everything she's seen, everything she knows."

Dexter looks at Harry suspiciously and says, "What are implying exactly? But Debra was already getting suspicious. She was suspicious about everything, about the past, about times I've broken the code."

Harry says, "She was putting the pieces together anyway."

Dexter says, "Maybe. Maybe I'll score points with her by telling her the truth up front. As oppose to her figuring things out on her own."

Harry says, "You think what she fears you've done must be worse than what you've actually done."

Dexter says, "I thought if she knew what I did, and why, she might understand a bit better."

Harry says, "You think it's better she knows, up front, everything you're capable of doing. You think it's best she knows, ahead of time, all of this."

Dexter says, "Yes."

Harry says, "Before you stick the M90 in her neck."

Dexter says, "Yes."

Harry says, "Are you sure it'll come down that?"

Dexter says, "Sooner or later it'll come to that."

Harry says, "Are you sure you should be doing all this?"

Dexter says, "If I don't she'll spend the rest of her life in prison or worse."

Harry says, "Is she better off your prisoner?"

Dexter says, "Maybe she'll come around one way or another. When she calms down I'll try to talk to her."

Harry says, "You think becoming your prisoner will have a 'calming effect' on her?"

Dexter says, "One way or another she'll calm down."

Harry asks, "'One way or another huh?'"

Dexter says, "Well, she can't stay angry forever."

Harry says, "Are you sure about that?"

Dexter says, "I'll see how things go. I'll tell her that there's now nothing to be gained by going to prison. All we can do, at this point, is just try to move forward."

Harry says, "'move forward' What exactly do think awaits you in future?"

Dexter says, "I can't think about that right now. I gotta go get some bars and locks to imprison my sister with."

Harry says, "Seriously, do ever sit there listen to yourself sometimes."

In bedroom, in the cabin, Debra's sleeping in bed. She sleeps just as she flopped into bed earlier that night, clothes on, on top of the blankets.

"Zzzz...zzz," a noise like a drill emanates from the bedroom window.

The noise wakes up Debra with a start. She screams, "What the f***!" She jolts up into a sitting position, in bed. She stares at the wall, in the dark, for a second, disoriented. Then she shuts her eyes and flops abruptly to her side. With the flop she promptly falls off the bed.

She lands on the not-so-carpeted floor. She lets out a sound of pain, "Owe," as rubs her side. While on the floor, behind the bed, Debra hears someone snickering.

"He-he," the snickering emanates from the same location as the drill noise, from the window. Debra instinctively feels for her gun, only to be reminded that it's not there. She peers up from behind the bed. She sees Dexter standing outside cabin, looking into the bedroom. He laughs at her antics through the window. There's a grate in the window and a drill in Dexter's hand. He appears to be drilling a grate into the window pane from the outside. The other window, in the bedroom, is empty with neither Dexter nor a grate in it.

Debra stands up from behind the bed. She yells, "Dexter what the f***!"

Dexter gives her diffident smile and wave.

She walks over to the grated window and starts trying to open it. It takes a good many palm slammings to work through the dried on paint. After a minute it finally gives way and she opens the window.

"Hi Deb," he says awkwardly. He drills in another screw.

"What the f*** do you think you're doing?!" she yells.

"What it looks like? I'm putting grates in the windows." he says and shrugs.

"Why?" she angrily asks.

"You know why." he says while glancing at the ground.

"Dexter, I'm not going to turn myself in. Stop doing this."

"It's just a precaution. We'll revisit the issue later." He says and moves on to the next screw to drill.

She looks back at the door and then back at Dexter. She walks back over to the door. She turns the knob and tries to open the door. It won't open. It's locked or blocked in somehow. She walks back over to Dexter. She asks, "You put a lock on the door?"

He drills in another screw and looks at the ground. He says, "Yes, I did."

Debra sees an opportunity to make a run for it. She quickly dashes over to the other window on the neighboring wall of the bedroom. It's the window that doesn't have the grate in it yet.

"Hey! Stop!" Dexter yells as he sees her doing this. He's on the outside of the cabin. He runs around the corner of the building trying to beat her to the other window.

His foot hits a rain gutter, tripping him. He lands face forward on the ground. He lets out a sound of pain, "Owe."

"Ha!" Debra triumphantly laughs at Dexter's misstep. She desperately scrambles to the ungrated window. This is the same window she tried to open early that evening. It was still open a hair with the paint cracked along the edge. This gave her a decent chance to open the window before Dexter had time to stop her. She whacks the bottom of her palm upward on the window, to unjam it open. The window's opening widens another hair.

By now Dexter's off the ground. He runs over to the window.

They are now looking at each other through the ungrated window.

Debra gives Dexter a malicious grin.

Dexter looks back at her with worry.

Dexter rips open the bottom the screen.

Debra manages to get the window a full inch open.

Dexter finally manages to get his hands on the top of the window pane to slam it shut it.

Just then Debra manages to shoot both of her hands into the cracked open window.

Dexter hesitates. He's apprehensive to slam the window down Debra's fingers. Her fingers are now poking out of the window.

She swats down to give herself leverage. She puts all her force into opening the window.

Dexter gives downward pressure to resist this. He looks down at her, shaking his head.

She stand back up and wedges the toes of her right foot into the crack. She's in her socks. She wedges her foot in as far as it will go. She leans over to grab a book from a nearby shelf. She plans on wedging the book in the crack along with her foot.

Debra's off balance at the moment. Dexter takes advantage of her precarious situation. He tries to shove her back into the room. He lets go of the window to push her inside.

The second he lets go of the window, Debra manages to open the window enough to get her leg out.

When Dexter sees her leg sticking out the window, he gives up. He throws his arms up in the air, signifying defeat.

Debra calls out, "Yes!" She opens the window wide open and crawls out. Once she outside she squeals with delight, "Ehhhh!" and does a little victory dance. She taunts Dexter by waving her pointed finger up in his face while she dances. She sings, "Yahhah, uhhuh."

Dexter rolls his eyes at this ridiculous display.

Debra asks, "Where did you get these window grates? The convenience store doesn't sell them do they?"

Dexter responses, "No the store doesn't 'sell' them. But it 'has' them."

Debra asks surprised, "You ripped these grates off the store's windows?"

Dexter says, "Yes, off it's basement windows around back."

Debra asks, "Won't Gus realize they've been stolen?"

Dexter says, "Gus had a attack and died last year. His son runs the store now."

Debra asks, "Won't Gus Junior realize they've been stolen?"

Dexter says, "G.J. is a total pothead. He wouldn't realize, or care, if the produce section got infested with a family of racoons."

Debra says, "I guess you've thought of everything again. How convenient this convenience store is."

Dexter gives an effete laugh and says, "I guess convenient stores are aptly named."

Debra looks back into the bedroom. She gets a perplexed look on her face. She says, "You know it's funny."

Dexter keeps drilling in screws. Engrossed in his work, Dexter doesn't looks up. He asks, "What's funny?"

She points to the bedroom and says, "Well, look at the bedroom."

He shrugs and asks, "What about it?"

She says, "It's different from the rest of the cabin."

He shakes his head and asks, "How's it different."

She says, "The whole cabin is covered in dust and cobwebs. But this one room is spotless."

He asks, "What? Do you wish you had a nest of spiders in your pillow?"

She says, "Actually, the room's not just spotless. Everything looks brand new."

Dexter taps his fingers off his forehead and says, "You know G.J. has a girlfriend named Stacy. Stacy and G.J. will use this room to crash in sometimes. G.J. a pothead but Stacy's a total neat freak. That explains why this room so clean."

She says, "It doesn't smell like pot."

He says, "Stacy makes G.J. smoke outside. Like I said, she's a stickler for tidiness."

Debra shakes her head and says, "No, it's not just neat and clean. Everything's new. And I don't mean the furniture. The wood floor looks new. The walls look brand new. And everything else in the cabin is old and out of date. What? Did Stacy renovate just this one room?"

He asks nervously, "How can you tell it's new? It's night time. Everything's dark."

She says, "It smells new. It feels new. It's shinny. It's immaculate."

He says, "Again, all accomplished with cleaning, cleaning and more cleaning."

She looks skeptical and says, "It's all just odd. It's all just suspicious." She looks at Dexter. He drills in the last screw into the window grate.

He says, "Well window 'A' is done. Time to move onto to window 'B.' He turns to move onto the next window. He faces Debra. The drill's still in his hand.

She gestures to the drill in Dexter's hand. She says, "Speaking of odd and suspicious? Look at who I'm talking to."

Dexter gestures to the ungrated window with his drill hand. He asks, "Do you mind?"

Debra asks, "Mind what?"

Dexter takes a step towards Debra. He again, with the drill, gestures to the window. He politely asks, "Could you please get back inside now?"

He takes another step towards Debra. In step with him, she backs away, holding up her hands defensively. She asks, "If I won't go in, you'll do what?" With fear, she darts her eyes to the drill.

Dexter looks confused. Then he glances down at the drill in his hand. He shakes his head and tosses the drill on the ground. With one open hand he fences in Debra. With the other he gestures to open, ungrated window. He says, "Please, Deb, just go back inside."

She folds her arms and firmly states, "F*** no."

He hesitates, then he gently grabs one of her arms. While looking at the ground he says, "Please just... "

She looks indignant and thrashes her arm out of his grasp.

He fences her in with both of his open hands.

She briskly pivots, doing a 180, then starts to walk away from him.

He abruptly steps forward, going after her. He lunges across to grab her right arm with his left hand. He gets ahold of her and pleads, "Please stop."

Over her shoulder, she shoots a fierce look at him. She tries to thrash her arm out of his grasp again. This time he won't let go and holds firm. She yells back at him, "Get the f*** off me!"

He looks distraught and shakes his head. He says, "I'm sorry. I can't let you go."

Debra sneers and asks, "How are you going to hold me down and drill in the bars at the same time?" She thinks she's finally caught him in a catch 22. How could he lock her up? The jail wasn't set up yet. He wouldn't tie her up. Would he?

He has her arm in his left hand. With his right hand he pulls out a syringe from his pocket. He presents her with the needle. He says, "This is M90. It's animal tranquilizer. It's what I use it to knockout and apprehend my victims. How difficult do you wanna make this?" He holds the syringe up into the air. He squirts a little juice out of it in a threatening manner.

Calling his bluff, Debra says, "You won't do it."

Dexter says, "I can and I will. Now you're getting back in that room one way or another." He gestures to the open window with his syringe hand. It's the same hand that was holding the drill.

Debra has an epiphany. Her eyes widen with her new realization. She takes a step backward, pulling her elbow up skyward along with Dexter's grabbing hand. She gawks at him and says, "You didn't need a few days to get the paperwork for Mexico. You were planning on this cabin as being my prison. For how long? Forever?"

Dexter says, "It was a plan B. I plan for multiple contingencies. I have to. It's the only way I've been able to get by so far. Doing what I do."

Debra sarcastically sneers, "I'm glad you're always so well prepared."

Dexter asks, "Are you going back in?"

Debra yells, "F*** you!" She turns back to face him. He still has a hold of her arm. She leans back and make a grotesque throat noise.

Dexter knows what's coming. He closes his eyes in preparation for it.

Debra hocks a loogie right in his face.

Dexter wipes the loogie off his face. He uses the back of the hand that holds the syringe. He says, "I'm sorry it has to come to this."

He bites off the cap to the syringe. He turns his head and spits out the cap. He moves the syringe to Debra's throat.

She shakes her head. Her eyes widen with horror. She uses her free hand to grab his syringe hand.

Resisting, she tries to press syringe away from her. Their hands shrake in the struggle. The needle shivers in the air. A drop of M90 bevels the end.

Dexter tries to hold syringe steady as it inches closer to Debra's throat.

She suddenly lets some of the resistant pressure off the struggle.

Unexpectedly, his syringe hand jerks forward.

She pulls his syringe hand towards her teeth and bites down on his fingers viciously.

He blurts out, "Owe." He flinches back and shakes out his hand. He almost drops the syringe.

She growls her teeth at him. She then gives him a villainous grin.

He looks aggravated. He put the syringe back in his pocket and lets go of her right arm.

With the pocketing of the needle, Debra's anger dissolves to fear. She trembles and lets out a shaky sigh. Her eyes close and she puts her hand on her heart. She breathes out, "Oh thank God. For a second I actually thought you were gonna do it."

They're now facing each other, a couple of feet apart. Dexter reaches across, again, with his left hand and grabs Debra's left upper arm. In one swift motion he jerks her body towards him, turning her around. She's now thrown up against him, facing away.

Debra yells out in a panic, "Hey, wait!"

Dexter's hands clamp down on both her wrists. He contracts her arms to her front. He then wraps his left arm around her, locking her in place. With his now free right hand he reaches into his pocket and again pulls out the syringe. He holds the needle up in the air. Remorsefully he says, "Deb, I'm so sorry to do this to you."

She shrieks, "No, don't!"

Dexter hesitates to dope her, giving Debra a chance to fight. She thrashes around violently, desperately trying to get away. She pulls her legs up and off the ground. She kicks her feet into his knees. Unfortunately she's in her socks. The kick doesn't hurt him as she'd like.

He mutters under his breath, "Hold still." To get a better hold, he wraps both arms around her. In the bear hug he squeezes her like a boa constrictor, crushing her. The M90 is still in his right hand.

The snake hug squeezes the air out of her lunges. She wheezes out a short breath, "Ahhh... " The lack of oxygen takes some of the fight outta her.

Dexter releases Debra with his syringe arm, leaving only his left arm to fence her in. He tries to stick the syringe in her throat yet again. He lets out an awkward cry/laugh while doing this. In a quavering voice he mutters, "This'll all be over soon." He says this as if comforting himself. The syringe inches towards Debra's throat. Dexter's hand starts to shake. The shivering needle nearly stabs Debra in the jaw instead of the jugular. Dexter presses his wrist against her collarbone to steady his hand. The needle finally meets it's mark. He still hesitates a second to inject the M90.

Debra cries out in a panic, "Okay, okay! Stop, stop!" She starts crying and whimpers, "I'll go in. Just let go of me."

He tentatively releases her.

She rips herself away from him. She jabs a forceful shove at him. She takes a couple of steps back and cringes, tears streaking down her face.

He shrugs at her while holding the syringe up in the air.

She gawks at him and gnarls her face in anger. She gives him a spiteful whack with her fisted right arm.

"Owe." He whimpers, "Please stop hurting me."

Growling and whimpering she spits out, "I hate you."

He looks hurt and says, "I doing this because I'm your brother and I love you."

She spits in his face again and crawls back into the cabin through the window.

Once inside, she violently slams the window down. She stomps over to the bed. She flops into it face down.

After she's in bed the drill sounds again, "Zzzz... zzz." Debra angrily grabs a pillow and slams it over her head. She curls up on her side and goes back to sleep.

Dexter finishes screwing the screws into the grate. When he's done he goes back to the cabin's kitchen. Mentally and physically exhausted, Dexter trudges back to the table and falls into one of the chairs. Harry appears next to him in the other chair.

Harry says, "Debra might break a window and cut herself with a shard of glass."

Dexter says, "I'd hear the glass breaking. Besides, most people would find that very hard to do to themselves. After all she's a cop. She had a gun for twenty years. But she decided to use sleeping pills instead of her weapon. I remember her talking about the Xanax. She said how it gave her that half second of peace. She just wanted the peace it gave her to last forever."

Harry says, "So now you're sure Hannah didn't poison her again?"

Dexter says, "No. Not entirely sure."

Harry says, "Perhaps you should take greater precautions right now?"

Dexter says, "No. I'm not doing that to her. Not unless I'm absolutely sure I have to."

Dexter pulls out the bottle of Xanax that was in his pocket. He turns over the bottle in his hand. The pills tumble around inside the cylinder.

Dexter says, "Is this what my life in gonna be like from now on? Watching Debra every second while she yells at me and hits me." He puts the pills down on the table and pushes the bottle away from himself. He sighs and says, "Hannah... I miss her so much. I long to see her again? The flowers she gave have long since withered away, like her presents from my life."

Harry says, "That didn't have to be the case. When you visited Hannah, in prison, she talked of running away with you. You could be in Argentina, right now, with her. Hannah would be a mother to Harrison. All of you could be a family together. Just like you so long for."

Dexter says, "If I had done that, back then, Debra would be in jail by now. And it would be all my fault. I made her an accomplice to Travis's murder."

Harry says, "In jail is better than dead. And she'd be in jail for being your accomplice, not killing the captain of Miami Metro."

Dexter says, "You're saying by trying to 'fix' things I keep making things worse. Well it's too late to walk away now."

Harry says, "Is this the best thing for Debra? Is she better off now? Is she safe from herself?"

Dexter says, "I don't even know anymore?"

Dexter puts his head in his hands. Harry pats his shoulder.

**I titled this chapter, "My Sister's Keeper" after the book by that same name. It seems a dark joke that in here it refers to Dexter kidnapping Debra.**


	4. Boxing Debra

**Chapter 4**

**"Boxing Debra"**

It's several hours later, back in the bedroom, with Debra. She wakes up in the middle of the night. She gets up to go to the bathroom. She goes to open the bedroom door. She turns the knob. To her surprise the door is unlocked. But after the door is open a crack it stops on something that's on the floor. It's Dexter. He's lying on the floor in front of the door.

"Owe," Dexter says at being hit by the door. He moves out of the way so Debra can open the bedroom door all the way.

"How's the floor?" Debra inquires with great contempt.

"Hard," He replies.

"Good," she spits back at him. She points to the bedroom she just walked out of. She says, "There seems to be some items missing from my belongings."

He asks, "Yes?"

She asks, "You went through my belongings and stole things out of my bags?"

He replies, "Yes."

She says, "Because you think I'm suicidal. Because of the Xanax overdose."

He responds, "Maybe, I dunno. I just don't want to take any chances."

She rolls her eyes, stomps into the bathroom. She slams the door shut behind her.

Dexter knew Debra would find the bathroom far more appealing now than she had earlier this evening. The first thing Dexter did after he locked down the bedroom, was to clean the bathroom thoroughly. He also stocked it with supplies. He felt safe with her in the bathroom. The bathroom window was too small for her to crawl out of. There had been potentially dangerous items in the bathroom originally, but Dexter had long since removed them all. This included razors, pills, cleaning supplies, bleach.

He actually wasn't too uncomfortable on the floor, in the hallway. In addition to his pillow and blanket he put a throw rug under himself. And frankly any precaution that kept Debra out of prison, and not dead, helped him sleep easier.

Dexter hears the shower going. He hopes this cools Debra off. He goes back to sleep.

Twenty minutes later Debra starts to emerge from the bathroom. She's in a T-shirt and sweatpants with her hair wrapped in a decorative towel. The T-shirt, she wears, has her signature pattern on it of course. She tries to open the bathroom door. Again she gets the door open a crack and hits Dexter who's lying on the floor.

"Owe," Dexter says again at being hit by the door.

Debra asks, "Do you have to sleep right up against the door like that?"

He says, "Well I have to sleep sometime don't I?"

She says, "And I'm interrupting your sleep by hitting you with the door."

He says, "Well I have to know the second you're outta the room."

She asks, "Why? So you can watch me step over your body?"

He says, "Yes."

She says, "So you can make sure I don't escape?"

He says, "Yes."

She says, "Because you think I'm going to turn myself in."

He says, "Yes."

She asks, "But you also think I'm going to kill myself."

He says, "Possibly."

She says, "I don't get it. Do you think I'm gonna turn myself in or kill myself. Because I don't think I can do both. You're being ridiculous."

He says, "I'm not sure what you're going to do. I just don't wanna take any chances."

She says, "You know life in prison sounds better than what happened to LaGuerta."

Dexter asks, "Do you think you deserve the same fate as LaGuerta?" He thinks back to Debra's Xanax overdose. He distinctly remembers pounding on her chest as she lay, not breathing, on her living room floor.

Debra sits on the floor across from Dexter, facing him. She says, "I keep telling you Dex, I'm not going to hand myself over to the police and I certainly don't think I deserve to die."

Dexter says, "You said the police were the good guys, unlike me. You were disgusted to learn of my past indiscretions. You kept trying so hard to get away from me."

Debra says, "Well I was kinda surprised my own brother was kidnapping me. And I had quite the rude awakenings tonight. And not just because I learned more about your kills. I mean, remembering everything that happened in the gas station bathroom when we were kids. God, do you blame me for freaking out about all that?"

Dexter says, "It's not that I blame you. I'm just worried that's all. I just don't want anything bad to happened. I'm afraid something will go wrong and it'll be all my fault. I can't afford to make anymore mistakes."

Debra gets up and sits down beside him. She smiles and says, "Nothings going to go wrong." She holds his hand. "Oh, not with my big brother here to protect me."

Dexter looks at Debra suspiciously. This was quite the change of attitude from earlier this evening. He wondered. Was she pulling his leg? Did she have an ulterior motive?

He says, "That's good to hear I guess." He looks her up and down, scrutinizing her.

"You know Dexter," she continued, "Ever since I was a kid I always felt this sense of safety around you. Like whenever I was afraid I felt compelled to be close to you. And then when I was close to you I suddenly felt better. Like whenever something went wrong in my life I kept moving in with you. Like after what happened with your brother Brian."

Dexter says, "Well I'm just glad I could be there for you."

Debra says, "Actually it's funny watching you sleep on the floor like this. You wouldn't believe what this reminds me of."

He asks, "What does this remind you of?"

Debra says, "When I was a kid, since I was nine years old actually..." she tilts her head and raises her eyebrows at him, "I always had these nightmares. I would wake up in the middle of the night terrified. But, upon waking, I'd never remember what these nightmares were about."

Dexter asks, "Do you remember what these nightmares were about now?"

Debra wags her finger at him, "I'll get to that part of the story later. Well anyway, after one of these nightmares I'd be afraid to be alone. Most kids in that position would crawl into bed with their parents."

Dexter says, "But you didn't do that."

Debra says, "No I didn't."

Dexter asks, "Then what did you do?"

Debra says, "Well I would grab my pillow and blanket... " she then literally grabs Dexter's pillow and blanket that's on the floor, "and I would sneak into your room and curl up on the floor." She lightly hits his shoulder with the back of her hand and says, "Actually you never even knew I was there."

Dexter smiles and says, "Ahh... I always knew you were there. You always woke me up when the door would screech open. I just pretended to stay asleep."

Debra laughs, "What? But I heard you snoring."

Dexter says, "I was pretending to snore. Didn't you notice how my door let out this awful screech whenever you opened it."

Debra says, "I thought you were a sound sleeper."

Dexter says, "Oh gimme a break. Who'd sleep through that noise?"

Debra says, "Well, you never said anything."

Dexter shrugs and says, "I figured you didn't want me to know."

Debra says, "Oh, anyway." She shakes her head, "Tonight, in that gas station bathroom, I finally remembered what the nightmares were about."

Dexter says, "So they were about you being raped and me killing your rapist."

Debra says, "Yes, they were about you rescuing me. That's why I always had this sense of 'safety around you.'" She makes quotation marks in the air.

Dexter says, "Oh, I see." He nods.

Debra continues, "Well do you remember how a couple of years ago I was seeing a psychiatrist. Her name was Dr. Michelle Ross."

Dexter says, "Yah, because of the shooting at the restaurant. You shot and apprehended some maniac there. He was shooting up the restaurant."

Debra says, "Well I started seeing a Dr. Ross because of it. I told Michelle about how you're adopted and about how I always had this feeling of 'safety around you.' She asked me, 'Where does this feeling come from?' and I told her, 'I don't know.' I couldn't explain, at the time, why I felt that way. In the end the shrink had me convinced that I was in love with my own brother."

Dexter says, "Oh, I see... " He pauses to think about this. "Well I'm glad to hear that. When you told me you were in love me I was surprised. I know I'm adopted, but in my heart I always felt like I was really your brother in every way."

Debra says, "Do you remember when I was helping LaGuerta investigate the Bay Harbor Butcher cases?"

Dexter says, "LaGuerta came up with a list of people that fit my victim profile."

Debra says, "That's right. Remember Phillip Barns, he was a wedding photographer you killed?"

Dexter says, "Yah."

Debra says, "Well LaGuerta and I talked to Barn's son, Tye."

Dexter says, "I see."

Debra says, "Well Tye Barns said how his father beat him, and his mother, Patricia, all the time. Tye told us that May 19th, 2007 was the best day of his life. It was the day his father disappeared.'"

Dexter says, "Oh good."

Debra says, "Well that got me thinking. About all the good you've done by killing all those bad people. How the effect of that can cascade on infinitely. How that saves, perhaps, an extraordinary number of good people who will go on to do good things. Lets say perhaps, if somehow, you could of killed Trinity back when he was a young man. That would be, what, a hundred plus lives that would be spared. And that's just in you only killing one person. You killed over a hundred bad people. Surely some of them were going to mount up quite a body count. I mean, isn't it worth it all. Just thinking of the sheer number of lives saved, all the good that it does."

Dexter says, "That's true."

Debra says, "I don't think that your life, or my life, or even LaGuerta's life, really matters. Not when compared to saving hundreds, if not thousands, of lives, in your lifetime. You have to make saving that vast number of lives the priority, even over saving your life. Otherwise, how can you call yourself human, being so selfish. I think the most important thing is you to continue your work. I think we should go to Mexico, and even travel the world, continuing your work. The world will always have an infinite number of bad people in it. The law, of course, will never be able to save all the good people from all the bad people. Everyone should try to make the world a better place. But you, in particular, have the extraordinary ability to do a great amount of good. So hows 'bout it? Lets leave for Mexico tomorrow." She claps her hands together.

Dexter looks at her tearfully and says, "Oh Deb, I'm so glad to hear you say that. I didn't even think of it all that way. Yes, lets leave for Mexico tomorrow."

Debra smiles and says, "Great." She hugs him. "You know Dexter, I know siblings are known for fighting, but I've always considered you my closest and dearest friend."

Dexter agrees and says, "I feel the same way. We definitely are the best of friends."

She says, "I don't know about you Dexter but I've gotten enough sleep. It's almost dawn now. How about we just start getting our things together now."

He says, "That sounds great. I'll start packing. The boats actually already prepared."

She laughs and says, "Of course it is. I'll go back to my room and start getting my things together. There's just one thing. Since we're going to Mexico and we will probably be going to a seedy area, I'm not sure I'll feel safe there without my gun."

He says, "Well I'm sure my blade will protect us pretty well."

She says, "I don't doubt your mad skills, bro. But what if someone's shooting at us from a distance? What do you do? Do you throw your knife like a chinese star?"

He says, "Deb, I'm pretty adept at the martial arts but I don't do that."

She says, "Then what do you do in case like that?"

He says, "When I notice I'm being shot at, I duck to dodge the bullets."

She says, "What if someone sticks a gun in your face?"

He says, "I talk them into lowering their gun or I disarm them."

She says, "That's ridiculous. Like that's going to work every time."

He shrugs and says, "It has thus far."

She says, "Well then the gods of fate have smiled kindly upon you."

He says, "They certainly have."

She says, "Well my mad skills lie in a gun. Is my gun anywhere nearby?"

He says, "No. I left it, in a bush, at the beginning the trail we walked."

With disappointment she says, "Oh."

He says, "But there's a gun in the cabin. It's an old hand gun of Dad's he kept here. It's in a desk, in the hallway. It's in that alcove area at the end." He points to the desk at the end of the hallway. He continues, "The bottom drawer of that desk has a false bottom to it. The gun and its holster are in there."

She says, "Could you please get it for me? I'd really feel safer with it for the trip."

He says, "Sure. Whatever makes you happy. I've hated seeing you miserable lately. I've hated having you hate me."

She says, "Oh, you know I love you."

He says, "I know. I love you too."

She says, "Awe... I love how you say that now. I guess forty years of bitching about it finally paid off."

He says, "Well let me get you the gun."

They both get up off the floor. Dexter turns on the light in the hallway. He walks over to the desk in the alcove area. With the light on, there's a window over the desk that acts like a mirror. It's still dark out so the hallway light gives a clear reflection in the window. The mirror of the window shows Dexter approaching the desk and then disappearing from view. He sinks out of the shot as he kneels down to get the gun. Debra's then left alone in the window's reflection.

The second Debra, and her image, are out of Dexter's sight, her expression changes drastically. In the window mirror, Debra's image shows her become furious with rage. Her lips curl over her teeth, exposing them in a growl. Her hands ball up into angry shaking fists. Her eyes bulge out of her head, exposing the whites of her eyes. Debra sees her own furious reflection being mirrored back to her. She glowers down at Dexter with her silent fury.

Dexter's right below the window and is oblivious to all of this going on above and behind him. He's kneeling on the floor, looking down. He's preoccupied with getting the gun out of the drawer. He opens up the top drawer of the desk and takes a key out of it. He then uses that key to unlock the bottom drawer, where the gun is. With a creak of the wood he opens up the false bottom. Their father's gun finally comes into the light. The Dexter stands up and turns around with gun in his hand. The second he does this Debra's expression reverts back to it's friendly manner. She smiles at her brother and opens her hands up in a welcoming gesture. He hands her the gun.

She holds the gun in both hands and brings it to her heart.

She smiles and says, "Thanks Dexter, I feel safer with it in my hands already. I'll go to the bedroom and change my clothes. I'll get my things together."

She goes back to the bedroom and shuts the door. She still has a towel twisted in her hair. She grabs the towel and tosses it across the room. In the bedroom she goes to the far end of the room. She looks in the gun to see if it has bullets in it. It does. She unlatches the safety switch. Dexter knocks on the door. She hides the gun behind her back and smiles.

She says, "I'm not undressed or anything. You can come in."

He opens the door and says, "Hey Deb, I need to tell you something. It's about us being on the lam."

She says, "Sure, and there's something I want to ask you as well? It's personal. Could you please shut the door behind you?"

He asks, "Sure, what is it?" He turns around to shut the door behind himself.

The second the door is closed, Debra pulls out the gun from behind her back. She cocks the trigger of the gun. It makes a "[click]" sound. Dexter still has his back turned away from Debra. He hears the [click] sound of the gun and freezes in place with his hand still on the doorknob. He lets go of the door knob and slowly turns around. He sees Debra pointing the gun at him. At the sight of this, Dexter's whole body seems to sag with defeat. He's completely crestfallen.

He looks at the ground and breathes out a single word, "No."

He looks at Debra with despair in his eyes.

With venom in her voice she asks, "What I wanted to ask you, dear brother of mine, is how a serial killer like you can have a hundred and nine lives?"

Looking like he's gonna cry, he weakly says, "Deb." He gives her a feeble smile and raises up his arm. He quietly says, "Give me the gun."

She shakes her head and says, "No. I'm gonna shoot you this time. I'm gonna finally end this."

He asks, "End what? Me saving so many innocent lives." He points behind himself towards the door. "What you just said out in the hallway, all the good I do, all the lives I save. Everything you said. It's all true."

She says, "What about all the innocent lives you take? What about all the non killers you've killed? All the innocent lives you will take in the future? You think you're not accountable for each and every innocent life you take? You think the vast number of lives you may be saving, excuses you to take an innocent life here or there?"

He says, "I only broke the code at times out of love for my family? I only wanted to protect them, to protect you. Because I love you."

She says, "Well your love seems very dangerous. And I don't want your so called 'love' if comes with a heaping handful of murder. You can keep your 'love' and save it for no one."

He takes a step forward, towards her, with his arm outstretched, like it's ready to take the gun.

He says, "Deb, I'll change. I swear, from this point on, I'll only kill killers that fall through the cracks."

Her gun arm starts shaking. Tears well up in her eyes. She cries, "You already made that promise to me and you broke it. You're not getting better. You're getting worse. You're killing non killers more and more frequently. You stooped to going after, to kill, a true innocent like LaGuerta. And I'm not changing you, putting you on the straight and narrow. You're the one changing me, making me a murderer. Because you're always ten steps ahead of the game. Because you don't just have a plan B. You got a plan C, D, E, F..."

The whole time Debra talks, Dexter slowly walks closer to her with his arm outstretched. By the time she stops talking, she suddenly realizes that his outstretched hand is just a couple of feet from her. She steps to the side and starts walking backwards, to the side of the room. She's now between the wall and the bed. She'll be backed up against the corner of the room soon. Then there will be no place left for her to go.

The gun is now shaking violently in her hand. She cries out, trembling, "Stop! Don't come any closer! I will shoot you!"

Dexter smiles and says, "Deb, it's okay, it's alright. Just calm down... Just give me the gun." He takes a final step towards her and says. "We've been through this before. You can't kill me. You love me."

Debra cries out in pain. "You're manipulating me!" Her violently shaking hand, suddenly points the gun up to her own head."

Dexter calls out in a panic, "Oh God!" He goes to slap the gun out of her hand.

The second Dexter's slapping hand meets Debra's gun hand, she finally pulls the trigger. "[Bang!]" The gun goes off. The gun fires upward, towards the ceiling. The bullet grazes the right side of Debra's face. The bullet's now imbedded in the ceiling. There's a king sized bed next to them. Dexter's slap lands the gun on top of the sheets of the bed. The gun lays on the far bottom corner of the bed away from them.

Debra cries out, "Oh f***!" She lounges onto the bed. She lands on the top part of the bed that's closest to her. She laying on the sheets, diagonally, reaching for the gun. The gun's on the edge of the bed, almost falling off. She scrambles to get herself up on all four so she can crawl over to it. She claws at the sheets under her. This action pulls the sheets under her, inching the gun closer. Dexter lounges onto the bed too. He lands right on top of Debra. He straddles her, flattening her to the bed, inhibiting her ability to crawl. Debra stretches out her left arm to grab the gun.

Dexter blurts out, "Stop it." He grabs her by the shoulders and yanks her downward, pulling her closer to himself. This causes Debra's left hand to stop, just shy, of reaching the gun.

She mutters, "Sh**."

Dexter lets go of her shoulders to make a grab for the gun himself. Debra's now able to slide herself forward. She crawls her hand over the gun. She grins, fiendishly, as her fingers intertwine around the trigger guard.

But then she feels both of Dexter's hands clamp down around her gun hand. As this happens her gun hand tightens its grip. Her free hand joins in the fight for the gun. But Dexter just rips the gun straight out of her hands. He tosses it across the room, far from the bed. With a thud, the gun bounces off the wall and lands on the floor. Debra's laying on her stomach, underneath Dexter. Dexter grabs both of Debra's wrists and forces her hands to meet her shoulders. He squeezes her elbows, to her sides, with his knees while still straddling her. He lets go of both her wrists. He grabs her by the upper arms. He then roughly flips over her whole body. She goes from lying on her stomach to lying on her back. She is now facing up, towards the ceiling.

Debra squeezes her eyes shut, cringing at being tossed around.

He grabs both her wrists again. He brings her wrists together and pins them both down over her heart.

He mutters under his breath, "Gotcha."

She kicks her legs down into the bed and twists her body around to the side. All in an effort to get out from under him. She growls, "F*** off."

As she tries to escape, he shakes and pushes her down into the bed, bouncing them both.

With great annoyance he mutters, "God stay put already."

She tries to push her arms out from under him.

He tightens his grip on her wrists and her hands go numb.

She kicks her legs into the bed again and tries twisting her body the other way. After a few seconds she gives up on escaping. Her attempts to get away prove useless. She slumps her legs down and lays limp.

Once the fight goes outta her, he loosens the grip on her wrists. Blood flows back into her hands.

Dexter sits down on top of her, weighing her down. In relief he closes his eyes and leans his head back. He takes a deep breath.

Debra starts crying in despair, "Aawww, aawww."

Dexter looks down at Debra's crying face.

She looks back up at him, sobbing. He looks blurry to her through the tears. Her eyelids squeeze together to let the pools of tears out of her field of vision. She can now see his face clearly. He's looking down at her wistfully.

There's what looks to be a skidmark up the right side of Debra's face. The mark's on the outside edge of her cheek, framing her tear streaked face. A single drop of blood beads up at the center of the skidmark. Her tears, on the right side of her face, flow into the drop of blood. The tears carry the drop down to the backside of her head.

They stay like that for a time while Debra continues to cry. They look at each other, not saying anything, not moving.

After a minute Dexter breaks the silence. He lets out a big sigh and says, "When that gun went off I thought my heart was going to shoot straight out of my body." He laughs and looks off into space.

Debra hiccups small convulsions as her crying dies down. In a delirious way, her eyes roll around the room. Her gaze then settles for looking downward.

Dexter looks back down at her, shaking his head. He says, "I can't tell you what a relief it is to finally have you pinned down. I don't know what I would do if that gun had fired off two inches to the left and killed you. I dunno know. I just... I just can't imagine you not being there. You've always been there. You've been there ever since my mom got... Well you know the rest of that story don't you?" He laughs again, shaking his head. Mystified he surmises, "I couldn't imagine losing you too." He looks down on her curiously and then remarks, "So you just can't make yourself kill me uh? As much as you think I should die, you just can't seem to do the deed. Well I guess we've determined that you can and will kill yourself. That's where we really want different things... dear sister of mine. Do you have anything to say?"

Debra looks at him and quietly says, "F*** you."

Dexter smirks and says, "Well Debs, I can just stay like this all day long. But I got things to do, places to go. I got to batten down the hatches. Gotta keep sisters from from committing suicide. Kudos to you though." He nods his head towards the door. "That speech you gave out in the hallway. Wowee. You've been thinking about this a long time haven't you? You really had me going. Your plan almost worked. I still can't believe I gave you that loaded gun." He rocks from side to side on his knees while still straddling her, still grabbing her wrists. He chants to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He sways like a pendulum above her. He stops dance/chant and looks down at her wistfully. He sighs and says, "I love you so much."

She whispers, "I hate you."

He looks at her pouting, "Oh, but you also love me don't you? And that's your problem isn't it?" He gives a long slow shake to head his from side to side. He pouts and gushes, "Well I only have pure love for you sweet sister. And I just wanna see you alive and well and happy." He grins and looks off into the distance. He says, "And now I have the rest your life to for this to happen in."

She scoffs and gives him an incredulous look.

He continues, "And again, dear Debs, you were right more than you know. I am dangerous. Because I would kill an infinite number of people to keep my family safe."

She cringes in horror and disgust. She croaks out, "You are one sick f*** Dexter Moiser."

He pouts again and says, "That's Dexter Morgan to you young lady." He stares off into space and says, "Ever since your Xanax overdose, I have been terrified. I was terrified that, once again, I would walk into a room and find you lying there, on floor, not breathing. And now, much to my relief, I finally gotcha-where-I-wancha." Once again he shakes and pushes her into the bed bouncing them. He asserts, "I gotcha where you can't hurt yourself, no more."

She grimaces again at being shaken. She says, "You're the one hurting me."

He insists, "No." He moves his left hand so that it pins down both of Debra's wrists by itself, freeing his right hand. He uses his free hand to point his finger in her face.

He firmly states, "Your one hurting yourself. You're the one trying to kill yourself." After dabbing his finger at her, Dexter uses his right hand to resecure her wrist.

She shakes her head.

He continues, "I can finally put my fears, of your suicide, permanently to rest. I can finally stop worrying about it all the time." He smirks at Debra and says, "We'll chit chat a little more later." He wiggles around a little with excitement. "I just can't wait to start revamping your room... your wardrobe..." He squeezes his shoulders up together and squeals with excitement. "ehhhh... " He moves his hand left hand to, again, pin down both of Debra's wrists by itself, freeing up his right hand. This time, with his free hand, he takes the syringe out of his pocket. He bites the cap off the needle. He turns his head to the side to spit it out.

Debra sees the M90 descending on her. She vacantly stares up at the ceiling past Dexter. She gravely drones, "I wish I were dead."

Dexter sticks the syringe in her neck and says, "I love you too."

**I titled this chapter, "Boxing Debra" after the movie "Boxing Helena." It suppose to somewhat refer to Dexter tormenting Debra like in that movie. But of course not in such a gruesome way as in "Boxing Helena." Like with "My Sister's Keeper" the title chapter is more just a dark wink to those other stories and/or their vague resemblance to the story I wrote.**


	5. What Tomorrow Brings

**Chapter 5**

**"What Tomorrow Brings"**

It's now later that same morning, back in Orlando, where Harrison currently is. Yesterday Jaime brought Harrison to Orlando. Dexter told Jaime, over the phone, he needed her to bring Harrison to Orlando right away. Dexter said this was due to a "family emergency" but one he couldn't get into at the moment. Jaime called the grandparents and they were able to take Harrison right away, that same day.

However the grandmother in the family is sick. She has cancer. The neighbors have a dog that barks all night long. The dog's barking keeps the sick grandmother up at night.

Cody and Harrison are playing catch in the backyard. It's early in the morning. Astor's in the backyard with them. She's sipping tea while reading a magazine, "Teen Against Quarterly," she never misses an issue.

Cody accidentally throws the ball over the fence into the neighbor's yard. This sets the neighbors dog off barking again.

Harrison cheerfully offers, "I'll get it!" He runs over and crawls through a hole at the bottom of the fence.

Astor and Cody then hear a, "[Whack!]" sound. The dog suddenly stops barking. Astor and Cody are confused and look at each nervously.

Astor offers, "I'll jump over the fence and see what's going on over there."

Cody laughs, "Don't jump the fence if you're afraid to face what's on the other side."

Astor jumps over the fence. She sees that Harrison has the neighbor's beagle in his left hand. It's limp with a bloody head. A bloody rock is in his right hand.

Harrison smiles at Astor and says, "Now grandma can sleep at night." He proudly holds up the dead beagle.

Astor half smiles at Harrison in a horrified grimace.

It's now back in Miami, back at the Morgan family cabin. It's later that same morning. Debra wakes up. She feels her head is resting on someone leg. She waggles her head some as she wakes up. Some strands of her hair fall in her face as she moves her head. She sees a hand in front of her face. The hand gently brushes the hair out of her face.

Above her head she hears Dexter's cheerful voice. He say, "Wakey-wakey sleepy head."

She turns her head up towards the voice.

Dexter's gazing down at her with a half grin on his face. Her head is on his lap. He's sitting with his legs crossed on the floor, up against the wall. Her eyes bug out of her head as she looks up at him.

She suddenly lets out a high pitch scream, "Aaahhhh!" She tries to scramble away from him. She finds she can't move her arms. Her arms seem to be bounded up in clothe in a folded position, tight to her body. She realizes she's in a straight jacket. She scurries and rolls away from Dexter as best she can. She looks, bug eyed, wildly around her. She sees that she's in a padded room like in an insane asylum. Dexter's in the room alone with her. She shrinks away from him, shaking her head, trembling in terror. She worms her way to the other side of the room. Dexter gets up and walks over to her. He stops a few feet away from her, reaching his hands out to her.

She screams, "Stop! Stay back!"

He smiles and says reassuringly, "Calm down. Relax. It's okay. Let me help you stand up." He takes another step closer to her with his arms out to pick her up.

She gives a guttle bark of, "No," while shaking her head. She squirms her way to the wall behind her. She leans against the wall to wedge herself up to a standing position.

He claps his hands and cheers, "Yah, you do it! Hooray!"

She walks around the padded cell a little and looks around. She says, "What the f***!"

He says, "Yah, your new accommodations. Or should I say your old accommodations?" He nods his head towards the windows. Outside the room is the same view of the trees. This is the same room, in the same cabin. But the room's been completely done up as a padded cell, including plexiglass with metal mesh on the windows.

Shocked, she asks, "But how did you do all this? How long did you have me unconscious?"

He says matter-a-factly, "Just a few hours. That gave me plenty of time. Remember when you had me at gunpoint. I mean for the third time." He points to the side of himself. "The time that happened earlier this morning... Anyway, while I was at gunpoint, you said something to me. Something about how I'm always ten steps ahead of the game. That I always have a plan B, C, D, E."

She asks, "Yah, what of it?"

He says, "Well, you're more right than you know. This padded cell was already in place. I just stripped away a superficial surface layer I put on it. I already had the windows, I just replaced them."

She says, "That's why the floor and walls were so shiny and new. Even though the rest of cabin is full of dust and cobwebs."

He says, "That's right. You were right to think it all looked so suspicious."

She says, "So you didn't rip those metal window grates off the convenience store. You already had them. That's why you were so conveniently well prepared to imprison me."

He says, "Right again. And may I say, you too, have played a very good game." He gives her a few short little claps. "[clap, clap, clap]"

She says, "What do you mean I've had a good game? I didn't even know we were playing."

He says, "Well, whether you knew you were in a game, or not, you almost won." He traces a line down his own face, mirroring the path of Debra's scar. He says, "Or, should I say, you almost lost the game, as it were. Depends how you look at."

Debra winces the right side of her face, where the scar is. It was still sore. Any blood from the bullet track has since scabbed over. Her skin was sliced in a nice straight line up her face. The gunshot had been just shy of making a much bigger mess.

With a fleering look she jeers, "So what's your plan Psycho Boy? Are you going to prison me for life? Kill me? Put me in an elaborate death maze? What?"

He shakes his head and laughs, "'An elaborate death maze.' You watch too many movies." He declares emphatically, "I keep telling you 'I love you.' I just want what's best for you." He puts his hands in prayer position and then points the prayer towards her. He continues, "I just wanna see you happy again and safe, safe from harm from others, safe from harm from yourself." He looks at her sorrowfully.

She scoffs and cries, "You think this will make me happy? Drugging me and putting me in this makeshift insane asylum?"

He explains, "I did this to you because you tried to kill yourself... again."

She says, "I told you Hannah must of poisoned me with the Xanax."

He scoffs back at her and says, "And last night." He puts his hand up to her face, gesturing to the scar. He asks, "How do you explain that?"

She twitches the cheek with the scar on it again. She smiles and says, "When I shot myself it was a split second decision. Not even a decision... " she shrugs and shakes her head. "It was a sporadic arm movement. You know how bad my arm was shaking. I flinched okay."

He gives her a doleful smile and slowly claps, "[clap, clap, clap]"

She says, "Dexter, I'm not performing for you. I'm not lying."

Forlorn in expression, he shakes his head. He reaches out his index finger and traces the line-scar down her cheek. His finger follows the wound from her temple to her jaw. Where his fingertip falls off her jaw, he drops his hand. He then simply says, "No."

She asks, "No to what exactly?"

He states, "No to you getting out of here. No to killing yourself."

She says, "Dexter... " He holds up his hand in a stopping gesture and walks away a little.

He says, "Save it."

She inquires, "So what now? You just keep me tied up in here until I what? Calm down? Get on the right meds? Get the right therapy?"

He nods and says, "Yah, the right therapy, you could say."

She asks, "You're gonna bring a shrink in here?"

He shakes his head and says, "No, you're gonna go to an actual facility in about a week. It's in Mexico. You have an appointment there. We'll start heading there by boat tomorrow."

She says, "Oh. How long will I stay there?"

He guilefully says, "Not long."

She says, "This must be some quick acting therapy."

He brightly says, "You could say that."

She asks, "What kind of therapy is it?"

He glibly says, "Electroshock therapy."

She gawks and says, "You're f***ing with me."

He says, "I'm not f***ing with you."

She says, "No."

He says, "Yes."

She pleads, "Please."

He says, "I wish it hadn't come to this. I prayed it wouldn't come to this. But I just can't seem to stop the past from repeating itself no matter how hard I try." He paces around the room a little.

She asks, "What do you mean?"

He says, "Come on Deb. Do you really think the both of us... " He points his hand back and forth between the both of them. " ...that we would both forget such a memorable event. The event of the rape/killing in that gas station bathroom. It happened when we were nine and twelve years of age. We wouldn't both forget that kind of thing. Not at those ages. I certainly didn't forget. I cherish the memory of hacking to death that monster." He laughs and says, "Boy did that pedophile pick the wrong child to rape."

She asks, "What? What are you saying?"

He says, "When you were nine you got raped. You then saw me kill your rapist. I hacked him to death, with an ax, right in front of you. For days after that you kept trying to harm yourself. You tried to overdose on Mom's chemo pills. You jumped out your bedroom window and got a gash on your leg. You dove into a shallow lake head first. You hit your head on a rock and fell unconscious for a few minutes. I carried your limp body out of the water."

She looks confused and says, "What? The scar on my leg? Dad said I fell out of that tree house in the backyard. You said I was trying to rip a bebe gun out of your hands and I fell backwards."

He asks, "And do you have any recollection of this happening?"

She says, "Well, no."

He says, "After the camping trip you kept trying to hurt yourself in worse, and worse, ways. Dad and I manage to keep the truth from Mom. We even hid the truth when Dad took you to the emergency room to have your leg gash stitched up. Dad and I told Mom the treehouse story to explain the stitches. He convinced her you were just gravely disappointed about the camping trip not working out and that's why you were acting out. He said you were going through a tomboy phase. He insisted we all go camping again the following weekend. But instead of going to back to the cabin, Dad brought us to a mental institution in Mexico, and that's where you got your therapy. Your electroshock therapy that is. He bribed a doctor there to do the treatment. Dad warned us that if a word was ever spoken, about what really happened, he'd have to leave us in that mental institution permanently. He intimated us both into silence about everything."

She says, "I don't remember."

He says, "Of course you don't. You got electroshock therapy. It didn't just erase the rape, kill, and trip to Mexico. If seemed to erase months of your memories. You grades faltered. You went to summer school to catch up. The 'therapy' you got isn't an exact science. But it worked. You stopped trying to kill yourself. You became happy again. Well, you did have nightmares about the incident. After the trauma you slept in my room, at night, sometimes. But I didn't mind. I was happy to be there for you."

She asks, "Didn't Mom get suspicious at all these strange occurrences?"

He says, "She did get suspicious. But at that point she started being off and on sick with cancer. She was weak, distracted. Dad said he'd take care of it. And take care of it he did."

She asks, "Did we ever get counseling?"

He says, "Years earlier Mom insisted that I be tested for antisocial personality disorder. Dad had me practice saying all the right answers. The counselor said I was fine, proving Mom wrong."

She asks, "But still Mom must of had questions about things going wrong with me for so long."

He says, "She did. And Dad and I were well prepared with an arsenal of explanations at the ready. I was at his side, backing up all his stories. Dad told Mom that you were going through a sort of pre-teen rebellion. Mom again wanted counseling. But Dad feared if you went to a shrink you'd spill the beans about everything. He told Mom you just needed to play soccer with your friends, not get on Ritalin."

She stares off out the window. She gasps, "Oh my f***ing jesus."

He says, "Well see. You just need to go back and get some more help. It worked before. It can work again." He touches her unscarred cheek.

She cries, "Please don't do this to me."

He says, "Sorry."

She says, "You could've chosen any place to do all this. Why did you chose this place. The place of my trauma?"

He says, "The your Xanax overdose made me think, that perhaps, your memories of the rape/kill were coming back on there own. The last time you suicidal was right after the rape/kill. I wanted to put you in a secure place. I could then see how you would react to certain revelations. I thought, what if certain secrets from our past resurfaced and I wasn't there watching you every minute. I had to be sure you'd be safe."

She squints her eyes at him suspiciously. She states, "No, you thought if I remembered being raped as a child, I'd be more welcoming to you killing non killers."

He says, "I thought perhaps that'd be the case. Or perhaps remembering the whole incident would just make you more understanding, or forgiving, of my past indiscretions. Maybe you'd just see the benefits of my killings, in general, outweighing the drawbacks. Like when you gave me that speech out in the hallway. You presented such a compelling argument explaining all that. Whatever the case, first and foremost, I needed to be sure you were safe. I didn't want you either dead or in jail."

She says, "Even if I went to jail, I'd still have my mind. You just wanted me here with you, under your thumb. You just feel the need to control everything. Just my presence in your life enables your need to kill. You're an addict right? So therefore everyone in an addict's life is an enabler."

He adamantly states, "I have to look after you. I have to make sure you're okay."

She presses, "Why do you 'personally' have to make sure I'm okay? What the F*** is wrong with you? Look around you. Who does all this? It reminds me of one of your kill rooms." She pauses then hiccups a painful laugh. She mutters to herself, "I think I just answered my own question."

He exclaims, "I don't wanna kill you. I wanna save your life."

She says, "You said you wanted to see my reaction to certain revelations. God, it's like you're vetting me. And then you're gonna dispatch me on your boat when you bring me to Mexico."

He says, "I had to know what you would do. I just want you to see Harrison grow up. I want him to have his aunt in his life." Dexter then walks over to one side of the room and gestures to something on the wall.

Debra follows him and looks over to where he's gesturing to. Pinned at eye level is an eight by eleven inch photo. It's a family portrait. In the picture Dexter and Debra were bringing Harrison to see Santa. Framed in holiday trimmings, Harrison sits on Santa's lap, Dexter and Debra are kneeling down on either side of Santa's throne. Jaime's behind the camera. It was the last family photo they had all taken together.

Debra gawks at the picture, then at Dexter. She looks back and forth from her brother to the photo on the wall. She just can't believe he's done this. This last gesture's a little too on-the-nose to believe.

She exclaims, "What's with the f***ing photo?! I can't believe you put that in here."

He says, "This will help you. It'll help you remember what you have to live for." He gestures again to the picture.

She begs, "Please stop helping and thank you."

He looks confused and asks, "Thank you?"

She says, "Thank you for going above and beyond the call of duty to horrify me. Well I guess now the kill room's finally complete." She lifts her chin gesturing to the photo.

He says, "You're not gonna die here. Not if I have anything to say about it. I'm securing of our future."

With presentiment she asks, "And what's going to happen in the future?"

He says, "We're going to start over. We may have similar jobs to the ones we have now. That'll depend on how things pan out. After your treatment hopefully you'll forget about killing LaGuerta and my secret. How much therapy you'll need will depend on this."

She asks, "So you'll sautee me to a cucumber if need be?"

Half heartedly he says, "It won't come to that. But the best way to secure your life is for you to forget all about my secret. God knows all these events could reoccur with different outcomes." His eyes widen, thinking of the possibilities.

She says, "But electroshock therapy is just like Mom's cancer treatments. With chemo and radiation you're beating the body to get the cancer out. How black and blue are you gonna make my brain to get your secret out of it."

He says, "I wish I could do a laparoscopic procedure and take out only what hurts you. If I could I'd leave your brain in the pristine condition I found it in. But I can't."

She says, "But one way or another you'll get your secret outta my head. If not by the chisel than by the hammer."

He says, "I'm sorry. But I don't see another way. I can't let you die. I can't let you go to jail."

She says, "Well, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I met you."

Feeling beleaguered, Dexter sighs and looks down at the padded floor.

Time flashes back again to thirty years in the past. It's 1982. Harry and the kids are at the Mexican mental institution. Debra, at nine years old, is strapped to a gurney. The hospital staff are wheeling her into the treatment room for electroshock therapy. Harry and twelve year old Dexter are on either side of the gurney that holds Debra. The whole party approaches the treatment room doors.

A staff member holds up his hand in a stopping gesture. He says, "Sorry Harry, you and your son can't go beyond this point."

Harry says, "Let me say goodbye to my daughter."

The staff stops the gurney.

Harry pats the top of Debra's hair and says, "I'll see you when you're done with your treatment." He kisses her on the forehead and says, "I love you honey."

Debra looks at Harry and cries, "Dad please don't do this to me. I don't want the treatment."

In a protesting gesture, Dexter stands in front of the gurney and grabs it, blocking the gurney from entering the treatment room. He looks at Harry and says, "Dad stop this. Can't you see. Debra doesn't want the treatment. Lets go home. Lets get outta here."

Harry tells him, "Dexter, If Debra doesn't get this treatment right now she'll hurt herself."

Dexter says, "No she won't. I'll keep an eye on her."

Harry says, "We can't watch her every second." He points to the treatment room doors and says, "If Debra doesn't go in there right now she's gonna kill herself. And once she's dead there's be no undoing it."

Dexter gives a worried look to Debra.

Debra looks at Dexter then to Harry. Shakes her head and says, "No, please, I don't wanna go in there."

Defeated, Dexter sadly looks at the floor and lets go of the gurney. He walks outta the way of the staff. The staff wheel Debra into the treatment room. The treatment room doors swing shut and the flashback ends.

It flashes back to the modern day. Back in 2013. Adult, contemporary, versions of Dexter and Debra are at the Morgan family cabin. It's later that same day, in the afternoon. They're playing the game "BattleShip" while sitting at the kitchen table. Dexter's on one side of the table. He lightly pinches his chin with his thumb and forefinger, as he considers his next move. His elbows rest on the table. Debra's on the other side of the table. She also gazes down at her side of the board game, considering her next move as well. Unlike Dexter, she can't put her elbows on the table, nor pinch her own chin in contemplation. She's still in the straightjacket Dexter put her in after he horse tranqued her.

She says, "C4" indicating her next missile attack.

He cheerfully says, "Hey, you sunk my battleship."

She sighs and drones, "Great I'm so happy." She rolls her eyes and looks around the room with much disinterest.

He shrugs and says, "Wanna play best two outta three?"

She says, "Dexter... " She gestures, as best she can, to what she's wearing. She asks, "Why are you doing this?"

He glibly says, "To save your life."

She says, "No I mean, why are you keeping me in straight jacket. You're right next to me and I'm all of ninety pounds, soaking wet. Even if I made a dash for the kitchen cutlery." She lifts her chin, gesturing to the knives on the counter. "Couldn't ya just tackle me to the ground?" She half grins and shakes her head a little at him.

Dexter starts to put the game board pieces away. He says, "When you became suicidal... " He tilts his body side to side and says, "Well... the first time around. When you were nine. You started ripping your hair out of your head." He reaches over and touches the right side of her head. "You know this small bald patch you have here."

She says, "Yah, you and Dad said you accidentally slammed the car door on my hair. I pulled away and my hair ripped out."

He shakes his head and asks, "Do you have any recollection of this happening?"

She says, "Well no. Ohhh..." She looks off to the side in realization of what must of actually happened.

He says, "Well a bit of the hair you pulled out didn't grow back. Last night, in the kitchen, you started pulling at your hair again. Let me tell ya Deb. Back when you were nine, and you had that week of suicidal behavior. That was not a fun week for me. I've actually always been afraid of you reverting back to that behavior." He laughs bitterly and says, "And lately it seems all those fears have been coming true."

He boxs up the game and tucks it under his arm. He walks over to Debra with the game in hand. He pats her on the top of the head, while she still sits in the chair. She winces in annoyance.

He pouts and says, "Oh and I don't wanna hair hurt on this little head."

He then walks over to a shelf in front of them. It has a bunch of game board games in it. He puts back the "BattleShip" game and swats down on the ground. He starts thumbing through the game board selection.

He asks, "So what do you wanna play next? I'd be partial to 'Scramble,' 'Life,' 'Monopoly... '

Debra interrupts, "Didn't Mom notice I me plucking myself bald?"

Dexter half turns around while still swatting. He says, "Mom's hair was falling out because of her cancer treatments. We told her you pulled your hair out of your head in a sympathetic gesture."

She scoffs and says, "Like that makes sense. Who'd believe that?"

He shrugs and turns back to the board games. Changing the subject, he asks, "So what do you want to play? 'Monopoly?'"

She answers, "'Life' sounds good. I don't wanna get into 'Monopoly.'"

He says, "Well we have the time. We don't have to leave for your appointment until tomorrow."

She says, "Dexter, I've been thinking this. What? You're supposedly so afraid of me committing suicide, you're supposedly so afraid of me hurting myself, and yet you bring me back to the place of my childhood trauma. It's the same place where I got f***ed up to begin with. What? Were you trying to trigger suicidal behavior in me? Would that give you an excuse to fry my brain? All so you could drill your secret outta my head."

Dexter pivots around to face Debra, while still swatting. He's still in front of the shelf with all the game board games in it.

He says, "Well, when you attempted suicide with the Xanax... "

She says, "But I didn't... "

Dexter makes a stopping gesture with his hand. He then picks up the game of 'Life' and brings it over to the table. He sits down across the table from Debra. He says, "When you overdosed on the Xanax I wasn't sure if Hannah had poisoned you or not. I needed you in a place where I could monitor you and observe your behavior. I needed answers to my questions. Were you, going to, turn yourself in for LaGuerta's murder or not. Were you, going to, become suicidal or not. And I had to know if these events would ever occur in our lifetime. And I got my answers." He sits back in the chair and presents Debra with his outspread hands.

Debra says, "So this cabin was just some big experiment, complete with a rubber room. Dexter, ya know, I still don't know why you are so sure Hannah didn't poison me with the Xanax. And as far as what happen with the gun, in the bedroom... as far as that goes, I was very distraught. It's been crazy lately. It was a split second decision, a split second arm movement, a split second pull of the trigger.

It's kind of like when I shot LaGuerta. The second I shot her I regretted it. And I've been regretting it every moment since then. And I keep thinking, 'I didn't have to shoot LaGuerta. No one had a gun to head. It's not like I had to choose between shooting you and shooting LaGuerta. You put down your knife. You held up your hands. I coulda kneecapped ya. I coulda called for backup.'

And now I also regret shooting myself. I'm so glad you knocked that gun outta my hand. I'm so grateful to you for saving my life. How many times have you saved myself anyway? You've done that like what... ten times by now? And I appreciate you caring so much about me. I know how things must look to you, but I swear, I'm not suicidal. I don't need electroshock therapy. That's ridiculous. I just needed to calm down. And what? You're having me walk around all day in a straight jacket. Because why? Because I'm going to start ripping all my hair outta my head like some a psychopath. Now that's crazy.

Lets get outta this cabin already. We can go anywhere. We can do anything. We can travel the world together fighting crime."

He laughs and says, "'We can travel the world together fighting crime.' Now that is rich. You really do watch too many movies." He shakes his head and says, "And what about what I said in the bedroom. I tackled you, and told you, 'I'd kill an infinite number of people to keep my family safe.' What do you think about that?"

She smiles and says, "Well of course you didn't mean it. You were upset. I know you want your family safe. Who doesn't? Just like I know you just want me to be happy. And look... I'm happy." She smiles her most heartwarming smile at him.

He says, "But Deb, I did mean it. I would kill an infinite number of people to keep my family safe."

Her smile trembles. Her eyes glisten over.

He says, "What would you have me do? Take you outta that thing. Put another loaded gun back in your hands. How can I look at that scarred face of yours and ever do that again. No. No matter what you say. No matter how cooperative you are. No matter how happy you pretend to be. I will never let you go."

Her face trembles into over boiling rage.

She explodes roaring in anger, "F*** you! F***ing dam it! F*** you straight to hell!" She leaps to feet.

Startled, Dexter jumps out of his chair and steps back a couple of feet from her.

She kicks over the table between them. It goes slamming to the floor. Her whole body trembles in unbridled rage.

In a guttural ravenous voice she yells, "I hate your f***ing guts you f***ing psychotic demon from hell! I shoulda shot you f***ing dead the first chance I had! I shoulda smothered you in your sleep as a f***ing child!" She stares at him with unbelievable fury.

Dexter stands there in front of the newly turned over kitchen furniture. He raises his eyebrows, widens his eyes, he says, "Wowee... jesus christ. Uhh... " He hiccups a convulsive laugh.

Debra stands there glaring at him with demonic rage, gnashing her teeth, shaking with her heavy breath.

He gibes, "Alrighty then. Well I'm not regretting the straight jacket at this point."

After that they both stand there not saying anything for a few seconds. Debra breathing slows down. Her shaking eases up.

Dexter folds his arms and looks at her calmly.

Debra looks at the floor. Her whole body sags in defeat. She turns away from him and drops to the floor. She sits there staring blankly at the ground, not moving.

After a few seconds, Dexter walks over and sits down on the floor behind her. He looks at her with sympathy, wanting to help. He tentatively reaches out his hand to comfort her. He stops himself a second before touching her shoulder. He balls up his hand and retracts his arm.

Listlessly Debra drones, "You know back in the room, when I had the gun on you. I coulda shot you. When you shut the door behind yourself, you were facing away from me, you had your back to me. I coulda shot you dead then and there. But no." She gives a painful laugh and says, "I had to say that stupid f***ing line. And then when you turned around and looked at me. I lost my nerve. I guess that makes a hundred and ten lives you have."

He says professedly, "Debra I swear. From this point forward. I will only kill killers that fall through the cracks. And, if after your treatment, if you're still not happy, I'll put you out of your misery."

Tears well up in her eyes and drip off her lower lashes. She drones flatly, "If only that were true."

He gaze falls to the floor. In a defeated tone he says, "Yah. You're right. That's not true."

They both sit there silently for a while. Then the doorbell rings. Behind Debra, Dexter lifts his head in surprise. Debra's eyes widen. She slowly sucks in her breath. She looks around herself wildly. Her mouth slowly falls open.

She gets out in a guttural voice, "Help."

Dexter looks at her with fear. He reaches around her head with his hand. He goes to put his hand over her mouth to muzzle her. She viciously bites his fingers.

He flinches back his hand and squeaks out, "Owe."

Bug eyed she stands up, shaking. With bloody murder she cries out, "Heeelp! Heeelp! Heeelp! Please f***ing God! Heeeelp!"

Dexter scrambles to the kitchen drawer to get one of his needles.

The bushes outside russel. Someone's coming to the window. Dexter's looking down into the kitchen drawer when he hears the knocking at the window. He looks up at the window, where the knocking is coming from.

Debra's looking at the person in the window too. She vigorously shakes her head in terror. She lets out guttural blurts of, "No, no, no. No!"

Hannah McKay's at the window. She's smiling and waving at Dexter. Hannah sees that Debra's standing in the kitchen in a straight jacket. Hannah gives Dexter a confused look and points at Debra. Dexter rolls his eyes at Hannah from behind Debra's back. He walks up to Debra, from behind her, and sticks the syringe in her neck. Debra goes down. Dexter catches her and carries her to the couch.

**Hello Hannah indeed. I thought Hannah added an exciting dynamic to the show. Beautiful and deadly and Dexter's in love with her. A lot of my chapter titles are more of a dark joke. Here the chapter title, "What tomorrow Brings," it's more about a sense of foreboding and tragic destinies.**


	6. Hello Hannah

**Chapter 6**

**"Hello Hannah"**

Dexter opens the door to Hannah's angelic face. She beams a smile at him. They look at each longingly for a moment. Dexter takes a step closer and reaches out to her. Stepping forward herself, she meets him inside the cabin. He holds her arms.

Hannah holds his arms back and gives him a squeeze with her hands. She then playfully pushes him away and steps back outside the door.

She squeals with excitement, "Eeee... " She jumps and down, clapping, giggling.

He asks, "Won't you come in?" He gives a wave, and steps back, in a welcoming gesture.

Hannah remains in the doorway and keeps beaming at him. She says, "Oh Dexter, I have a couple of surprises for you. You'll never believe it." Doleful tears well up in her eyes. She leans down and to her side. She whispers to someone very short, who's right outside the cabin doorway.

Harrison then runs into the cabin up to his father. Harrison calls out, "Daddy! Daddy! I missed you!"

Dexter kneels down and Harrison leaps into his arms. Dexter joyously hugs and kisses his son.

Hannah smiles and stays in the doorway. She sings, "That's not all." She leans down, to the side, again. She picks up something that's right beyond the cabin's front door. She carries up in her arms a newborn baby.

She tearfully says, "It's a girl."

Dexter picks up Harrison and walks over to Hannah.

Dexter says, "I don't believe it."

Hannah says, "I told ya."

Dexter, Hannah, Harrison and the baby all sit around the kitchen table. Dexter has Harrison in his lap. Hannah sits at the table while nursing their daughter.

Hannah says, "I'm sorry Dexter. But before any of your questions I have got to know. What is with that?" She points to Debra, who's still horse tranqued, in a straightjacket, and sleeping on the couch.

When Hannah points to Debra, Harrison stands up on Dexter's lap and peers over at Debra on the couch.

Harrison asks, "Why is Aunt Deb asleep on the couch? Why is she in that funny shirt?"

Dexter smiles nervously. He looks at Harrison then back at Hannah.

Dexter says, "Well Aunt Deb needs to take a nap right now. She was getting fussy and I had to swaddle her up." He smiles at Hannah with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

Hannah says with a frozen smile, "I take it Aunt Deb is here involuntarily."

Dexter also says with a frozen smile, "That's right."

Hannah says, "Oh, what an interesting time you must of had here with Aunt Deb."

Dexter raises his eyebrows and nods. With a voice higher in pitch, he says, "You could say that."

Harrison says with distress, "Why was Aunt Deb screaming like that?"

Dexter says, "We were just playing 'Cowboys and Indians.' That's why she's all tied up. She got so tuckered out from playing she had to take a nap."

Hannah covers her mouth, stifling a laugh. As she does the baby unlatches. Hannah resnaps herself together and takes off the nursing cover.

Dexter says, "Harrison, Daddy wants to hold your sister, could you sit with Hannah a while."

Harrison says, "Okay. Can I go see Aunt Deb? She looks funny."

Dexter says, "Aunt Deb needs to rest. Just leave her alone for right now."

Harrison says, "Okay." He jumps off his Dexter lap and goes over to Hannah.

Dexter picks up his daughter and holds her in front of him. The baby opens her eyes and yawns. He asks, "What's her name?"

Hannah says, "Laura."

Dexter gushes, "Awwe... that's so sweet. Thank you." He cradles Laura and asks Harrison, "Harrison, do you mind if I talk to Hannah alone. Why don't you play out on the porch for a little while?"

Harrison says, "Okay Daddy." Harrison jumps off Hannah and runs outside to play out on the porch."

Dexter asks, "Hannah, how did you get Harrison here? I had Jaime take him to Orlando yesterday."

Hannah says, "I got back to Miami a few days ago. Ever since I got back to town I've been keeping tabs on you from a distance. I saw that you were having Jaime take Harrison back to Orlando. You know my friend Arlene. She has two daughters Harrison's age. Arlene, her kids, and I, we all went to Orlando. There's a children's park near the house of the grandparents there. Well this morning we all went to the park. We waited there in case Harrison happened to showed up. Soon after we arrived there, we see Harrison. Harrison was accompanied by his sister Astor and their grandmother. The grandmother went to the bathroom. She asked Astor to watch Harrison while she was gone. The grandmother is really old and sick. She took a long time in the bathroom. While grandma was indisposed, Astor starts texting on her phone. We had Arlene's kids lure Harrison to her car. The rest is history."

Dexter says, "I feel bad for Astor and their grandmother. But it's wonderful to see the kids."

Hannah says, "I thought it'd be great if Harrison were here too."

Dexter asks, "But why did you bring Harrison here?"

Hannah says, "I wanted him here for when you saw Laura for the first time. I wanted you to see your whole family together."

Dexter says, "It's okay. I'll call the grandparents and tell them I have Harrison and not to worry. I'll tell them there was some sort of mix up. So where did you give birth to Laura? That must of been difficult. Since you're a fugitive from justice and all."

Hannah says, "I just went to hospital in Mexico. I know of a certain place down there. It's a place where you can pay them to do you a service and they'll keep quiet about it. They'll forge documents for you. Whatever you need."

Dexter says, "Oh, I know well about how that all works. You said you kept tabs on me. But how did you know I was here? I was so careful about coming here."

Hannah says, "When we were together you love to tell me about your kills. You even told me about kills you were planning on doing in the future. You were always such a good planner. Never making a mistake. One killer you planned on killing was a woman by the name of Emelie Hiesenburg. I got back from Mexico a few days ago. I had Arlene watch Laura while I tracked you down. You previously told me about Hiesenburg. You said how she was due to be released from prison soon. So I tracked down Hiesenburg. Hiesenburg lead me to you. I watched you capture her and then bring her here. I assumed you used this cabin for her kill room. You also seemed to be preparing this cabin for something. I figured it might be a refuge of some kind. When you up and vanished I figured you went here. And I was right. Then Arlene and I went to get Harrison this morning. I wanted to surprise you with the kids. I thought if I came here with both Laura, and Harrison, you'd see how wonderful life could be. You know, having all of us together as a family."

Dexter asks, "I have to ask you something. Debra had a Xanax overdose ten days ago. She insisted that she didn't try to kill herself. She insisted that you must of somehow poisoned her again. Did you poison Debra with Xanax ten days ago?"

Hannah says, "I was in Mexico until a few days ago. I have records, video footage on my iphone. I can prove this."

Dexter says, "At this point I know Debra was lying. I just wanted to hear it from you, since you are here and all. Hannah, you did admit to trying to kill Debra six months ago. You said as much when I visited you in prison. Debra's suicidal right now. That's why I put her in a straightjacket. I'm having a hard enough time trying to stop Debra from harming herself. I don't need you here trying to do the same. You would never try and harm Debra again. Would you?"

Hannah says, "You know how I work. I don't enjoy killing. I do it because I have to. I take out people who are a threat to me. Debra used to be a threat but she's not anymore. She's gone from being the lieutenant of homicide to a suicidal psych patient. And her own brother has her kidnapped, horse tranqued and in a straightjacket. I have to ask though. What's with the scar on her face. You said she tried to kill herself. How did she get that scar on her face exactly?"

Dexter says, "She tried to shoot herself in the head last night. I knocked the gun out of her hand at the last second. The bullet grazed her face.

For the past six months Debra hasn't been doing well. Six months ago she killed LaGuerta. I put her in a tough position and she wound up shooting her. I fixed the evidence in Debra's favor. As far as how the cover up went, things seemed to be going well. But then at work they uncovered new evidence that seems to be leading them to the truth of what happened. This only made Debra more upset. Ten days ago she overdose on Xanax. I suspected she attempted suicide but she denied it. She kept saying you must of poisoned her again somehow. The police might soon arrest Debra for murder. When that happens I fear Debra will shoot herself. So I brought her here to this cabin to prevent all that.

Debra's been suicidal before. She got raped when she was nine. I walked in on her being raped and I killed her rapist. I hacked him to death with an ax while Debra watched. After that she kept trying to kill herself. Our father took her to get electroshock therapy in Mexico. After the therapy Debra stopped trying to kill herself. Now that Debra's suicidal again, I'll take her to get more of the therapy. She has an appointment for her treatment already. It's, again, at a mental institution in Mexico. We'll start traveling there tomorrow. The treatment will, again, hopefully, stop her suicide attempts.

After Debra's Xanax overdose I prepared this cabin complete with a rubber room and straightjacket. The police were zeroing in on Debra being LaGuerta's killer. Debra was already suicidal. I didn't know how things would play out. I didn't want to take any chances. So I decided to take her to a controlled environment where I could monitor her reactions to certain revelations. As you can see from Debra's scar, things played out very badly here. But I'll try to fix things with the therapy."

Hannah just sits back and gawks at Dexter. She says, "Well, that's a lot to take in all at once."

Dexter says, "I know you were mad I turned you in for Sal Price's murder. I know you're in love with me but I also know you bear a grudge against me."

Hannah says, "I did try and take out Debra back when she was a threat to me. But she obviously is not a threat to me anymore. And I also know how much she means to you. I don't blame you for trying to protect her. With everything you been through with her, it all seems like punishment enough. All I've ever wanted was to be with you. All I've ever wanted was for us all to be a family together. We'll just go to a new place and start all over again. I'm sure you can fix this problem with Debra. You seem quite the force to be reckoned with when it comes to getting what you want. And as long as I'm with you I'm happy." She holds his hand. "I just want us to be together forever. I love you."

Dexter says, "I love you too."

Hannah asks, "But what are we going to do with Debra right now. We have to think of the children here."

Dexter says, "I've got a plan."

A couple of hours go by. Dexter knows Debra's tranquilizers will wear off soon. Dexter and Hannah setup the dining area. They extend the flaps on the kitchen table to make it bigger. They get out a couple of extra folding chairs for more seating. Dexter carries Debra over to the table. He places her in a chair. He puts a pillow on the table, under her head. Dexter's on one side of Debra. Hannah's on the other side her. Harrison's across from Debra sitting in a chair. Laura's napping in the stroller. The stroller's near the table.

Debra starts to wake up. She's facing Dexter. She her eyes flutter open. She sees Dexter smiling at her. She widens her eyes in terror. She jolts up into a sitting position in the chair. Hannah takes away the pillow that was under her head and tosses it on the couch. Debra wildly looks around the table, shaking in terror. She sees Hannah smiling at her. She sees Harrison looking at her with worry. She sees the baby in the stroller near the table.

Dexter says, "Deb." She whips her head back to stare, bug eyed, at Dexter.

Dexter says, "Deb, Look down at my hand."

Debra looks down at Dexter's cupped hand that's resting on the table. In Dexter's cupped hand she sees that Dexter has a syringe covered up with his palm and curled fingers.

Dexter whispers in her ear, "Don't scream. Behave."

Debra nods.

Harrison asks, "Aunt Deb, why are shaking?"

Debra smiles at Harrison nervously. She says in a quivering voice, "I'm cold. It's good to see you Harrison."

Hannah reaches over to the couch and pulls off an afghan. She covers up Debra's shoulders with the blanket.

Hannah says, "See Harrison. Now Debra will be warmer."

Harrison asks, "Aunt Deb, your face as a boo-boo on it." He points to his own cheek, tracing the line of the scar.

Debra nervously smiles and says, "Your Dad and I were playing cops and robbers. I played the cop with the gun. I missed unfortunately."

Harrison says, "Cody has a bebe gun too. You gotta be careful careful with those things."

Debra says, "You're right Harrison. In the future I'll be more careful with my aim."

Harrison asks, "Did you have a good nap?"

Debra says, "Sure."

Harrison asks, "Are you done playing 'Cowboys and Indians' with Daddy?"

Debra looks confused.

Dexter interjects, "We're not done playing quite yet. Aunt Deb is going to be tied up a little bit longer."

Debra says, "oh," and nods her head in understanding.

Dexter smiles and says, "Aunt Deb, would you like to meet your niece Laura?"

Dexter gestures to the baby sleeping in the stroller.

Debra looks at the baby then looks at Hannah.

Hannah gives Debra a knowing smile and nods her head.

Again Debra says, "oh," and nods her head in understanding.

Hannah smirks at Debra and says, "It's too bad you can't hold Laura right now because you're all tied up."

Debra says, "That's okay. I'm good here."

**Unfortunately I thought a lot of this chapter got weighed down with discussions, explains, and rehashing. That happens a lot in this chapter and in chapter three, "My Sister's Keeper." It seemed necessary for characters to know certain things and to explain why things are the way they are. But the plot devices are more just to get to the juicer parts of the story, that are more entertaining.**


	7. Quality Family Time

**Chapter 7**

**"Quality Family Time"**

It's 6:30 pm that evening. The family's sitting around the table, having dinner. Dexter's heating up a can of soup at the stove. Hannah's setting up the dishes at the table. Harrison playing with the salt and pepper like they're action figures. Laura's still in the stroller. And Debra's sitting at the table next to Harrison. She's still in the straightjacket.

Hannah places Debra's dishes in front of her. Dexter has his back turned towards the stove. He's stirring the pot. He tastes the soup to see if it's ready.

Dexter tells the family, "It still needs another minute."

With a smirk on her face, Hannah places Debra's silverware on either side of her bowl.

Hannah says to Debra, "I'm not sure how you're going to use your spoon but here you go."

Debra gives an awkward smile and retorts back, "That's okay. There's something about recent events that have caused me lose my appetite."

Hannah asks, "Are you not looking forward to your trip to Mexico?"

Dexter turns around with the pot of soup in his hands. He says, "Ladies, lets have no talk of that if you don't mind." He gives Hannah a reproachful look, warning her not to antagonize Debra.

Hannah holds her hands out to take the pot from Dexter. She says, "This soup's pretty bland. I could add some herbs to zest it up a bit for the fam."

Dexter pulls back the pot, in his hands, away from Hannah. He darts an apprehensive look at Debra and says, "Let's just make things simple tonight. I'll just serve the soup as is with no added ingredients." He smiles and nods at Debra. He says, "Just soup straight from the can. All cooked with my own hands."

Hannah rolls her eyes and says, "Fine. Bland soup it is."

Harrison calls out with enthusiasm, "I love bland soup!"

Dexter pours the soup in everyone's bowls. When he pours the soup in Debra's bowl. She looks at her soup with much disinterest. She shrugs and says, "Well, feel free to add Hannah's special ingredients if you want. I'm not having anything anyway."

Dexter looks at Debra with concern. He then sets down the pot on the stove and takes a seat next to her.

Harrison takes a loud slurpy sip and says, "It's delicious. Thanks Daddy."

The salt's turned over on the table next to Harrison. It had recently fallen in battle with the pepper. Hannah picks up the slain sodium and shakes it in her hand. She says, "Here's to roughing it in the great outdoors."

Dexter takes a sip. Assessing the soup he says, "It's not bad." He picks up Debra's spoon and scoops up some soup for her. He blows on the soup to cool it off. He then tries to spoon feed Debra.

Debra leans back to avoid the spoon. She shakes her head and says, "No."

Hannah laughs and says, "It's like you're trying to feed a fussy baby."

Dexter holds Debra's soup spoon up, mid air, in front of her. He says, "Deb, refusing to eat won't help you. Come on. Why let Harrison see you go hungry?"

Harrison nods and says, "Ya, the soup's good. Go ahead and try it. You might like it."

Debra obliges, "Fine, I'll taste it to see if I like." She opens her mouth with much disdain.

Dexter gives her a spoonful of soup.

Hannah sings, "Here comes the plane into the hanger."

Once the soup is in Debra's mouth, Dexter nods and smiles at her.

With a mouth full of soup, Debra smiles back at Dexter. Then she spits the soup right in Dexter's face.

Soup drips off Dexter's face. He glares at Debra with annoyance.

Harrison laughs and points at his father. He says, "Aunt Deb, that's funny."

Hannah puts her hand over her mouth and stifles a laughs at Dexter's expense.

Debra jeers at Dexter, "Well I tried. Doesn't mean I liked it. Maybe it was too bland."

Dexter takes his napkin and wipes off his face. He sighs and shakes his head.

The family, minus Debra, finishes their soup. After Dexter empties his bowl he looks back at Debra's untouch dinner. Beseechingly, he asks, "Will you eat if I let you outta that thing?"

Harrison says, "Ya Daddy, let Aunt Deb outta that funny shirt. That way she can feed herself."

Dexter says, "That's right Harrison, Aunt Deb could feed herself." He then turns back to Debra and says, "Well Aunt Deb, will you sip your soup if I let you outta the funny shirt?"

Debra smiles and says, "I'd love to get my hands on that bowl of soup. Hell, I'd like to get my hands on just about anything right now."

Dexter says, "Alright, I'll getcha outta that." He undoes the straps, freeing Debra.

Harrison says, "Yah, now Aunt Deb can use her hands."

Debra agrees, "I sure can." She lifts the bowl of soup to her nose. Eyes closed, she inhales to take in the aroma. She says, "Ummm... It does smell good."

Dexter smiles and looks at the wall paper to avoid Debra's sarcasm.

Debra then dumps the soup right on Dexter. She aims for the eyes. From there the soup streams straight down his chin, onto his shirt. The waterfall of liquid end it's journey on his pants. Debra leaves the soup bowl, turned upside down, over Dexter's head. He wears it like helmet.

Taken off guard, Dexter holds up his hands and looks down at the liquid that was just poured all over him.

Hannah laughs out loud and claps her hands down on the table.

Harrison cheers with delight and claps his hands, applauding the performance.

Hannah laughs and says, "Dinner and a show, now that's entertaining one's guests."

Hannah hands Dexter a towel that hangs over the oven handle. While stifling her giggles, she offers, "Here Dexter, you need this."

With dignity and composure Dexter removes the soup bowl from his head and excepts Hannah's towel. He mops up his face and neck. He throws the soup drenched shammy down on the table right next to Debra. He glowers at his sister with grave ill humor.

With devilish glee, Debra beams a smile back at him.

Dexter gets up from the table and walks over to the sink. He sticks his head under the facet to clean himself up.

Once the water is running over Dexter's head, Debra sneaks out of her seat. She nervously glances at Hannah and gives Harrison the shushing gesture.

Harrison smiles and nods at Debra. He silently gives the shushing gesture back to her.

Debra then awkwardly slides out from under the table. She does all this without moving her chair.

Hannan smirks at Debra, she shakes her head and looks away.

Debra turns around and starts tiptoeing her way to the door. She's cartoonish in her efforts at stealth.

Hannah silently laughs at Debra. She looks back and forth from, tiptoeing Debra, and water running Dexter. Hannah decides not to say anything to Dexter. She'd rather see how this all plays out on its own.

Harrison's also amused by all the antics. He tries to keep quiet by keeping his hand over his mouth. Unfortunately his laugh is not as silent as Hannah's.

Dexter's currently cleaning himself up. The water's still running. He using a wet towel to wipe the soup off his clothes. He hears Harrison giggling and looks over to the dinner table. He sees that Debra's seat is empty. With trepidation he looks back at his giggling son for answers.

With one hand Harrison still stifles his laughter, with other hand he points to Debra. Dexter catches sight of Debra. She's tiptoed her way halfway to the door.

Dexter calls out, "Deb, where are you going?"

At hearing Dexter's voice, Debra freezes mid tiptoe. Her next step is left frozen in the air. In that position she slowly turns her head to Dexter. In a high pitch voice she answers, "Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

Dexter tosses the towel, in hand, down onto the counter. Without looking at the sink, he reaches behind and turns off the facet. He takes a step towards Debra and says, "Well, it looks like you were trying to sneak out the door."

Debra quickly side steps across the living room. She vigorously shakes her head and squeaks out, "No I wasn't!"

Dexter zeros in on his target. The obstacles between them are the couch, the table, and the family. He starts walking around all three to get at Debra. He points to her unstrapped straight jacket and says, "I gotta put that back together."

Debra starts sidestepping in the other direction, away from Dexter. She holds up her hands, defensively, and again vigorously shakes her head in protest.

Harrison interjects, "Daddy, Aunt Deb doesn't want to play no more. Why are you still tying her up?"

Dexter darts his eyes at Harrison but still keeps focused on Debra. He tells his son, "Tying Aunt Deb up for her own good. She needs a timeout. She just made that big mess out of dinner."

Harrison laughs and says, "Ya, that was funny." He turns to Debra and says, "But that's right Aunt Deb. You can't make a mess of your food like that."

Debra's now by the side of the couch. Her hands are on the couch's arm as she half cowers behind it. She nervously darts her eyes at Harrison. Her voice quivers as she tells her nephew, "Okay Harrison, I'll keep that in mind."

Dexter's on the other side of the couch, by the opposite arm. While Debra's momentarily distracted, Dexter quickly darts towards Debra. He goes around the front of the couch. He lunges forward at her and almost catches her.

Debra lets out a shriek at nearly being nabbed, "Aaah!" She quickly scurries away from Dexter. She's now in the kitchen. He's now in the living room. Debra's between the couch and the table. Hannah and the kids are still sitting around the kitchen table.

Dexter becomes uneasy. Debra's now close to the kids. And pursuing Debra could get a lot worse before it gets better.

Dexter glances at Hannah and says, "Hannah, could you please take the kids out for a while."

Hannah gives a fretful glance at Debra and says, "Ya, I think that would be for the best." Hannah gathers up the kids and gets out the door.

While Hannah and kids are exiting the cabin, Dexter becomes momentarily distracted. As Hannah's shutting the door, Dexter has his head turned away from Debra. He then hears the sound of metal scraping against wood. He turns around and to see Debra brandishing a large kitchen knife in her hand. He shakes his head at the sight of this and mutters "No" under his breath. He runs at Debra full speed.

Debra braves the onslaught and plows forward as well. She slashes the knife around franticly.

Dexter lunges forward to grab the knife. The blade catches the outside edge of his left hand, right under the pinky. He grabs his own bleeding hand. It's a deep cut. He momentarily stops his pursuit of Debra to tend to his wound.

After the attack, Debra scrambles to the other side of the couch. She now back in the living room. She brandishes her weapon again, awaiting another attack. Dexter's blood drips off the knife's edge.

Dexter goes to a kitchen drawer and takes out a roll of masking tape. He wraps up his hand and puts the tape down on the kitchen table. He leaves the tape stained with blood. After he tends to his wound he smiles at Debra. In a cogent tone, he tells her, "Come on Deb. You don't wanna hurt me. Just put the knife down." With his wounded hand, he motions for her to lay down her arms.

With an incredulous look, she gawks at him and yells, "You're f***ing crazy! You're the one who should be locked up around here. How could you do all that to me? Tying me up in a straight jacket. Throwing me in a padded cell. Frying my brain at a f***ing mental institution! Why don't you do all that to yourself? You're the psychotic serial killer around here! Not me!"

With anguish he pleads, "I just don't want you to die."

Debra cries out, "Who cares what a murder like you wants." She presses the knife to the side of her throat. She saws the knife into her own skin. She cuts herself, under her ear, part way down her neck.

Dexter sees blood dripping from where the blade meets Debra's skin. A drop of her blood mixes with his own and runs down her neck, staining her collar. He begs, "Please don't hurt yourself." He stands still behind the couch. He holds his hands up in a stopping gesture. He considers lunging at her again. But this action could prompt her to slit her own throat. She could slice open both her jugulars in one swift motion. He'd reach her too late to grab the knife away. She'd bleed out in seconds. There'd be nothing he could do.

Debra squeezes her eyes shut and lifts her chin. She presses the knife deeper into her flesh.

In horror Dexter watches her suicide attempt. Feeling helpless, he racks his brain for how to stop her.

Debra rocks her arm back and forth, sawing herself, deepening the cut. She tries to will herself into slashing open her own throat. She starts crying, trying to do this. She pules in despair as she fights with herself.

A few seconds pass, to Dexter's relief, he sees that she's getting nowhere with the knife. He presents Debra, stretching out his arms and gesturing with his hands. He says, "See, you can't do it. I knew you wouldn't kill yourself if you had a second to think about it. Just put the knife down and we'll talk about this." He nods at her reassuringly. He eyes the self mutilation at the side of her neck. She's now bleeding fairly profusely. While keeping his eyes on the wounded prey, he reaches down to the kitchen table. He picks up the blood stained masking tape. With the tape in hand he steps over the back of the couch. He stands on the cushions, for a second, then he steps onto the floor.

Debra sees Dexter scaling the couch. She gives up on suicide by knife. She looks around the room for options. There's no place left for her go except out the front door. If she turned and ran he'd grab her. She could walk backwards towards the door, while slashing the knife. But she reasons that her best plan of attack is to go on complete offense. She could lunge at him again while slashes the knife. She cut him before while doing this. She could do it again.

She takes a deep breath and musters all the courage she can. She holds up her weapon to slash her way forward. She grips the handle firmly and practices her swing. Her blood flies off the blade as she does this. Blood also streams down from her neck, from the cut. She fails to notice this. She slashes the space between herself and Dexter. Each slice of the air causes a "Swoosh" sound. She repeats this action a few times in a warning gesture.

Dexter's off the couch by now and is walking on the floor. He's getting closer and closer to Debra and her menacing swings. A last drop of blood flies off the blade. It lands on Dexter's cheek. Her last knife slashing misses him by an inch. He nonetheless suppresses the urge to hold up his hands. He doesn't try to grab the knife or defend himself. He just calmly walks into her space after the last swing. He's only a couple of feet away from her with his arms down at his sides. In his right hand he still holds the roll of tape. In Debra's right hand she holds the knife up in the air. The tip of the blade points down at Dexter, ready to strike. He's easy pickings for a stabbing.

Dexter raises his arms up and out to his sides. The ring of tape dangles in his fingers. He presents himself for attack.

He offers, "Okay Deb, you can stab me now. Go ahead."

The knife in Debra's hand shakes in the air. She cries and yells, "I'll stab you! You're not strapping me up again. F*** your padded cell. F*** you frying my brain."

Dexter says, "I won't do any of that to you now. All I needed to know was that you wouldn't kill yourself. And I saw that you couldn't do it, with my own eyes, just now. You had the knife to your throat. But you stopped yourself. You chose not to do it."

Through angry tears she spits out, "I told you I'm not suicidal. Why didn't you believe me?"

Remorsefully, he says, "You're right. You told me as much and I wasn't listening. I feel horrible about doing all this to you. It pains me to see you like this."

Debra's knife is still held high in the air, poised for attack. It's still aimed at Dexter. She knits her eyebrows together and shakes her head. She venomously whimpers, "You acted sadistic. You acted crazy." As she says this she unconsciously makes small stabbing motions towards Dexter.

Dexter's eyes dart upward at the threatening blade. It shivers in air. In a reasonable tone he explains, "I snapped. I didn't know I could act that way, talk that way, especially to you. I don't know what came over me."

She says, "I'm afraid of you."

He says, "I don't blame you for feeling that way. But Deb, I gotta tell you something. A while back I found out something about Dad. It's something I never told you. Dad didn't die of a heart attack. Mathews told me he overdosed on his heart medication on purpose."

She gawks and says, "Dad killed himself? But why?"

He says, "It was because of me. Dad saw my killing in action. It drove him to take his own life. I was paranoid. I thought that the past was repeating itself. I thought my killing was driving you to commit suicide. Just like it did with Dad."

Debra protests, "But I'm not Dad!"

Dexter shakes his head and shrugs. Despondently he says, "I just thought... "

She says, "I'm my own person, Dexter. You can't project Dad's issues onto me."

He says, "I can see that now."

She says, "So you'll stop all this insanity? You'll let me go?"

He says, "Of course I'll let you go. It hurt me to hurt you. I just had to know you wouldn't hurt yourself. And now I know you won't."

She cautiously lowers the knife but keeps it in her hand. She says, "Okay then. I'll just get my things." She starts to walk around him.

He presents her with the masking tape and says, "Your neck, it's bleeding. Can I tape that up for you?"

She puts her hand to her neck. It feels wet. She then pulls her hand away and looks at it. To her surprise her hand is red with blood. She looks down her front. The red liquid had streamed down her body and soaked her clothes. She didn't even realize she was bleeding that much. While looking at the gory mess she stammers, "Uhh... sure."

He wraps the tape around her neck. He circles her neck with the makeshift bandage several times. It stops the blood flow. The second he's done he tosses the tape on the ground and opens his arms up for a hug. He asks, "Will you please forgive?"

She begrudgingly says, "Uhh... fine." The last thing she wants to do is hug him. But she's eager to get out of there. She figures the sooner she relented to a hug, the sooner she could leave.

She hugs him while she still has the knife in her hand. After the hug, Dexter gives her a lachrymose look. He pats the sides of her arms then holds her hands.

Dexter's hands are now on top of Debra's. The knife dangles from between her curled fingers. She smiles at Dexter awkwardly and nods. Forlornly, he smiles back at her. She moves their hands up and down in a hand shaking gesture. She hoping this last gesture will bring an end to this unwelcomed moment. Trying to end this exchange she interjects, "Well, I'll get going then." She steps to the side to pull away from him. His fingers go from resting on top of her hands, to circling around her wrists. His smile freezes on his face.

Her eyes go wide with fear. She pulls her arms back and yanks away from him as hard as she can. His grip tightens on her wrists. His frozen smile turns troubled. She jerks her whole body towards the door. Their arms raise up together as she pulls away, but his hands remain glued to her wrists. She yells, "What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

He shakes his head and says, "No. I won't let you hurt yourself."

Her eyebrows knit together. She exclaims, "But what you just said. What you just saw. I had the knife at my throat and I didn't do it."

He nods and says, "That's true. But most people would find slashing their throat quite a hard thing to do. It's much easier to swallow pills or pull a trigger. You've just proven all of that." He uses his firm grip on her to shake the knife outta her hand. The blunt side of the blade bounces off his shoe and then falls flat on the floor.

In wide eyed horror, she vigorously shakes her head. With a shrill voice she whimpers, "No."

He says, "I'm sorry. But whatever makes you not dead is what I'm doing." He kicks the knife across the room.

Tears well up in Debra's eyes and streak down her face. She sinks down to the floor crying.

Dexter finally lets go of her.

She puts her head in hands and shrinks up into a quivering ball.

He sits on the floor in front her. He looks at her with sympathy but doesn't say or do anything.

After a time Debra's crying subsides. She uncurls her body and takes her head outta her hands. She looks out the window, avoiding Dexter's worried gaze.

Hannah knocks at the door soon afterwards. She calls from outside, "Can we come back in now?"

Dexter calls back to her, "Yah Hannah, everyone can come back inside again."

Hannah and the kids come back inside.

Harrison walks in and sees his father and aunt sitting on the floor. Debra doesn't respond to anyone. She keeps her head turned towards the window. Debra's blood soaked clothes and neck are obscured from Harrison's view.

Harrison asks, "Daddy, did you get Aunt Deb to sip of her soup while we were gone?"

Dexter looks at his son and shakes his head. He then looks at his sister who's sitting on the floor. The blood from the neck cut had started to cake and dry on Debra's skin. A branching trail of blood ran down the front of her, staining her clothes. Dexter sighs heavily and wipes his hands down his face in aggravation.

It's 7:00 pm at night, shortly after the knife fight. Harrison's asleep on the couch. He was exhausted. The second Hannah turned on the "Wonder Pets" he passed out on the throw pillow. Dexter, Debra, and Hannah sit around the kitchen table. Hannah's holding Laura. For now Debra still free of the jacket. Dexter's tending to Debra's mishap with the cutlery.

Debra lost almost a pint of blood. For a hundred and ten pound woman this was a lot. Debra came closer to dying more than she realizes. Dexter knew if she kept bleeding she easily could of gone into shock and died. He disinfects the wound and replaces the masking tape with a proper bandage. He cleans up the dried blood and presses gauze over the broken skin. He uses medical tape over the gauze to secure it in place. Dexter's hand cut is still wrapped in just masking tape.

As soon as Dexter starts to put away the first aid kit, Debra rips the bandage off her neck. She wads it up and hawks it at Dexter. She spits out, "Why don't you start a new blood slide collection? Here's your first sample."

The waded ball hits Dexter in the eye. He winces and says, "I told you, I stopped taking blood slides."

Hannah asks, "Blood slides? What are you talking about?"

With the bandage ripped off Debra's cut starts bleeding again. Dexter hurries to quickly press more gauze to her neck. The pressure stops the bleeding. He explains to Hannah, "I had a blood slide collection I kept of all my victims. It was all part of this ritual I had. I would do it right before I killed someone. I use to cut their cheek and take a drop of their blood for the collection. But I stopped this practice because it disgusted Debra."

Hannah says, "It's a good thing you stopped or I'd have a scar on my cheek."

Debra goes to feel the scar on her own cheek. The scar from the self inflicted gunshot. Puzzled, she asks Dexter, "You went to kill Hannah?"

Dexter sheepishly says, "I tried to kill her. And then... it didn't work out."

Hannah gestures to herself and Dexter. She says to her, "We f***ed on the table."

Debra gawks at the two of them in disgust.

It's 7:30 pm at night. The sofa bed is now unfolded to a bed. Harrison's curled up in the bed, asleep. Laura's asleep in the stroller. Dexter, Hannah, and Debra play monopoly. Debra's the thimble. Dexter's the car. Hannah's the top hat as well as the bank. Debra's, once again, in the straight jacket. She's changed out of her bloody clothes. Again Debra dons her infamous pattern. Luckily, for every occasion, she has many backup striped shirts in her luggage. A fresh bandage is on her neck. Dexter's hand cut now also has a proper bandage on it. Dexter moves Debra's thimble around the board for her. Debra's thimble lands on Park Place. She got Boardwalk earlier in the game.

Dexter gives a small cheer and says, "Great Deb. You just got the best property in the game."

Debra drones, "Lucky me."

Dexter says to Hannah, "When Debra and I were kids we played a lot games. I'd usually win them. Sometimes I'd try and let Debra win, to make her happy"

Debra says, "But I always insisted that Dexter try his hardest at games. So that I'd only win when I earned it."

Hannah says, "Dexter, you're such a good big brother."

Debra asks, "Dexter, is there anyone else, anyone at all, you haven't told me about? Any other non killers you've killed for any reason?"

Dexter thinks about and says, "Well, there's... "

Hannah says, "Dexter, why are you telling her all this? What's the point? She'll forget anyway after the treatment. And now you're just upsetting her."

Dexter explains, "Well, it's the only thing I can do for Debra now, that she actually wants. And she wants the truth."

Hannah concedes, "Alright. Go ahead."

Dexter says, "Well I've killed a hand full of non killers in self defense or the defense of others. I once harpooned an illegal immigrant on a tugboat. The immigrant was robbing and threatening the other passengers with a gun, including a pregnant woman. There was also this pot farmer I pitchforked in Nebraska, he pulled a gun on me. I killed Miguel Prado's baby brother, Oscar Prado. I walked in on him fighting with a drug dealer. I unexpectedly got in the middle a tussle. I ended up stabbing him."

Debra asks, "Miguel was your friend. Did you ever tell him you killed his brother?"

Dexter says, "Yes, right before I killed him."

Debra says, "So frying my brain is like killing your victims. You can finally be honest with them at the end."

Dexter says, "That's true. I also killed a former narcotics officer who was on the take."

Debra gawks in surprise, "You killed Quinn?"

Dexter laughs and says, "No, no. But he was working for Quinn, spying on me. His name was Stan Liddy. He kidnapped me in a van. He pulled a knife on me. I stabbed him."

Debra says, "But that's it. You've told me all of your non-killer kills."

Dexter says, "Yes... oh no wait. There was the photographer, Jonathan Farrow. He was a rapist. In an interrogation room he started saying rapy things to you. It kinda set my sights on him."

Debra says, "Gee, it seems a lot of your non-killer kills are related to the rape/kill incident that happened when we were kids."

Dexter explains, "Well I did think Farrow was a killer but I was mistaken."

Hannah smirks while covering her mouth. She says, "Whoops" and shrugs.

Dexter speculates, "And I do think I was altered, and motivated, by the rape/kill incident."

Debra says, "I thought it was just your mother's murder that turned you into what you are."

Dexter says, "Her murder did alter me in that way. Just like it did with my brother Brian."

Hannah asks, "There's a third Morgan sibling?"

Dexter says, "No. My biological brother Brian Mosier. He was a serial killer too."

Hannah remarks, "What a crazy family."

Debra says to Hannah, "I guess you'll fit right in."

Dexter shakes his head and continues, "Well anyway, after the rape/kill is when I started talking to Dad about my dark passenger."

Debra asks, "Oh?"

Dexter explains, "I think Dad realized my emotions would cause me to break the code. I think that's why he said I had to remain at a distance from people. He said I must always fake friendliness to blend in but I could never really be close to anyone."

Debra says, "Oh, I see. Well, getting back to your horrific and endly murders... "

Dexter says expectantly, "Yes, what about them?"

Debra remarks, "It sure does seems to take a whole mess of dead bodies to perpetuate your own precious existence."

Dexter agrees, "Indeed."

Debra says, "It's kinda like you're vampires. And all the people around you are just fodder for your own continued existence. And the only thing you truly care about is you and your own coven."

Hannah says, "So Debra, does that make you a vampire too? I mean, you killed LaGuerta right? So did, therefore, Dexter turns you into a vampire? I guess that would explain how such a 'good' person like you could 'catch' the eviless from Dexter. Like 'catching' a cold or something."

Debra gawks at Hannah then turns to Dexter. She says, "You told Hannah about LaGuerta. Why?"

Dexter shrugs and says to Debra, "Well I needed someone to vent to." He gives Hannah a reproachful look for sharing that confidence. He tells Debra, "And that vampire thing you described was a very interesting observation." He nods at Debra.

Hannah gestures to Debra and says, "Dexter, why are you agreeing with her? She just insulted us."

Dexter says, "I know. But she has a point. And it was an interesting observation." He pets Debra's shoulder. She recoils from his touch.

He awkwardly retracts his hand. He looks at Debra regretfully and says to Hannah, "After Deb's treatment she may lose some of her mind. This may be the only time left I get to fully enjoy what she has to say."

It's 10:00 pm at night. Debra wins the Monopoly game. Dexter let Debra win with some help from the bank.

Dexter asks Debra, "You've been winning a lot lately but you're not complaining like you used to."

With glistening eyes, Debra replies, "That's okay Dexter. When I'm a vegetable you can let me win all the games we play all day long."

Dexter sighs and looks at the table. He neatly puts the game pieces away. He sorts out the molded plastic pieces and distributes them into the right slots. He then stands up and puts the Monopoly game back on the shelf.

Dexter says to Debra, "Lets get you to your room."

Debra says, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Dexter says, "Alright." He undoes Debra's straps. Whenever Debra goes to the bathroom he just leaves the door a crack open and waits outside.

Debra turns to Hannah and says, "Hannah, do you have any tampons?"

Hannah says, "Sure, I have some in my purse."

At hearing this Dexter says, "I'll go make sure the room is secure. Hannah, could you watch Debra?"

Hannah says, "Okay, I can handle that."

Dexter goes to unlock the rubber room. He has the key to the room in his pocket.

Once Dexter's outta earshot, Hannah whispers to Debra, "You don't need a tampon do you?"

Debra whispers, "Kill me."

Hannah whispers, "Okay."

Debra whispers, "Thank you."

Hannah whispers, "I'm not doing it for you."

Debra whispers, "I don't care."

Hannah whispers, "We'll make it look like a suicide."

Debra whispers, "I already have a plan."

Debra instructs Hannah to fetch her the large knife off the kitchen counter. It's the same knife Debra tried, and failed, to kill herself with earlier this evening. The blade was now clean. After the knife fight Dexter washed it off, taking both hers and Dexter's blood off it. The blade looked shiny, new, and ready to use. Both women go into the bathroom with it. Hannah hides the knife up Debra's straightjacket.

In the bathroom Debra whispers to Hannah, "I was wondering. Would you kill an infinite number of people to keep your family safe?"

Hannah whispers back, "Of course."

Debra with a horrified half grin she whispers, "Just wondering."

Hannah has Debra all strapped up again. She walks her back to the rubber room. The door to the room is ajar and awaiting Debra's arrival. Dexter meets them at the doorway.

Hannah stretches her arm straight out and pats the top of Debra's head. She says to her mockingly, "Good night little girl."

In irritation, Debra winces and shrinks down. She protests, in this way, to Hannah's head patting.

Dexter says to Debra, "Love ya sis." He goes to kiss Debra on the cheek.

Debra sneers away in disgust. She turns around and walks into the rubber room.

Dexter shuts the door behind her.

**I think this chapter had a good amount of humor, action, and, or course, good quality family time. If ever you wanted a humorous romp where Dex, Deb, and Hannah all live together under one roof here you go. Such a living dynamic might involve a little restraint and knife play but it is what it is.**


	8. The Soft Room

**Chapter 8**

**"The Soft Room"**

Dexter and Hannah are outside the padded room.

Dexter takes the key out from his left front pocket. He uses it to lock the padded room. He then hits the light switch outside the door. This darkens the rubber room. Once that's done, Dexter takes in a deep breath and sighs. They both stand right outside the door.

Hannah says, "Dexter... "

Dexter gives Hannah a shushing gesture. There's a slit window on the padded cell door. Through the window, Dexter gives a quick glance in on Debra. Then he turns to Hannah. They both step away from the door a little.

Hannah smiles and playfully gives the shushing gesture back to Dexter. She whispers, "I guess Debra's tucked in for the night."

Dexter shakes his head and whispers, "Uhh... what a long day. The sooner Debra falls asleep the better." He puts his arm around Hannah and gives her a squeeze. He whispers, "I'm so glad you're here."

Hannah whispers, "I'm glad to be here too." She quietly kisses him.

He whispers, "I don't know what I'd do without you. Debra's such a hand full."

Hannah whispers, "She certainly is. We're short on privacy here. Do you wanna take a bath?"

He whispers, "I'd love to."

Hannah smirks and whispers, "Gee, this bathroom's good for a lot things."

Arm in arm they start making their way to the bathroom.

It's a few seconds earlier, inside the padded room. Once the door is shut, the room soon goes from bright to black. Shielded in darkness, Debra waits a couple of seconds, then starts to shimmy the knife out of from her straight jacket. She was on pins and needles to get started on her escape plan. The restraint of the straight jacket had not been fun for her. The blade feels cool against her skin. To Debra this feels like freedom, even though it means her death. She becomes engrossed in her fight to free the blade. It takes her a good few seconds, but she shakes the knife out.

The blade falls on the padded floor, "Thud." The handle of the knife hits the fabric on the ground, making soft thud sound.

Outside the room, Debra then hears the pounding a few hurried steps towards the door.

Debra plops herself onto the floor over the knife.

The door suddenly swings wide open. Dexter stands in the doorway. Debra's sitting on her legs, a fair distance from the door, over the knife.

Dexter asks, "What was that noise I just heard? The thud?"

Debra asks, "What do you mean? Me dropping to the floor just now?"

Dexter reaches outside the door and flicks the light switch. The ceiling light flickers on. It lights up the padded cell as bright as an operating room. Dexter walks into the room.

Hannah's standing behind Dexter. She asks, "Dexter what is it?" She walks further into the room and stands behind Dexter.

Dexter points down to Debra who's sitting on the floor.

Dexter says, "We were about to walk away from the door. And then I heard a small 'thud' sound in the room." He turns around to Hannah and says, "If we were in the middle of taking that bath I wouldn't of heard anything. I could barely hear it as it was." He shakes his head and turns back to Debra.

Hannah's still behind Dexter. Behind Dexter's back, Hannah glares at Debra. She bounces her fingertips off her forehead. This is the american sign language for "brilliant." Hannah makes this gesture, with much sarcasm, towards Debra.

In response to this, Debra sighs and rolls her eyes.

Hannah says to Dexter, "I didn't hear anything. It couldn't of been much of a noise. It's probably nothing."

Dexter says, "No, I know I heard something. Let me check it out." He looks Debra up and down scrutinizing her.

Hannah suggests, "Do you think Debra's hitting her head against the wall, trying to hurt herself?"

Dexter says, "Maybe."

Dexter swats down beside Debra. He leans forward on his knees to a kneeling position, to get a good look at her. He touches her head to examine it.

Debra leans away from him and gripes, "Get the f*** off me."

Dexter leans back off his knees to a squatting position. He puts his hands on his hips.

He says to Debra, "Do you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Debra feels the blade under her legs. The bright lights make her feels very exposed.

She spits out, "Fine. Get it over with." With annoyance and disgust she remains still for the exam. She does so quite begrudgingly.

Dexter starts to feel and looks at Debra's head, trying to find a bump or a sore spot.

He says, "I'd ask if any spot feels sore but you'd just lie."

Debra shakes her head to get his hands off her.

She leans away from him and whines, "Are you f***ing done yet or what?"

Dexter puts one of his knees on the floor, in a half squatting position. He puts his elbow on his raised knee and his chin in his hand. He says, "I dunno... "

Debra sneers at him and gripes, "Well, what the f*** else are you gonna do? Sleep in here?"

Dexter strokes his chin as if considering this. Debra briefly flicks a direful look to Hannah. Hannah's still behind Dexter. She looks at Debra bug eyed and bites her lip.

Hannah takes a step closer to Dexter. She raises her arms out to him and says, "Dexter, I want us to spend our first night together. I've missed you so much."

Without looking up, Dexter shoos away this idea with his hand. He scoffs and says, "Hannah, we have the rest of our lives together. I don't want Debra whining up with a another bald spot before her treatment.

Confused, Hannah asks, "What do you mean bald spot?"

Dexter explains, "Debra used to be a hair puller. She used to rip her hair outta her head. That was back when she was nine. When she was suicidal. You know the first time around."

Hannah walks over to Debra and crouches down next to her. She tugs at one of Debra's sleeves a little. These are the same sleeves that bined up Debra's arms in the straight jacket.

Hannah surmises and concludes, "Debra's strapped in there pretty good. I'd say her hair follicles will survive the night.

Debra spits out bitterly, "Oh, but you don't mind nice big bald spots in my memory. Do whatcha gotta do to keep your secret uh?"

Dexter still half kneeling beside Debra. He looks at Debra, considering his options.

Hannah circles around Debra, pacing wearily. Once Hannah's behind Debra, she notices a bit of the knife poking out from under Debra's foot. Hannah bites her lip, unsure of what to do for a moment. She then walks up to Debra from behind. She steps on the tip of the blade to cover it up with her shoe. She pats Debra on the head.

Hannah says obnoxiously, "So, little miss, are we behaving ourselves in here or what?"

Debra leans forward to escape Hannah's head patting and derision. As Debra does this, she exposes more of the knife that's under her.

Hannah squats down behind Debra and hugs her with her left arm. She says, "Oh come now Debra. I'm going to be your brother's wife. We'll be like sisters."

Debra turns her head and looks at Hannah like she's nuts. She yells at her, "Get the off me you crazy bitch!"

Hannah uses her right hand to grab the tip of the knife that's under Debra's feet. She pushes the blade further under Debra. Debra jolts upright as she feels the knife move under her. The blade cuts the tip of Hannah's finger.

Dexter scoffs and says, "Hannah, stop teasing her."

Hannah releasing Debra from her one arm hug and stands up. She says, "Fine. So much for being friendly." She turns around and walks away a bit. Once her back is to Dexter she looks down at her cut finger. A drop of blood beads up at the tip of her finger. She sucks on the fingertip to get rid of the blood. She presses her thumb to her index finger to put pressure on the wound.

Dexter stands up as well. Debra remains sitting on her legs, on the soft floor.

Dexter offers his hand to Debra and says, "Debra, do you want me to help you up?"

Debra scowls at him and barks, "Get the f*** out of here already!"

Dexter puts his hands on his hips. He looks down at Debra with misgivings.

Hannah earnestly paces around. She says, "Dexter, we can't stay in here all night."

Dexter waves his hand dismissively towards Hannah. He says, "Oh no, Hannah. You make sure Laura's okay. I wanna make sure the room's secure."

Hannah says, "You already did that earlier. It's secure."

Dexter says, "Hannah, I'm afraid Debra's gonna find a way to hurt herself. I think I better stay here tonight."

Debra leans her head back and groans, ""Uuhhh... "

Hannah says, "Debra's in a padded cell in a straight jacket. How can she hurt herself?"

Dexter says, "The room isn't up to code for a real padded cell. The windows are too low. She could whack her head on the plexi glass."

Hannah scoffs, "Like Debra's gonna kill herself by whacking her own head on the plexi glass."

Dexter gestures to Debra's scarred face and wounded neck. He says, "Hannah, look at her. She shot a gun at her own head. The bullet grazed her face."

Hannah says, "But now she's in a straight jacket."

Dexter says, "Ya, and she still managed to cut her own neck with a kitchen knife."

Hannah says, "Well, you took her outta the jacket. And even with a knife, she still couldn't manage to kill herself."

Dexter shakes his head and says, "Just because she won't slit her own throat, doesn't mean she won't try to hurt herself... or kill herself."

Debra shrugs her shoulders and says blithely to Dexter, "It's fine if you wanna stay in here. Maybe in your sleep my foot will meet your face." She looks up at Dexter and smiles at him malevolently.

Dexter smiles back at her, "I could M90 you."

Debra retorts, "I could still wake up before you."

Dexter says, "Debra, I do most of my work at night. I can function for days at a time without sleeping."

Debra perks up and offers, "I could scream all night and wake the kids up."

Dexter says, "I could both gag and drug you."

Debra cries out in desperation, "Could you please f***ing leave me alone for the night?!"

Dexter looks uncertain of what to do.

Hannah says, "Dexter, how drugged and tied up does Debra have to be. She not Houdini. What she gonna do in here, dislocate a shoulder and regurgitate a key? She's a cop not an escape artist?"

Debra says to Hannah, "You mean I was a cop, past tense"

Hannah looks confused. She gives a quizzical look to Dexter.

Dexter glances between Hannah and Debra timorously.

Hannah asks Debra, "What do you mean you're not a cop anymore? Do you mean because Dexter's gonna fry your brain? And then you'll be too retarded to be lieutenant?"

Debra replies, "No. Didn't you hear about me?"

Hannah asks, "Hear what exactly? Did you quit your job?"

Debra knits her eyebrow together and replies, "No. Didn't you hear about me, on the news, on TV?"

Hannah asks, "Oh, did you make one of your lieutenant speeches again or something?"

Debra shakes her head and says, "No. Didn't you hear... "

Dexter interrupts, "You know what Hannah, maybe you're right. There's no need for me to stay in here. I can just stay outside the door."

Hannah offers, "I think we should take shifts. Like one of us stays up half the night while the other one sleeps. That way you'll be fresh for tomorrow. One of us will probably have to stay up all night with Laura anyway."

Dexter thinks about it and nods. He concedes, "Alright. That sounds like the most practical solution. How about I take the first shift and you take the second shift?"

Hannah says, "Alright. I just feed Laura. She'll probably sleep for the next four hours. I got milk ready to go in the fridge but she prefers straight from the tap."

Dexter says, "Sounds like a plan." He looks at Debra and says, "I'll keep an ear out to listen for anything suspicious." As he says the word "suspicious" he raises his eyebrows and glares Debra.

Debra rolls her eyes.

Hannah catches Debra's eye and says, "Okay then, I'll wake you at shift change." Hannah gives Debra a wink.

Dexter turns to looks back at Hannah. He corrects her and says, "You mean I'll wake you."

Hannah nods and says, "Oh that's right."

Dexter offers, "How about you still take Laura until I'm sure Debra's asleep? Then I'll take over watching the baby."

Hannah says, "Okay."

They go to leave the room.

Dexter says to Debra, "Good night."

Hannah says to her as well, "Take two."

Hannah leaves the room first. She starts heading back to the main room of the cabin where Harrison and Laura are. Harrison's still asleep in the sofa bed. Laura's still asleep in the stroller.

Dexter's still in the room for the moment. He starts shutting the door behind himself.

Debra calls out to him, "Dexter."

Dexter reopens the door and steps back into the room. He keeps his hand on the doorknob and asks, "Yes?"

Debra's still sitting on her legs, a good distance from the door. She looks up at him and says, "I'm not gonna kill myself."

He looks down on her ruefully and says, "I so wish I could believe you."

She smiles at him tearfully and says, "You can believe me."

He retorts, "No I can't."

She argues, "I'm not Dad."

He takes an ardent step into the room. He glowers down at her, jabbing his a finger down in her direction. Indignantly he lectures, "Yes you are. You're Harry's daughter. And you're having the exact same reaction to me as he did."

Debra argues, "Are you Brian?"

Dexter counters, "In more ways than one. I just went in a different direction. Like I want you not dead."

Wistfully she says, "I can go in a different direction too. I can live with your secret."

He looks at her mournfully, shaking his head. He says, "I wish that were the case... but it isn't. My secret has gotta leave your head and it's not gonna be with a bullet. And that's all there is to it."

She lets out a breath and gawks at him, exasperated.

After he's had his say, Dexter turns away from her. Again, he starts shutting the door behind himself. After it's almost closed, he suddenly reopens the door. He steps back into the room and says, "Oh ya, I almost forgot?" He pulls a pill bottle out of his back pocket. He shakes the pills at Debra and asks, "Do you want a Xanax before bed?"

Debra looks around the unfurnished room and asks, "What bed?"

With annoyance he asks, "Well do you want one or not?"

She gives him an incredulous look and says, "Go f*** yourself."

He shrugs and says, "It's your sleepless night. But I'm not leaving the door until I see you unconscious." He finally leaves the room, shutting the door all the way this time. He flicks the switch outside the door. The room darkens once more.

"[click]" Debra hears the door being locked.

There's a slit of a window on the rubber room's padded door. Dexter uses this window to peer in on Debra.

He sadly smiles and waves at her through the window.

With much annoyance, Debra shakes her head at him.

Debra hasn't moved since she plopped herself down over the knife. The knife's still under her legs. Before she falls asleep, Debra wants to move to right outside the door to be ready for Hannah. But Debra can't move with Dexter watching her. If she moves Dexter will see the knife. Minutes go by. Dexter patiently waits and looks at Debra through the slit window. If the knife were still in her straightjacket she could simply move over to the door. And doing this would reveal nothing.

The eyes that stare at her remain in their viewing box.

To avoid Dexter's gaze Debra looks elsewhere in the room. Although the rest of the room is black in dark. She decides to close her eyes for a while. To her surprise she feels sleepy. And while xanax free no less. She starts to fall asleep while sitting up. Without realizing it, she starts leaning to the side. As she's tipping over she becomes startled and abruptly catches herself. She straightens up suddenly. If she fell all the way over, the knife would be revealed, and the jig would be up. She looks up at the door. The eyes in the box keep their fixed gaze on her with unwavering interest.

Debra yells at the eyes, "Stop f***ing staring at me already?!"

In Dexter's muffled voice, the eyes yell back, "Go to sleep!"

Debra yells back, "F*** off!"

Again in Dexter's muffled voice, the eyes command, "If you don't go to sleep I'll come in there."

Debra was in a pickle. But she, nonetheless, waggles her body into a lying down position, while keeping the knife outta sight. She worries the cumbersome way she moves make it look like she was hiding something. But then again Dexter might blame the awkward way she moves on the fact that he tied her arms down.

Debra's now lying down face up. Again it surprises her how sleepy she feels without her Xanax. Her body seems to playing a colossal joke on her. It won't sleep when she needs it to and won't stay awake when she wants to escape Dexter. The white padded room is quiet, dark, unfurnished and undecorated. Save, of course, for the family photo pinned to the wall. A last gesture of Dexter's affection. Their smiling faces in the picture seemed now a bitter joke. Not that she could see the room's lone decorative element in the dark. But she knows it's there. Besides photo her new environment has an altogether lack of distraction. It reminds Debra of a sensory deprivation tank. She wonders if this is the cause of her unexpected sleepiness.

She tries to fight sleep by leaving her eyes open. She opens her eyes wide to inspire alertness. They felt dry and longed to be closed. She blinks for a long second to moisten her eyes. They hated being reopened.

The muffled voice gives another command, "Close your eyes."

Debra considers rolling over to her side. This would hide her eyes from big brother. But the idea seems too risky. She'd probably look mighty suspicious trying to do this while hiding the knife. She might reveal the knife to Dexter while trying to accomplish this task anyway. And hiding her eyes might displease the warden and provoke him into coming in again.

Debra reluctantly closes her eyes as per commanded. She knows she won't be able to fight sleep for long while doing this. She knows Dexter will watch for signs that she's sleeping. He'll monitor her breathing, rapid eye movements, how relaxed her whole body seems. Her one advantage is that, in the room, the sound is muffled and the light is dim. The padded room and door does muffle the sound somewhat. But now Dexter's listening intently for any noise at all. And he was now right outside the door. The slit window on the door shined a small amount of light into the room. It gave Dexter something to looks at, but not much. Unfortunately the spotlight of the light shined directly on Debra's current location.

Debra usually slept on her stomach or side. She was currently on her back. She feared that she would roll over in her sleep. If she did this, it would reveal the knife that lay under her. The light from the window would glint right off the blade. Dexter would get get an eye full. And all Debra's plans would go up in smoke. She knew this would happen after she fell asleep. She had to move herself and knife. But how could she do this with Dexter watching. She was laying down with her eyes closed. In this position she was falling asleep fast. She racked her brain for what to do.

Debra thinks, "God dam it! Where's a sleepless, xanax hungry night, when you need one. I guess I need just to think anxious thoughts. Thoughts that inspire anxiety, sleeplessness. But what's left for me to think up. I'm living the dream. The dream that is my worst nightmare. And sleep is still coming. What do I do? What do I think? I'm fading. What if I'm too far from the door? What if Hannah can't wake me without waking up Dexter? What if I roll over in my sleep? Dexter will discover the knife under me. I'll never get another chance to escape this. After the electroshock therapy, will I be a vegetable? A helpless witness to all of Dexter's murders. Has all of this happened before? Has he erased my memory time and again? How would I know? He wants to drill his secret out of my head. How far would he be willing to go to complish this task? I already know the answer to that question. He'll go as far as he needs to." Debra falls asleep, far from the door, on her back, no medication required.

Dexter notices. He's pleased. He closes his eyes and turns away for a second.

Just then, baby Laura cries. Hannah calls out to Dexter, "Dexter could you get me a diaper for Laura?!"

Dexter's startled by all the noise. He flinches. He had gotten so sucked in at staring at Debra that he tuned everything else out.

He calls back to Hannah, "Sure I'll get it."

Debra too is startled and flinches at all the noise. After a small jolt, she keeps her body still for the benefit of any witnesses.

Dexter gives Debra a last glance. Debra still looks asleep to Dexter. He goes over to where Hannah is.

Debra can hear Dexter's foot falls as he walks away. But this time she airs on the side of caution. She counts slowly in her head, "One, two..." When she hits four she stops counting.

There's no point. She can hear Dexter and Hannah talking in the main room of the cabin over the baby's crying.

She hears Hannah talking to Dexter, "It's in the diaper bag, near the bottom I think." Hannah's voice is a decent volume. Debra can vaguely hear her in the padded room.

Dexter, for the moment, is no longer a problem. He now has plenty of noise, plenty of distraction, and he thinks Debra's asleep.

Debra thinks of the fine show Hannah's putting on for Dexter right now. She whispers to herself, "God bless you you f***ing murderer."

Debra gets up and turns around. She picks up the knife with her teeth. She walks on her knees and carries the knife in her mouth. Her heart is pounding but she tries to be as quiet as possible. She looks quite silly while all doing this, in her straight jacket, in the padded room. Dexter would certainly find her a peculiar sight. Too bad for him he stepped away from the viewing window and can't enjoy the show. She brings the knife over to the door. She leans face down while kneeling. She releases the knife from her teeth and places it gently on the floor. She places it close to the wall, a couple of feet from the door. She lies on her stomach over the knife. She places her face right where the door will open. She closes her eyes and sighs in great relief. She accomplished her task. The knife was now secure from Dexter's view.

Back outside the padded cell, Dexter and Hannah are in the main room of the cabin. Harrison's sound asleep in the sofa bed.

Dexter fishes a diaper out of the diaper bag. He hands it to Hannah. Hannah changes Laura's diaper. She looks up from changing the baby and asks, "So how's Debra?"

Dexter says, "She finally fell asleep. She seemed like she was fighting sleep before. But now I know she's unconscious at least."

Hannah says, "Oh good. Dexter, I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll get the therapy and then you won't have to worry about her any more." She finishes changing Laura.

Dexter sits down at the kitchen table. He puts his head in his hands. He seems distraught.

Hannah grabs her nursing pillow. She joins him at the kitchen table, sitting at the adjacent seat. She nurses Laura. She asks, "Dexter what's wrong?"

Dexter takes his head out of his hands and says, "I told you about the rape/kill right? What happened when Debra and I were nine and twelve."

Hannah says, "Yah."

Dexter says, "And I told you about the electroshock therapy. The therapy Debra got at nine years old."

Hannah says, "Yes, what of it?"

Dexter says, "Well the therapy affected Debra more than she knows it did."

Hannah says, "You said it stopped her from hurting herself. It stopped her suicide attempts. It erased her memory of the rape/kill right?"

Dexter says, "The therapy did do all of that. But it also affected her in other ways."

Hannah says, "How do you mean? How else did it affect her?"

Dexter says, "Well the therapy also had some negative affects on her."

Hannah asks, "Negative affects? What kind of negative affects?"

Dexter says, "Before the therapy Debra used to be a polite taking, anal retentive, child prodigy."

Hannah says, "Wow, I'd says the therapy did affect her quite a bit."

Dexter says, "It certainly did."

Hannah asks, "So when she got the treatment at nine it caused a sorta tourette's/aphasia in her?"

Dexter says, "It must of. She emerged from that treatment room swearing like a sailor."

Hannah says, "I hate to think what her etiquette will be like now."

Dexter speculates, "You and me both. I don't know what a second dose of therapy will do to her?"

Hannah shrugs and says, "It'll keep her alive."

Dexter asks, "At what cost though?"

Hannah asks, "Are you having second thoughts? Do you wanna 86-ed the therapy on her?"

Dexter says, "Debra's determined to kill herself. And she's been the only consistent person in my life for forty years. Ever since my mom got killed when I was three. I feel like Debra's the one person, in my life, who's been keeping me human all this time."

Hannah holds his hand and says, "I'm sorry about your mother. But remember, you have me and the kids now. You just gotta let things go sometimes. You just gotta move forward."

Dexter says, "Still, if something happened to Deb, I'd feel lost. We'll go through with the therapy. And if there are side affects from it, I'll just have to live with it."

Hannah says, "So the therapy turned Debra into a foul-mouthed slob, and shaved off some of her I.Q. points."

Dexter says, "Yes, unfortunately."

Hannah asks, "Are you afraid anyone will notice changes in Debra, after the therapy?"

Dexter says, "I dunno, maybe."

Hannah asks, "When Debra was nine and got the therapy, the first time around, did anyone notice changes in her back then?"

Dexter says, "Well our mother did notice but she wasn't doing well back then. She had cancer and it was pretty advanced at the time."

Hannah asks, "Your adoptive mother?"

Dexter says, "That's right, Doris Morgan. She died of ovarian cancer. Between my father, Harry, and I, we were able to hide everything from Doris, the rape/kill, the trip to Mexico, the therapy, all the changes going on in Debra."

Hannah says, "Really? You were able to hide all this from Doris?"

Dexter says, "We did indeed. And that was no mean feat either. Right before we left for Mexico Debra had ripped a good chunk of hair outta her head. Hiding her bald spots in a ponytail was starting not to cut it."

Hannah says, "Doris must of noticed that at least?"

Dexter says, "No, not really. Doris knew something was up, but she was in no condition to deal with it. She was just... in a bad way." He shrugs and continues, "In addition to the cancer, she was pretty sick from her cancer treatments. She was getting high doses of chemotherapy and radiation at the time. She was going bald herself... puking her guts out."

Hannah asks, "So did Doris die of cancer soon after that?"

Dexter says, "No, not at that time. Her chemotherapy and radiation treatment actually did work. Well, it worked for a few years anyway. Doris went into remission. But by the time she recovered Debra was pretty much back to normal."

Hannah says, "So there was no one around to be suspicious."

Dexter says, "Well there was Debra's school. Because she was a child prodigy our parents put her in a private school for the gifted. After the treatment Harry put her in public school with me. That way I could also keep an eye on her."

Hannah shrugs and says, "Well I guess you'll just have to keep an eye on Debra all over again. It seems like such a burden."

Dexter says, "Everything bad that's happened to Debra is because of me. And she's the only part of Doris, and Harry, that's still left around. Harry shaped me. He guided me. He would agree that, like it or not, it's my duty to keep Debra safe. So that's what I'll be doing. No matter what sacrifices I have to make."

You hear Dexter think, "Sacrifices... like my brother Brian."

Hannah sighs and looks at Dexter with sympathy. She says, "Your commitment is admirable. It's kinda like with my Dad. As long as he was around I felt obligated to him. I was tied to him like it or not. Him and all the baggage that came with him, his blackmailing, his gambling. He was such a parasite on my life, on my soul." She closes her eyes and shakes her head. She asks, "Well anyway. Do you still wanna take that bath?"

Dexter says, "I really want to. But this whole thing with Debra has got me worried sick. I'll just go back to keeping a vigil outside her door. This will all be over soon. And then we can really enjoy our time together." He puts his other hand over Hannah's.

Hannah says, "That's right. Just focus on the endgame." She uses her other hand to covers his as well. She smiles at him warm heartedly.

After that Hannah goes to sofa bed with laura. Laura seems to be asleep but is still latched on. Next to Hannah, and Laura, Harrison's still sleeping on the other side of the bed. Dexter goes back to the door of the padded cell. Debra still has her head by the crack of the door. She had pressed her ear to the crack so that she'd hear Hannah and Dexter's conversation. It was late at night and the sound in cabin was quite. Debra could hear every word they said. It fills her with horror.

Debra thinks, "I was a child prodigy? So that explains why I won that spelling bee and yet I can't spell for sh** now."

Dexter goes back to the padded cell. He looks through the slit window. But he doesn't see Debra.

With some distress, Dexter asks, "Debra where are you?"

Debra says, "I'm by the door. Don't open it or you'll hit me in the face."

Dexter can tell from where Debra's voice is coming from that this is true.

Dexter says, "Go to the center of the room so I can keep an eye on you."

Debra says cheerfully, "I have a better idea. How about you go f*** yourself good and hard!"

On the sofa bed, with Hannah, Laura unlatches and starts crying. Hannah picks up the baby and walks over to Dexter. She asks, "Dexter, is there a problem?"

Dexter says, "Debra's lying down in there so that her face will be hit by the door when I open it."

Hannah says, "So what? You don't have to go in there right now. She's lying down. She'll go to sleep. Trust me. She not going anywhere, or doing anything, until tomorrow morning."

Dexter says, "How will we get in there tomorrow?"

Hannah says, "Her bladder will be her alarm clock and her motivation for getting out."

Dexter thinks about this and says, "I guess that's true."

Hannah says, "Don't keep agitating Debra. If you keep pushing her, she could make things a lot more unpleasant. Not just for you, but for herself as well."

Dexter says, "I'm very afraid you're right about that. I'll let her be. I'm so glad you're here. In fact, as far as helping with Debra goes, I'm surprised you're being so helpful."

Hannah says, "I'm always happy to help you. All I want is for you to be happy and I can see how much Debra means to you. Can you take Laura now?"

Dexter says, "I'd love to take care of her."

Hannah says, "Great. I'll hit the hay. Remember, milks in the fridge and wake me at 3:00am and I'll take over for the second shift"

Dexter says, "That's the plan."

Hannah goes to sleep. Dexter holds Laura and waits outside Debra's door.

Hannah's in the sofa bed now with just Harrison. Dexter and Laura are alone in the hallway. Debra's laying downward with her face still by the crack in the door. Her line of sight is quite narrow, but she's able to see in the hallway a bit. Also the sound from the hallway is less muffled from Debra's new vantage point. She sees a thin trace of Dexter sitting in the hallway. He's holding baby Laura. Debra hears Dexter talking softly to the baby in his arms.

Dexter coos to Laura, "There you go Laura. It's beddy-bye time."

Debra listens to Dexter talk to Laura in the hallway. Dexter sounds different while talking to the baby.

Debra thinks, "Well who doesn't sound different while talking to a baby. Laura can't talk stock options, now, can she. Her being a newborn and all."

But still, something about the tone in Dexter's voice that sounds oddly familiar to Debra. She's heard Dexter slip into that voice before. And not while talking to a baby. But while he talking to her. Right after Deba shot herself, Dexter tackled her on the bed. He pinned her down. He seemed oddly giddy about kidnapping her, he sang, he danced. He seemed oddly different. Like he slipped into this weird alter ego of some kind. His voice sounded different too. He gushed and cooed to her like she was a baby. Like he's doing in the hallway with Laura right now. What's with that?

Debra wonders, "Is Dexter schizophrenic? Did he have dissociative identity disorder? Antisocial personality disorder? Who gives a f***. That f***ers gotta die."

But what could Debra do about it now. Not much. Except to stop enabling the murders herself, merely by her presence in Dexter's life. The knife under her stomach was the only power she had left and she intended to use it.

The padded room was soft. Even the floor. It was a comfortable enough place to sleep for Debra. She hears baby Laura settled down to sleep in the hallway. Debra followed suit. Her dreams take her far from the padded cell. To both a far off place and to a faraway time...

**This chapter is really where Debra is tormented the most. It occurred to me that Dexter might not really behave so cruelly towards Debra. But it does follow the theme of the show that Dexter kills because he cares. It's more like Dexter's love for Debra is suffocating the life outta her. **


	9. When Dreams Come True

**Chapter 9**

**"When Dreams Come True"**

In Debra's dream it's thirty years in the past. It's back in 1982. Her and Dexter are nine and twelve years old. It's a beautiful sunny day. The grass is green. Birds chirp in the trees. Clouds are fluffy in the sky. Nine year old Debra walks out from the Morgan family home into their backyard. She's holding two glasses of lemonade. There's condensation on the glasses. The sun brightens the yellow liquid and sunlight glints off the cubes of ice.

The Morgans have a tree house in the backyard. Next to the treehouse is a white tent. It's pinned up against the tree. It's been strung up with sticks, rope and bed sheets. It's a child's tent. Like a kid would make in their bedroom. But it's been done up in the backyard.

Debra walks over to the tent with the lemonades in her hands. As she approaches the structure shadows from the glasses loom on the tent wall. The sunlight casts prisms of rainbows onto the wavy white sheet. There's an opening in the sheets a few inches wide. This indicates where the "door" to the tent is. Debra uses her elbow to pull the sheet back. She can't use her hands because they're full of lemonade. She also has to lean down to get in. The structure isn't tall enough for her to stand up in.

She looks inside the tent. She sees two kids in there. One of them is Dexter at twelve years old. The other is a blonde girl. She looks about the same age as Dexter. Both kids sit on folding chairs in front of a four-seater fold-up table. They're playing "Monopoly."

Debra comes further into the tent. She rests the lemonade in her hands down on the table.

Dexter gestures to present Debra with an empty seat. He says, "Debra come join us. We're playing a game."

Debra joins them and sits down at the table with them. She turns to the blonde girl. She says, "Hi I'm Debra. What's your name?"

The blonde girl says, "I'm Hannah. I live next door. I'm new to the neighborhood."

Debra looks confused. She says, "You're Hannah? As a child? But you're thirteen years younger than Dexter. You shouldn't even be born yet."

Hannah laughs and says, "Well I don't know Debra. You tell me. It's your dream. Besides, it's not like we all knew each other as children anyway. I don't remember being your neighbor."

Debra nods and says, "That's true."

Hannah says, "Speaking of ages, I take it from this flashback that you're suppose to be three years younger than Dexter."

Debra says, "Yah, that's right. We've had many memory flashbacks over the years. In all of them we look to be about three years apart in age."

Hannah says, "But what about when you two are adults, in the modern day. In that time period you two look like you're almost ten years apart in age. How do you explain that?"

Debra shrugs and says, "I dunno. Sexiest casting practices."

Hannah nods and says, "You're probably right about that." Hannah brushes her blonde hair over her shoulder and says, "After all I am so very young to be Dexter's love interest." Then she winks at Dexter and says, "And now, in your dream, I'm the neighborhood girl and I'm the same age as Dexter."

Dexter asks, "So Debra... what are saying? You're saying we're casted to parts like actors? I may not think I'm human but I certainly think I'm real."

Debra scoffs and says, "Dexter, gimme a break. Like an implausible character like you could possibly be real." Debra then looks at Hannah and shakes her head. She then says to Dexter, "I don't get it. Since when are you congenial with the neighbors." She gestures to Hannah.

Dexter shrugs and says, "Dad said I should be friendly with other kids. Congeniality is part of the heavy mask I'm forced to wear."

Debra looks at him with skepticism and says, "Okay... But since when do you like girls? Especially at this young age."

Dexter smirks and says, "Actually I foresee a boffetti of hot blondes in my future. And even one raven haired mince."

Debra sneers and says, "So I take it that the last part of that prophecy refers to Lilla. The raven haired mince is the titty british vampire."

Dexter nods and says, "Exactly, the perfect woman."

Debra says, "You 'foresee a boffetti of hot blondes' in your future. Oh please. You're twelve."

Dexter says, "Well one day."

Debra says, "So explain the girly at your left right now."

Dexter says, "Well... I was walking by the neighbor's place. I was looking for a dog to kill of course. And that's when I saw Hannah in her garden. Oh you shouldda seen her Debra. Hannah was surrounded by the most beautiful purple flowers. She had picked a large bouquet of them and was holding them up in her arms. She was handing these flowers out to neighbors. She did this so generously. Whenever a neighbor stepped in her path she would hand them a flower. There was something about her that made me think we had a lot in common."

Hannah says, "That's true. Dexter found me in the garden. He offered to help me tend it. We even planted a budding flower by the trees." She holds Dexter's hand and says, "With the two of us tending the nursery, I wonder how that little flower will turn out." She winks at Dexter again.

Dexter smiles at Hannah and says, "I'm sure our little flower will be fine. I'll tend to the weeds around her."

Debra's attention turns back to the drinks she brought into tent. She says, "I didn't expect to have a guest over. I'll go fetch another lemonde." Debra stands up outta the chair to get a third beverage.

Dexter ushers for her to sit back down. He says, "No, no. Stay seated. Actually I raided the cupboards earlier today for refreshments." He pulls out three bottles and presents them, in a row, on the table. He says, "For your consumption I have three choices. In the first bottle I have a couple of Mom's chemo pills. In the second, I have a half can of Ritalin. And in the third, I have a full thing a Xanax. What's your poison young lady?" He points his hand to each bottle, one, two and then three.

Debra says, "My choices here look grim. The lemonade I brought with me now seems all the more appealing."

Hannah offers, "Debra, if pills aren't your poison, I brought some cake." Hannah reaches behind herself and pulls out a small cake from outta nowhere. The cake has a small sign pinned on top of it. A toothpick pierces the paper and cake. The note looks like a miniature picket sign. The writing on it says, "Eat me." Hannah continues, "Feel free to take a bite. I love to cook. I included some special herbs from my garden." She gives Debra knowing smile.

Dexter presents the board game that's stretched out on the table. He says to Debra, "We've been waiting for you to arrive. We've already selected the game pieces. I tried to assign them according to the roles we play. I'm the car. Since I run the show. Hannah's the top hat. Since she's the Mad Hatter... "

Debra interrupts, "Are sure you're not the Mad Hatter? And if there is a Mad Hatter, what does that make me? Alice in Wonderland?"

Hannah says, "In that case I guess I could be the rabbit. The time barer is at the tea party too."

Dexter says, "No, sorry girls. We're not playing 'Alice in Wonderland.' We're playing 'Monopoly.' And we are assigning the game pieces. So Debra, that makes your piece the thimble."

Debra says, "Why am I the thimble? I'm a tomboy."

Dexter says, "A thimble can mean a lot things. It's protective case. You've been shield in life many ways."

Hannah says, "Debra, girly things have their uses. Needle and thread can bind things together, ribbons can wrap. Here, let me show you." Hannah has a bag beside her. She pulls from it long stretches of ribbon and thread. She throws the cloth and string up into the air. The material leaves her hands and takes flight on it's own. It moves through air as if Hannah magically controls it. Directed by the motion of her hands, Hannah waves the items around through the air.

The material swirls over Debra's head. Debra looks, in wonder, above her. At first she's just mystified by the magic. Then, suddenly, the ribbon and thread descend on Debra, encircling her. While still seated, Debra arms are suddenly bound up by Hannah's magical material. It encircles and grabs Debra's wrists and binds her hands to a folded position under her elbows. The material also binds Debra to the chair she's sitting in. Debra can't move her arms or stand up. She tries to break out of it. But she can't get through the restraints.

Debra thrashes around. She yells at Hannah, "What are you?! Some psychotic witch?! Get this sh** off me!"

Hannah just shrugs and giggles.

Debra's struggles rock the chair she's bound to. The chair's legs pivot on the grass floor. She starts to tip over in the chair. She nearly lands sideways on the grass.

Dexter gets up out of his chair and leans forward. He catches Debra inches before she hits the ground. He sits her back upright. He then goes to sit back in his chair. Once seated, he folds his arms and looks at Debra calmly.

Debra stares at Dexter with her mouth hanging open. She yells, "Dexter, why are you just f***ing sitting there?! Why don't you help me?!"

Dexter shakes his head and says, "It's for your own good. I won't let you hurt yourself again."

Debra says, "Hurt myself? What are you talking about? I won't hurt myself."

Dexter picks up one of the three bottles in front of him. He selects bottle number one, the chemo pills. Two pills still linger at the bottom. He rattles them around in their container. He smiles bitterly at Debra and says, "This bottle was full yesterday. Where did the rest of them go?"

Debra answers, "I don't know. What are you talking about? Missing pills?"

He releases the bottle so that it briefly hovers, midair, in front of him. He then swiftly snatches it from the air. In his tight grasp the bottle shrakes in his hand. The rattling pills inside sound like a maraca. He uncurls his top finger from the bottle to dab in Debra's direction. He asserts, "You swallowed them all. That's where all the pills went to. I'm not losing you the same way I lost Dad. I'm not letting someone else I care about die because of what I am. I don't care what I have to do to prevent that from happening."

Debra gawks at him and says, "But you presented me with the bottles. You asked me to choose. You set me up to fail."

Dexter shakes his head and says, "I wouldn't let you take more pills. I just wanted to see what you would do. What would happen if I handed you the pills? I needed to know." He motions his hands around in a circle, presenting the tent around them. He says, "I set this all up for your benefit." He then points his finger back at Debra. This shakes, again, the pills in his hand. He asserts, "I know what you're planning on doing in here. It won't work."

Debra gawks at him and asks, "What are you talking about? What I'm planning on doing in here? What do you mean? In this tent?"

Dexter shakes his head and says, "This is no tent."

Debra's confused. She asks, "What do you mean this isn't a tent?"

Just then a ferocious gust of wind suddenly rakes through the backyard. It rustles the leaves in the trees. The rough weather howls outside the enclosure in an ominous fashion. The tent jibes wildly, rippling the walls. The white sheets move like waves in the ocean. The undulating material then transform into the padded walls of a rubber room.

Debra looks at her surroundings in horror. She then feels the material that binds her shift around her body. She hears the sound of cloth rubbing together. She feels the string encircling her weaving itself into fabric. She looks down at her restraints. The ribbons and thread transform into a straight jacket. She looks up at Dexter and gawks at him. She says, "What the f***."

Dexter shakes his head at Debra with a worried expression.

Psychotically, Hannah laughs, "Hahha, hahha." She grabs the bottom of her seat and teeters her body side to side, dancing in her chair.

The dream ends.

It's now 4:00 am. Hannah's still asleep and Dexter's still awake. This is a hour after Dexter said he'd wake up Hannah for shift change. He has yet to do so. Dexter feed and changed Laura a couple of hours ago. Laura's asleep in the stroller. He's outside Debra's door. He peeks through the viewing window even though there's nothing to see. Debra's still lying by the door of the room. Her face is still by the crack of door. He can hear her breathing. Debra's sound asleep.

Without her Xanax, Dexter assumed Debra would have trouble sleeping. Recent events had caused many a sleepless night for Deb. But before she had eaten from "The Tree of Knowledge" Debra had been generally a good sleeper. Years of couch surfacing had enabled her to rough it as far as where and how she slept. It now looks as though her couch sleeping endurance has reclaimed her.

"Waaah, waaah!" baby Laura cries in the stroller.

Dexter hurries over to pick her up. The noise wakes Hannah up.

Hannah rubs her eyes and asks, "What time is it? Is it time for my shift?"

Dexter lies and says, "No, it's just 2 am. You can go back to sleep. I'll get a bottle ready for Laura."

Hannah says, "That's okay. Give her to me. I like I said before, she prefers straight from the tap."

Dexter hands Hannah the baby. Hannah feeds the baby while lying in bed. Hannah picks her phone out of her pocket. She looks at the time.

Hannah says, "Dexter, it's 4am, I should of taken over for you an hour ago."

Dexter says, "Well, you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you."

Hannah says, "Well I'm awake now. Try and get some sleep so you'll be fresh for tomorrow."

Hannah gets her nursing sling and wraps her and the baby in it. She then picks up Laura, while still feeding her, and goes to wait outside Debra's door."

Dexter sets his iphone alarm for 7am. He reluctantly goes to bed on the fold out couch beside Harrison. Harrison's still sound asleep.

Hannah feeds Laura for about twenty minutes outside Debra's door. While still holding and feeding Laura, she walks over to Dexter. He's sound asleep. Hannah gets out a piece of paper and pen.

Hannah writes, "Dexter's asleep. You can start cutting."

Hannah curls up the note, flattens the curl, curves it, then slips it in a circular motion under the door. She does this under where the door opens, right where Debra's face is.

Debra's sound asleep. The note that's slipped under the door pokes her in the eye.

She whispers, "Owe" and winches. She bites the note that poked her in the eye. She gets herself to a standing position by leaning against the wall. She walks over to the door with the note in her mouth. Debra sees Hannah through the viewing window. Hannah smiles and waves at her. Debra spits the note out of her mouth with no intentions of reading it. She steps to feel where the knife is in the dark. Debra's in her socks. She steps on her socks to pull them off her feet. She drags the knife with her foot to the corner of the room. She sits down facing the corner. She grabs the knife, holding it between her bare feet. The bottom of the knife is wedged in the corner of the room. She twists her body to the side. This enables her to cut the cloth that's under her left elbow, where her right hand is. She rocks her upper body back and forth so that the cloth will be stabbed by the large knife. She gets a hole in the cloth. She pokes her middle finger out of it. Getting out of the straight jacket gets easier from there.

It's now 5 am. Debra's completely free of the jacket. She stretches out in triumph. The orange light of dawn shines through the windows.

Debra thinks, "The day begins at my end and I am glad of it."

She turns around and looks at the viewing window. Hannah smiling eyes look back at her. Hannah's silent. As is Debra. They had both tried hard to be as quiet as possible during this whole endeavor. They didn't want to wake up Dexter. Debra looks at the door of the cell, where the doorknob would be. There's none there. She looks at hannah. The inmate looks to the gate keeper for help. Debra panna mines to Hannah to get the key to the door and open it. Hannah puts her pointer finger in front of her eyes and shakes it, signalling for Debra to wait. Hannah's eyes and finger leave the viewing window. Debra waits by the door.

Outside the padded cell is Hannah. Hannah's in the hallway. She still has baby Laura in the sling around her. Laura's sound asleep. Hannah gently puts the baby down in the stroller. Hannah then goes over to the sofa bed. The sofa bed and its occupants glow in the orange light of dawn. Dexter's asleep on one side of the bed. Harrison is asleep on the other side. Hannah quietly creeps over to Dexter. Hannah knows Dexter has the key to the padded room in his front pocket. She slides her hand into his right front pocket to get the key out. Instead of a key she feels the prick of the M90.

She whispers, "Owe," and flinches her hand back.

This causes Dexter to wake up. He suddenly sees Hannah right in front of him. He jerks back a little at being startled.

Hannah smirks and says, "Good morning sleepy head." She kisses him. While she kisses him she slips her hand into his other front pocket. This time she tries the one on the left side. Her fingertips now feels the notches and ridges of the key's teeth instead of a needle. Hannah presses the key between her fingers.

More alert now, Dexter stands up and stretches. As he's getting up, Hannah slides the key, in hand, out of his pocket. With great stealth, she then cups, the contraband, with her fingers and slips it into her own pocket.

Hannah says, "It's only 5 am. You can go back to sleep."

Dexter says, "I gotta go to the bathroom. Is Debra still sleeping?"

Hannah shrugs and says, "I assume so. I need to change Laura's diaper." She points to the baby in the stroller.

Dexter goes to the bathroom. He flicks the switch to the bathroom's light. This automatically turns on a fan in the bathroom's ventilation. The ventilation system old and rusty. The fan makes a lot of white noise as it goes.

Hannah has her freshly acquired key in her hands. She uses this key to unlock the rubber room and free Debra from her cell. Once Debra's out of the room, Hannah hands Debra a key. This key is not the key to the rubber room. It's the key to the desk in the hallway. It opens the bottom drawer of that desk. Hannah then brakes left and hurries down the hallway to where the kids are. Debra, in turn, brakes right and hurries over to the alcove office area, at the end of the hallway. Debra half kneels in front of the desk. She shoves the key, in her hand, into the lock of the bottom drawer. She opens the drawer.

Just then Dexter gets out of the bathroom.

Debra whips her head back over her shoulder to catch a brief glimpse of Dexter. He doesn't notice her at the moment.

Hannah's in the living room. She has the baby on the sofa bed. She's changing Laura's diaper.

Hannah says, "Dexter, Debra said she wanted to get up and use the bathroom. I unlocked the rubber room door for her. I figured she could use the bathroom after you're done."

Dexter reaches into his left front pocket and says, "But I have the only k..." He discovers that his left front pocket's empty.

Hannah holds up the key to the rubber room and says, "The key fell out of your pocket when you got up. I have it right here for you."

Debra scrambles to open the false bottom of the desk. The wood creaks as she lifts the panel.

Dexter hears the creak of the wood. He turns his head to look down the hallway. He sees Debra. She's out of her straightjacket, in the alcove office area, crouched down in front of the desk. The bottom drawer to the desk is open. In her hand she has their father's gun. She pulls it out from the drawer.

Dexter starts running full speed over to her.

Wide eyed, Debra glances back behind her again. She catches a glimpse of Dexter coming at her full tilt.

While Dexter's running, he reaches into his right front pocket and pulls out a syringe.

The gun shakes in Debra's hand. She sticks the trembling revolver in her mouth. The vibration of the metal clangs against her teeth.

While practically leaping on top of her, Dexter plunges the syringe into Debra's throat.

Debra pulls the trigger, "[Bang!]" The gun goes off in her mouth.

A split second later, Dexter injects the M90 into her jugular.

Debra slumps to the floor.

**"When Dreams Come True" or in this case when nightmares come true. The dream sequence in the beginning adds a bit of fantasy element to the story. All three parties in this story seem to be maneuvering around a chess board trying to out play other. It's sort of like with Dex, Deb, and Brian in season one. At the end of episode one Dexter thinks, "And I do wanna play. I really, really do."**


	10. Good Girls vs Bad Girls

**Chapter 10**

**"Good Girls vs. Bad Girls"**

Debra lays crumpled to the floor, gun in hand. Dexter stares blankly at her limp body.

The sound of the gunfire is still left ringing in his ears.

In the distance he hears baby Laura crying.

Harrison calls out for him, "Daddy!"

Hannah picks up Laura and hurries over to Dexter.

Harrison runs past Hannah, over to his father.

Dexter looks up from Debra's body. Harrison runs up to his father. Dexter picks his son up off the ground and holds him close. Dexter puts Harrison's head into his shoulder to shield his face from Debra.

Dexter meets up with Hannah in the hallway. They are both holding a child.

Dexter says, "Hannah, lets get the kids away from Debra. I don't want them to see her like this."

Hannah says with great sympathy, "Oh Dexter, I'm so sorry."

Dexter says, "We tried the best we could. There's nothing we can do for her now. Come, lets take the kids outside for a while."

Dexter, Hannah, Harrison and Laura, all go out onto the porch. There's a large swing chair out on the porch. All four of them sit in the swing chair. Dexter has Harrison in his lap. He holds him with his right arm. Hannah still holds Laura. She's feeding her. Dexter has his left arm around Hannah. All four of them huddle in the swing chair, like that, together. A few minutes go by. Dexter swings them gently in the chair by pressing his foot to the floor.

Harrison asks, "What was the loud sound. Where's Aunt Deb?"

Hannah says, "I sorry Harrison but Aunt Deb is... "

Dexter interrupts, "Aunt Deb fallen into a deep sleep for a long time. We'll talk about it later."

Harrison says, "But what was that noise? Was it something that hurt her?"

Dexter and Hannah exchange pensive looks.

Dexter says, "Yes, Aunt Deb was playing with something very dangerous. Something she shouldn't of been playing with. It let out a loud noise. It hurt her and cause her to fall into a deep sleep."

Harrison asks, "What was she playing with? Was it a bebe gun?"

Dexter says, "Yes, it was a special kind of bebe gun."

Harrison says, "Cody's bebe gun doesn't make noise like that."

Dexter says, "It's a kind of bebe gun that only grownups can use."

Confused Harrison asks, "It can make you fall asleep?"

Dexter says, "Yes, it cast her into a deep slumber like snow white."

Harrison asks, "So she's going to be okay."

Dexter says, "I'll take care of her later."

Harrison asks, "Can I go see her."

Dexter says, "No. We need to not disturb her right now."

Harrison says, "Gee, Aunt Deb needs lots of naps."

Dexter says, "Aunt Deb's been under a lot of stress lately. That's why I took her here. To help her relax."

Harrison asks, "What is 'stress?'"

Dexter says, "It means she feels tired and worn out from working so much as a cop. And she's the leader of cops. It's a hard job."

Harrison asks, "Did she have fun playing games with you here?"

Dexter says, "Sometimes, it seemed like she was having fun with me. But she was just pretending. I guess I couldn't help her stress. I think I made her stress worse. Bringing her here was a bad idea. I shoulda just let her be."

Hannah says, "Dexter, you did the best you could. You just gotta let her go."

Dexter says, "Maybe you're right."

They all sit there like that another twenty minutes.

Then Dexter gets up. He says, "I gonna lay Aunt Deb down in the rubber room for a while. That way she won't be disturbed. Hannah why don't you take the kids out for a short stroll ride. I wanna be alone with Aunt Deb for a little while."

Hannah says, "Absolutely, whatever you need."

Harrison asks, "What's a 'rubber room?'"

Dexter says, "It's a room that's all soft with cushions. If Aunt Deb had stayed in the soft room she wouldn't of hurt her head like she did."

Harrison asks, "Can I see the soft room?"

Dexter says, "Not right now. Aunt Deb needs to rest in there for a while. I gonna have you go on a stroll ride with Hannah and Laura. I just need like a half hour alone with Aunt Deb. Then you, Hannah, and Laura can come right back."

Harrison says, "Okay Daddy."

Hannah and kids leave for the stroll ride. Dexter goes back into the cabin. He goes to alcove area where Debra lays crumpled to the floor. Again, he stands over her limp body. Her long brown hair fans out on the floor. He looks down at her and shakes his head. He says to himself, "Good God Deb, what was I to do with you? I don't know."

She lays curled up on her side, gun in hand. He takes the gun outta her hand one more time. He picks up her body up off the floor. He carries her into the rubber room and lays her down in there. He folds her hands over her stomach and brushes her hair to frame her face.

In the corner of the room he sees the knife and Debra's cut up straight jacket.

Dexter thinks, "This is Debra's suicide knife. Even in the straight jacket it's possible Debra finagled the knife up-in-there somehow. She may of done it at any point. If he was elsewhere in the cabin. Even with Hannah watching her. If Hannah were distracted with the baby or Harrison. It was all possible... "

Dexter carefully looks over the room. He notices a single drop of blood in the middle of the white padded floor. He thinks, "Debra cutting herself with the knife was a likely scenario. He looks back over to where the jacket and knife are...

Hannah and the kids return from their stroll a half hour later, as per instructed. The baby's asleep in the stroller. Dexter's in the kitchen sitting at the table. He has the kitchen table collapsed, so that it was back to being a two-seater table. Yesterday Dexter had taken out two extra fold up chairs that were in the closet. While Hannah and the kids were gone, he had put the extra chairs away.

Dexter says, "Harrison could you go play out on the porch for a little while? I wanna talk to Hannah alone."

Harrison says, "Okay Daddy" He runs outside. Some of Dexter's old matchbox cars are out on the porch. This being the Morgan family cabin, it was fairly well equipped to host the next generation. Yesterday Dexter had discovered some of his old toys in the his old haunts. He had been coming here since he was eight. Dexter had never been much interested in cars, but keeping up appearances had started young for him. Even here the mask never dropped until absolutely necessary.

Dexter tells Hannah, "Pull up a seat." He gestures for Hannah to sit in the empty seat across from him. She sits down.

Dexter says, "I looked in rubber room. I discovered a knife and Debra's cut up straight jacket."

Hannah says, "So the knife, that's how she got out of the jacket."

Dexter says, "We were watching Debra. How could she of finagled the knife up-in the jacket?"

Hannah says, "Yesterday afternoon you were looking through the cabin. You were trying to find toys for Harrison to play with. Remember you got the cars for him. Well I was watching Debra for you in the kitchen. The baby started crying. Harrison ran outside with Laura's pacifier. I chased him. I was only outside for like thirty seconds. Debra must of used that opportunity to finagle the knife up-in the jacket. I'm sorry Dexter. I got distracted."

Dexter asks, "Last night, early this morning, when you were outside Debra's door. Did you hear anything suspicious?"

Hannah says, "I laid down in the hallway to feed Laura. Again, I sorry Dexter. I fell asleep. Then an hour later Laura started crying. The crying woke me up. She was wet. I went back to the living room to get a diaper for Laura. You looked so sweet in your sleep I thought I'd give you kiss. My kiss woke you up. You went to the bathroom. I noticed, once you were in the bathroom, that you had dropped the key to the rubber room. I picked up the key for you. I was going to give it back to you after you got out of the bathroom. But before you went to the bathroom, you asked me if Debra was still sleeping. I didn't know if she was or not.

So I went back to hallway to check Debra. When I came to the door Debra was looking out the window slit out at me. I figured the noise of us must of woken her up. She said she needed to use the bathroom. I unlocked the rubber room door for her. I knew you were in the bathroom but I figured Debra could use it after you got out. I started to open the rubber room door. Debra then asked me if I could get another tampon for her. I said sure. I left the door open. After I got a tampon from my purse, Laura started crying. I went to change her." Hannah shakes her head.

Dexter says, "So that explains it then."

Hannah asks, "But Dexter, how did Debra get the gun exactly?"

Dexter says, "She got the gun, out of a desk, in the hallway. It's our father's old hand gun. He kept it in the bottom drawer of that desk. The gun's actually located in the false bottom of that drawer. That bottom drawer was locked. But the key to that lock is nearby. The key was left in the top drawer of that same desk. That wasn't a great hiding place for the key."

Hannah asks, "Oh, it was your father's gun. So Debra knew exactly how to access the gun the whole time?"

Dexter says, "Well, the day before yesterday, Debra saw me get the gun out. I got it out for her to have, for self protection. She tricked me. She told me she wanted us to go around the world together fighting crime. She said, she and I, we could travel the planet together, saving innocent lives, by helping me killing killers. I believed her. It was stupid of me. I mean, I suspected she was suicidal in the first place. Just like when she was nine and she got raped. That's why I brought her here. I did it to keep her safe. I thought I'd observe her behaviour and make sure she wasn't suicidal.

The gun Debra killed herself with, that's actually the same gun she scarred her face with, the night before yesterday. You know, when she tried to shoot herself in the head, the first time. Two days ago, Debra saw me take everything out of that desk, the key, the gun. And then I put both items back, in the same location, where I initially got them out from. So Debra knew exactly where they were. Again it was stupid of me. I mean, I just figured, between the straight jacket, the rubber room and us watching her all the time. She couldn't possible access the gun. I was wrong. She found a way."

Hannah say, "Good God Dexter. You tried so hard to keep Debra safe. But how can you keep someone safe from themselves. It's impossible. You can't beat yourself up about it. Especially the thing about the gun. Hell, once Debra got a hold of the knife she could just slit her own throat or stabbed herself in the heart."

Dexter says, "People don't usually kill themselves that way. It's just a hard thing to do your yourself. Debra tried, and failed, to slit her own throat last night. Pulling a trigger is just much easier to do. She even opted to pop pills the first time around. Even though, for a couple of decades, she walked around with a gun on her hip. Pills are how women usually do it. It took her awhile to work her way up to gun, never mind suicide by a knife."

Hannah puts her hand on Dexter's hand to comfort him. He covers her hand with his other hand. He feels both band-aids that are on Hannah's fingers. A pink band-aid with hearts covers the tip of both her index finger, and middle finger, on her right hand.

Dexter asks, "You cut yourself on something?"

Hannah lies and says, "Yah, I reached into the diaper bag. Something sharp in there cut two of my fingers."

Dexter pulls out a piece of paper, out from under the table. The paper has a bunch of crease marks on it. Like the paper was folded up and bent a bunch of times. The bent up paper is now flattened out as much as possible. Dexter holds the paper flat to the table. The paper's blank. Dexter presses his index finger to the paper and slides it over to Hannah. When the paper reaches Hannah, Hannah holds the paper, to the table, with her fingertips.

She asks Dexter, "What is this?"

Dexter says, "I found it in the rubber room near the knife and jacket."

Hannah's confused, she picks up the piece of paper. There's some writing on it. It reads, "You can start cutting. Dexter's asleep." It's in her handwriting.

Dexter smiles at Hannah, he says, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Hannah looks afraid, she says, "Dexter, she beg me to help her. She was in agony."

Dexter keeps smiling and says, "Help her do what? In agony from what?"

Hannah says in a quavering voice, "To end it."

Dexter gives a wistful look and says, "End what?"

Hannah smiles with tears in her eyes and says, "Her life."

Dexter asks quietly, "Is that all?"

Crying Hannah asks, "Well... what are gonna do about it?"

Dead eyed, Dexter says, "You know what I am. You know what I do."

Whimpering Hannah says, "What about Laura? She needs me."

Glaring, Dexter says, "I'll take care of Laura. Don't worry about that."

Hannah whimpers, "When?"

His face contorts into a monstrous grin. He says, "Right now. Thanks for Laura."

Glaring and grinning, Dexter stands up out of the chair. He starts walking around the table towards Hannah.

Wide-eyed, trembling in terror, Hannah shoots up outta the chair. She quickly turns and tries to make a run for it.

Dexter violently lunges forward and grabs her arm. He yanks her closer to himself.

Hannah trips on the ground. Her body hits the chair. She grabs the table with her free arm so her head doesn't go slamming into it. She looks up at Dexter, shaking her head. She whimpers, "No." Her tears fall on the table.

Dexter's hands viciously lunge at Hannah's throat. His fingers encircle her neck and squeeze. Hannah's eyes bug out of her head. Her hands grab and pull at his hands. Her face turns pink and twists into a contorted frown.

Grabbing her by the throat, Dexter lifts Hannah up into the air, onto the tips of her toes. Like a fish outta water, the thin blonde thrashes wildly in the air, unable to breath. She kicks her legs. She bangs into the table and chair on either side of her. Her hands repeatedly yank down on what locks off her airway.

Dexter pivots Hannah around himself, away from the table and chairs. She moves through the air, while being hung by Dexter's outstretched arms. She continues to kick her legs, her toes scrape the kitchen tiles uselessly. He lowers her onto her knees, on the other side of him. He then lowers her onto her back. He's now on all fours over her, while she lies on her back, face up on the floor.

Hannah opens her mouth for air. Air doesn't come to her. Dexter forces himself to tighten his grip on her. Her face goes from red to purple. Her well manicured nails claw at his ungloved hands. A bandage still covers Dexter's hand wound, where Debra cut him with the kitchen knife. Hannah clawing rips the bandage off. She digs her nails into the cut. This causes Dexter's hand to bleed profusely. This makes Dexter's grip slippery but doesn't hamper his efforts.

Dexter looks down at Hannah. She moves her lips to say, "I love you." She mouths these words without sound. But Dexter's lip reading conveys their meaning.

Dexter's eyes turn red with water. His mouth trembles as he goes to speak. In a quavering voice he says, "I love you too." He watches his eyes rain down tears. The drops fall down on each side of Hannah's face. The tears splash onto one cheek, then the other.

Dexter's hands begin to shake. His grip on her loosens and loses it's strength.

Hannah sucks in the tiniest bit of breath.

He shuts his eyes and turns his head to the side.

He thinks, "Don't look. Just squeeze."

His grip on her regains some of it's strength.

The baby cries. The high pitch sound pierces the air.

He thinks, "Don't listen. Just squeeze."

Harrison runs in from outside. He sees his father choking the life out of Hannah. He cries, "Daddy stop! Stop! Don't hurt Hannah! No!"

Dexter thinks, "Don't think. Just squeeze."

Dexter feels Harrison's little hands grab and pull at his own larger hands. The little boy was trying to pry his father's hands off Hannah's throat. Hannah was using her own hands to do the same. Harrison joins in this fight for Hannah's life. But the little boy ends up taking over that fight all together. Just then, Hannah's own hands slow their digging and clawing. Her scratching and scraping had left the scene a bloody mess. Hannah hands fall to her sides. Her long nails run red with blood. Her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her mouth hangs open.

As Hannah's hands fall to floor, Dexter feels the life going out of her. He thinks, "If you don't do this now you'll never be able to do it."

Dexter opens his eyes and looks down. Hannah's no longer the woman he's choking. He instead sees a vision of Debra. His sister has taken Hannah's place in his strangling hands. Dexter's hands still strangle the woman beneath him. But, unlike Hannah, Debra's face is pale and her countenance calm. Somehow, in the vision, despite all his best efforts, his death grip has still left his prey unencumbered. He sees Debra's lips move. Again words are said without sound. But Dexter's lip reading still conveys their meaning. He sees Debra's mouth say the words, "You're killing the wrong killer." Like Hannah's "I love you," what Debra says is heard in silence. Dexter knows what this vision means. Again he shuts his eyes, but now just briefly. Upon reopening them, Hannah has returned to her place, underneath him, in his death grip.

Dexter's quivering hands loosen their grip on their victim's throat. His fingers uncurl. His hands lay flat on either side of Hannah's blood red face. He's still on all fours, over Hannah's body.

Once released, Hannah leans her head back. Her lungs wheeze in a desperate breath. Her hands fly to her wounded neck. She rolls on her side and curls her legs. She coughs violently and inhales raspy breath. Her face regains a more natural color. Then, eyes closed, she exhales a sigh of great relief. She wipes the tears from her eyes.

She whispers, "Thank you."

Dexter crawls off Hannah. He leaves bloody handprints behind on either side of Hannah's face. He balls up his hands into fists on the floor. He rests his head on top of them. He shakes and sobs. Harrison goes from fighting his father to comforting him. Harrison leans against Dexter and pats him on the back. The blood that was on his father's hands is now also on his.

Hannah picks herself up off the floor. She goes over to Laura who's crying in the stroller. She picks up Laura and the nursing pillow. Hannah then goes back over to Dexter and sits up beside him. She nurses Laura.

Dexter's still face down on the floor crying.

Hannah tries to speak. She clutches her throat and opens her mouth. Only the hoarseness of breath comes out. Volume of voice escapes her. She leans close to him and whispers, "Dexter... "

Without looking at Hannah Dexter weakly whimpers, "Why did you kill her?"

Hannah's hands cup her throat again. The volume of her voice croaks out of weak note. She speaks, "Dexter, Debra gave me a message to give you. There was something she wanted you know after she was gone. It was something I was never going to tell you. But I'll tell now. Debra told me she would rather die the person she was than to live without her mind. She said she had spent forty years unwittingly enabling your need to kill. It's a fate worst than death for her to spend another four decades doing the same."

Dexter sits up next to Hannah. Harrison jumps on him and hugs him desperately. Harrison starts crying. He holds his son and pats him on the head, comforting him. Dexter now notices his own bleeding hand. Hannah's clawing had dug into Debra's knife cut. Dexter pinches the side of his palm with his other hand to put pressure on the wound. Dexter turns to look at Hannah. Like Hannah, this time Dexter musters more volume to his voice. He asks, "What do you care? What's Debra being gone do for you?"

She breathes out in a quavering voice, "Because you betrayed me."

Dexter looks at Hannah with tear a streaked face and asks, "Why punish Debra for what I did?"

Hannah says grievously, "You being dead or in jail won't keep us together. It won't make us a family. I need to be sure you'll always make me your priority. And you didn't do that when you put me behind bars for the rest of my life. This is for the best. For our future. For our children. Can't you see, one way or another, your sister would always be a problem for us. And now nothing's holding us back."

Dexter shakes his head at Hannah and says, "It's over. Get out."

She slides her open hands down her wet cheeks and then slides her hands down her sides, drying her hands. This leaves streaks of blood over her face and clothes. She stands up in front of Dexter, cradling the baby. She tells him, "I'll give you some time for Debra. But no Dexter, this isn't over. And it never will be. We're a family and nothing gonna change that."

Hannah gathers all that belongs to her, including Laura. She wheels the stroller outside, minus Harrison.

Dexter hears the front door screech shut. Hannah and Laura are now gone. Harrison's still in his father's arms. Dexter's still sitting on the floor. He rocks his son while he cries. Dexter still pinching his own palm to put pressure on the freshly-clawed-at hand cut. He kisses Harrison on the forehead. The boy eventually falls asleep.

Harry appears next to Dexter and says, "How did you think this would end? Debra's suicidal. Hannah had already made an attempt on her life."

Dexter says, "But everything Hannah told me was true. Debra was no longer a threat to her. If Hannah's mad at anyone she mad at me. She said I had been punished enough."

Harry says, "Apparently she didn't think you had been punished enough. But there was one great way to punish you. And one way to ensure your loyalty was never divided or comprised. One simple act would do the trick."

Dexter says, "Kill Deb."

Harry says, "You wanted confirmation of your worst fears, you got it."

Dexter says, "What can I say? You were right. You were always right."

Harry says, "You know what you have to do to fix all your problems for good. There's only one answer. There's always just been one solution for you."

Dexter says, "I know what to do. I just don't wanna do it. But I'm going to do it, for Deb." Dexter carries Harrison to couch and lays him down. He does this in a cumbersome while trying not to bleed all over his son. Harry and Dexter looks down at Harrison sleeping on the couch. Dexter's blood was on the little boy's clothes, in his hair, on his little hands...

Harry says, "What about Harrison?"

Dexter says, "I'll make sure he gets to Orlando. Then I'll take care of things here. This will all come to an end soon."

After Harrison wakes up, Dexter leads him to the rubber room. He opens the door.

He tells Harrison, "This is the soft room where Aunt Deb is."

Harrison says, "Wow. It's covered in pillows." Harrison runs to the other side of the room to bounce off the wall.

Dexter points to Debra, who's lying on the floor. He says, "This is where Aunt Deb's sleeping."

Harrison goes over to Debra. He says, "She still has on that funny shirt on."

Dexter explains, "This is actually a new funny shirt. Aunt Deb cut up the old one."

Harrison asks, "How come she keeps wearing that?"

Dexter explains, "It stops her from hurting herself. Like with the bebe gun."

Harrison asks, "I thought you were just playing."

Dexter says, "The game got too rough. She wasn't playing nice."

Harrison says, "Ohhh." Harrison goes to touch Debra's cheek.

As he strokes her cheek, Debra twitches and makes a noise, "aaahuh."

Dexter says, "Aunt Deb will be awake soon."

Harrison asks, "Will you bring her to the hospital?"

Dexter says, "That's right. I'm going to bring her to a hospital in Mexico. They will make Aunt Deb feel better."

Harrison asks, "Are we going to Mexico right now?"

Dexter says, "Actually, I'm going to bring you home to Jaime. Jaime will take you back to Orlando. You'll stay there while Aunt Deb's getting better. When she wakes up, I'll tell her we're leaving. Then I'll bring you home."

**I've always thought of Debra and Hannah as an angel and a devil on Dexter's shoulders. Debra took over Harry's job and helped further refine the code. She made him stop taking cases from the police and get rid of the blood slides. But Hannah on the other hand encourage Dexter to kill to survive. Like with Brian, Dexter has to choose between two people he cares about. **


	11. Help Me

**Chapter 11**

**"Help Me"**

Again Dexter sets Debra up at the table. This time only Dexter and Harrison accompany the table.

Debra's head rests on the pillow. Her eyes flutter open. Her head is turned to Dexter.

Dexter feebly smiles at her.

After seeing Dexter, Debra shuts her eyes and rolls her head face down into the pillow.

She yells, "f***!" into the pillow.

The padding muffles the swear.

She lets out a groan/cry of frustration, "Aaaaah." The pillow cushions her tears, her despair and the volume of her voice.

Dexter looks down at her with sympathy and pats her shoulder.

Debra flinches at his touch. She sits up with her eyes closed. She leans her head back.

Dexter removes the pillow on the table and tosses it on the couch.

Debra opens her eyes. She only see Dexter and Harrison at the table. She lulls her head downward and looks off to the side away from Dexter.

Harrison says, "Hi Aunt Deb. Hannah and Laura left."

Debra doesn't respond or look up. She seems no longer interested in what happens around her.

Harrison looks worried. He asks, "Aunt Deb, why aren't you talking?"

Dexter says, "Aunt Deb doesn't feel well. I just want her to know we'll be gone for a while. I have to drop you off at home with Jaime."

Debra doesn't respond.

Dexter stands up and says to Debra, "Well lets get you back to the soft room."

Debra doesn't move or respond in anyway. She hangs her head down.

Dexter pulls her chair out. Her feet drag on the floor. He waits a few seconds for Debra to stand up.

Dexter says, "Okay then." He goes to pick her up.

Suddenly Debra bolts to a standing position. She knocks down the chair she was sitting in.

Dexter abruptly backs away from her. He holds up his hands in a defensive posture.

Harrison starts crying.

Dexter says, "Ah, okay, I won't touch you." He looks defensively at Harrison, and then back at Debra.

Debra says, "I got to go to the bathroom."

Dexter undoes the traps to the straight jacket, freeing her hands. She goes to the bathroom. He leaves the door a crack open.

Dexter picks up Harrison and comforts him while he cries. He rocks Harrison back and forth in his arms.

Dexter says, "It's okay. Aunt Deb's gonna be okay." He looks in on Debra through the crack in the door.

Debra gets out of the bathroom.

Dexter puts down Harrison. He redoes the straps on Debra's jacket. Then Harrison, and himself, lead Debra back to her room.

Debra's back in the rubber room. The door's half open. Dexter's about to close it.

Dexter says, "I'll be back. This will all come to an end soon."

Harrison says, "Bye Aunt Deb. I hope the hospital can fix your boo boo."

Deba weakly smiles at Harrison and says, "Bye Harrison. Love you."

Dexter closes the door on her.

Dexter brings Harrison back home to Jaime. He then brings Debra, via boat, to a mental institution in Mexico. Everything's been arranged. The staff at the mental institution are expecting them. The doctor and staff were already paid off by Dexter. They've done this kind of service before. You can buy anything. Even a memory wipe. Debra's strapped to a table and awaits treatment. Dexter's in the room alone with her, standing next to the gurney.

Debra lies limp on the gurney she's strapped to. She stares vacantly up at the ceiling.

Without looking at Dexter, she speaks to him in a deadpan voice. She drones, "The gun, I heard it go off in my mouth. Then every went black. How come I'm not dead?"

Dexter says, "I put blanks in the gun. I wasn't gonna leave you, and Hannah, in a house with a loaded gun. The blanks just told me, who was trying to kill who and when. Including you trying to kill yourself."

Debra turns her head to look at Dexter and says, "Okay. I admit it. I tried to kill myself that last time."

Dexter rolls his eyes and says, "Finally."

Debra says, "But you drove me to do it, carrying on with all that insanity."

Dexter says, "Hannah was able to prove to me with documentation, and video, that she was in Mexico at the time at the time of your Xanax overdose."

Debra scowls. She raises up her head. She then violently whacks her head down on the pillow. In frustration she repeats this action a couple of times.

Dexter presses his hand to her forehead to stop her from doing this.

He says, "I had to put you in a straight jacket. I had to put you in a rubber room. I can't hold you down every second."

She tries to turn her head away from him. His hand still presses down on her forehead.

She glares at him and yells, "I just wanna turn my f***ing head!"

Dexter holds up his hands and turns away from her.

Once Debra's head is released, she looks at Dexter with disgust. Then she finally turns her head away from him. They're both silent for a minute.

Then Debra perks up as a thought occurs to her. She says with hope in her voice, "You gave up Harrison?"

Dexter says, "No, after your treatment we may be returning to Miami."

Surprised she says, "But we'll be arrested."

He says, "I lied to you back at the beach house. They weren't going to arrest you for LaGuerta's murder, at least not yet. I had previously fixed the evidence in your favor. As you know, my 'fixing' of the evidence has started to unravel. But it hasn't unraveled completely. It's still hanging on by a thread. I'll go back and try to refix the evidence back in your favor. If my plan works we'll stay in Miami."

Debra says, "Why did you lie to me?"

Dexter says, "You did try to overdose on Xanax. The police do, seem to be, zeroing-in on the fact that you're LaGuerta's killer. What will you do if the police come knocking on your door? Would you stick it in your gun mouth and pull the trigger? '[Bang!]' It's over. You're dead."

She asks, "So why not, legally, stick me in a mental institution, in the U.S.?"

Exasperated, he explains, "Could I prove you're suicidal? Could I get you electroshock therapy there? Under drug induced hypnosis would you, might you... spill the beans about me? Would you spill the beans about yourself, about you being LaGuerta's killer? They police could arrest you at the mental institution. Then it'd be too late. Your welfare would be outta my hands."

Astonished, she says, "But the news story we saw on TV. We heard that female anchor say that the police were after us, that they were on to us."

He says, "No. I previously filmed that whole thing. I rigged the TV so that it would play, on cue, for your benefit."

She asks, "Then who was that female anchor? The painted face in the blazer?"

He says, "She was one of my victims. She was a killer by the name of Emelie Hiensburg. She was a drug dealer who killed off competition that invaded her turf. I offered to let her live a little longer in return for doing me a favor. I used the cabin to film the footage. I put up a backdrop and props to make it look like an authentic news room. And Emelie's performance was good as well. Maybe she'd make a better news anchor than a drug dealer."

Debra yells, "That's so f***ed up! Why on earth did you do all that? You film that whole fake news story. You played it on TV for my benefit. For what purpose? To torment me?"

Dexter replies, "I did it so you wouldn't leave the cabin. But you left anyway, knowing you'd be arrested. That told me you wanted to pay for your crime. And I couldn't let that happen."

Debra asks, "How do you even think up all this crazy sh**?"

Dexter gives awkward half grin and shrugs.

Debra says, "You said we're returning to Miami. So we're returning back to our old jobs?"

Dexter says, "Yes, hopefully, I don't know what the outcome of your treatment will be."

Debra says, "Because I just to be a child prodigy before the first brain frying?"

Sounding surprised, he says, "You overheard Hannah and I talking?"

Debra says, "Yes I did. So how will you explain my sudden disappearance?"

Dexter says, "Right before I kidnapped you I called Mathews. I told the Captain you went to rehab for your drinking." Mathews is back to being Captain Mathews of Miami Metro. LaGuerta got him reinstated in return for investigating the B.H.B. Which makes Mathews the current superior of the lieutenant.

Debra says, "I'll probably act different after my second brain frying. How will you explain my altered state to everyone at the station?"

Dexter says, "We'll tell everyone you got hypnosis while at rehab."

Debra asks, "How will you explain the scars on my face and neck?"

Dexter says, "I'll tell everyone you drunkenly stumbled into a pane glass door. I'll say I took you to the emergency room and then I convinced you you had to go to rehab right away."

Debra gawks at him in disbelief and says, "God, it's like you're the grand master of bullshit."

Dexter says, "I'm devoted to the craft."

Debra sighs and looks off away from him. She winces her damaged cheek. Her facial scar felt a bit itchy. But it had pretty much healed by now. Her neck wound bothered her less. There are more nerve endings in the face than the neck. She thinks back to the incident that gave her the facial scar.

She says, "Back at the cabin. What you said to me. You said you're willing to kill an infinite number of people to keep your family safe."

He shrinks into his head into his shoulders and says, "Yes I said that. You almost shot yourself in the head right in front of me. The bullet went whizzing past your face."

He slides the side of his left hand up his cheek, mirroring Debra's scar. This is the same hand Debra cut with the kitchen knife. Dexter's hand cut is now stitched up, as is Debra neck cut. Dexter's hand cut will now become just another of his many scars. He continues, "The gunfire just left a big fresh scar up your face. In that moment I said more than I meant to."

She says, "But you did mean it right?"

He says, "When that came out of my mouth, I was as surprised as you were. I didn't know what I was capable of doing or why. 'an infinite number of people,' that was a real eye opener."

She gawks at him in horror and says, "Exactly, 'an infinite number of people' are disposable to you? What? Are other human beings just cattle to you if you don't personally care about them? How could you be so selfish? Are you just some sadistic sociopath? Do you just plain don't care about other human lives?"

He says, "I do care. I do feel bad about killing an innocent, like LaGuerta. I just can't let anything bad happen to my family, not again. Not after what happened to my mother. I have to protect my family no matter I have to do."

She scoffs and says, "So this whole crazy thing. Supposedly it all got started because of your mother right? Because of you and your motherly issues."

He looks around and shrugs. He says, "Yah. So."

Debra sarcastically pouts, "Oh boo hoo. When you were three you saw your mother get chopped up with a chainsaw. And therefore that's why you kill all the bad people everywhere?"

Dexter says, "And that saves the innocent."

Debra says, "For the most part. Until you gotta kill to save your own neck. Or kill because someone's not nice to Harrison."

Dexter says, "Well how often is that gonna happen?"

Debra looks Dexter up and down and says, "Well it seems to be happening more and more often lately."

Dexter says, "That's because of you and Hannah. Anyone can see that you two ladies are a deadly combination. But now I'll get things under my control, permanently."

She asks, "You knew Hannah would kill me?"

He says, "I wasn't sure if she would or wouldn't, hence the vetting, the pressure cooker experiment of the cabin. It was quite informative."

She asks, "But knowing she may kill me, you let her come to the cabin?"

He says, "Well no, I wouldn't let Hannah succeed in killing you. And now she thinks you're dead. She'll stay far away for a while. She'll give me time to grieve. This gives me time for your treatment and recovery."

Incredulously, Debra asks, "Hannah will come back to get back together with you? Even after killing me?"

He says, "Yes she will. Hannah knows I'm in love with her. She knows I want to raise Laura with her. She knows I can't make myself kill her."

She asks, "So you'll get back together with Hannah?"

He says, "No, I can't get back together with her. No matter how much I want to."

She asks, "Why not?"

He says, "Because she'll still wants you dead. Hannah wants to punish me for betraying her. And she wants to ensure that I always make her my priority."

She asks, "What are you gonna do when Hannah gets back from outta town? What are you gonna do when she finds out I'm alive and in need of killing?"

He says, "I will resolve my problems through my normal means of conflict resolution."

She asks, "But you just said... "

Dexter holds up his hands in a stopping gesture and says, "All you need to know is that I'm a creative problem solver. I prefer not to describe how I gonna rip my own heart out."

Debra gives a terrible laugh/cry and yells, "Why don't you just let me die?! Why don't you and your crazy killer chick just ravage the planet without me?!" Tears streak down her temples. Her fisted arms thrash violently against the restraints.

He says, "That's not what Dad would want."

She turns to him, exasperated and says, "Dad died twenty years ago. You are your own person."

Dexter points to his own head and says, "Not in here I'm not. Dad's always been still very much alive in my mind. He's always said it's my duty to protect you, especially from what I really am. And he'll never leave me alone as long as I'm alive. So I better keep you around."

At hearing this, she whimpers for a short while, then says, "So after you take care of me, and take care of Hannah, everything will be in your control once again."

He says, "That's right."

She says, "Until one day it isn't. Then what?"

He says, "Then I'll do what I gotta do."

She says, "With a blade."

He says, "Yes."

She says, "Dad taught you all these skills to kill. But without the code, it's like Dad created a monster. It's like now you're just this crazed death machine."

He says, "I gotta stick around. It seems keeping you not dead is a 24 hour job. I gotta make sure you're okay. I gotta make my kids are okay."

She asks, "And that's more important than you killing perhaps an infinite number of innocent people?"

He says, "It's more important to me. But it won't come to that. Not if I get and keep everything under my control. I can then return to Harry's code."

She looks down at the gurney that holds her. She lifts her arms against the restraints. She says, "You'll always need someone on your table. I guess inevitably it'd be me."

He says, "This gurney isn't your death bed."

Debra says, "You're destroying the person I am to suit your needs."

Dexter says, "It's better than you not living at all."

Debra says, "Better for you. I wish Dad never brought you home from that shipping container."

Dexter asks, "You wish Dad never brought me home to the family? Really?"

Debra says, "No. I wish Dad let you and Brian die in that cargo container. The world would be better off."

Dexter steps back and stares at her blankly. After a an uncomfortable moment he says, "I'll come back right before your treatment."

Dexter leaves the room.

Debra's alone in the room. In an hour they will come and get her for her treatment. An orderly comes into the room soon after Dexter leaves. The orderly is an older, heavier, woman. She wheels in a cart of cleaning supplies. She wheels the cart to the side of the room and leaves it there. She goes to empty the trash barrel near Debra.

The orderly greets Debra, "Hola Senorita."

Debra weakly smiles and says, "Hola Senora."

The orderly gestures to herself and says, "Mi nombre es Dora." She then gestures to Debra and asks, "Y usted?"

Debra says, "Mi nombre es Debra."

Dora says, "Mucho gusto Debra."

Debra nods and says, "Mucho gusto Dora."

The orderly asks, "Como esta?"

Debra rolls her eyes and says, "Muy bueno." She gestures to her restraints by trying, and failing, to lift her arms. She then gestures to Dora and asks, "Y usted. Como esta?"

Dora sticks her hand out into the air. She spreads out her fingers and waggles her hand. Smiling, she says, "Com si com sa."

Debra smirks and says, "Oh la la."

Dora picks up a water bottle. It's on the nightstand next to the gurney. Dora asks, "Quieres agua?"

Debra says, "Por favor. Aqua."

Dora puts the straw of the water bottle in Debra's mouth.

Debra starts to drink it. She sucks down a couple of sips then takes a breath.

Dora asks, "Esta bien?"

Debra replies, "Si excelente." She sucks down about a 100 cc. Then she leans her head back to take the straw out of her mouth.

Dora asks, "Quieres mas?" She gestures with bottle.

Debra shakes her head and says, "No, gracias."

Dora asks, "Hay algo mas que puedo hacer por usted?"

Debra gives Dora an apprehensive look. She says, "Lamento, hablo poco espanol... muy poco"

Dora smirks and winks. She says, "That's okay. I speak english."

Debra says, "Oh good. I keep swearing I'll learn spanish but I never seem to have the time."

Dora says, "I learned english late in life myself. You can do it. I knew you were an english speaker. But I thought I'd try to converse with you in spanish at first. Most tourists like to practice the native language."

Debra says, "I'm not really a tourist." She pulls against her restraints again and says, "At least not willingly. "

Dora gives Debra a pensive look and says, "I know you're not here voluntarily. Most patients come here against their will."

Debra exclaims, "I'm not crazy. The man who brought me here. He's my brother. His name is Dexter Morgan. He works for Miami Metro Homicide as a forensics analyst. He's the Bay Harbor Butcher. He's killed over a hundred people. He'll kill many more, even innocent people. He wants to erase my memory."

Dora says, "I was just outside the door a few minutes ago. I overheard you and brother talking. I heard Dexter say how he'll kill, perhaps, an infinite number of people. I wanna help you."

Debra closes her eyes. She sinks down into the gurney with great relief. She exhales, "Oh thank f***ing jesus."

Dora traces a cross over herself. She looks at Debra squeamishly. She asks, "Are sure you're not here due to your chronic swearing?"

Debra says, "Pretty f***ing sure. Please, undo my straps. Get me outta here."

Dora gives Debra a pitiful look. She says, "I'm sorry. Yes, I could undo your straps but you'd get tackled right outside the door."

In desperation, Debra looks around the room. She sees Dora's cart of cleaning supplies against the wall. Debra points to the cart. She says, "How about I hide in the cart? You could wheel me out of the building?"

Dora shakes her head and says, "You watch too many movies."

Debra rolls her eyes back and whacks her head on the pillow.

Dora continues, "As thin as you are, you won't fit in there. Even if I could sneak you out, you'd probably be discovered. There's not enough time and they're on guard."

Debra looks away and whimpers quietly in despair.

Dora says encouragingly, "But you could dictate a letter to me. I could mail to you. Your brother's secret need not vanish along with your memories."

Debra says feebly, "Okay, lets do it."

Dora goes to get a pad and pen that she has in the cart. She says, "I'll mail it to you a few months from now. It could, possibly, take a while before you fully recover. And that way your brother will no longer be on guard for any funny business."

Debra exclaims, "Thank you so much Dora. You have no idea how many lives you may be saving by helping me like this."

Dora returns to Debra's side with a pen and pad in hand. She says, "I couldn't call myself Christian if I didn't help you." Dora poises her pen in hand. She says, "Okay I'm ready. Go head."

Debra takes a deep breath and starts, "Dear Debra. This is Debra from a few months earlier. I am currently strapped to a gurney awaiting electroshock therapy. Your memory is being erased against your will.

I have to tell you something. Dexter is not who you think he is..."

Dora and Debra finish the letter. Dora sticks the letter in her pocket. She puts the pen and pad back in her cart. Just then Dexter walks through the double doors. He's accompanied by other staff members. They are taking Debra for her treatment.

Dexter weakly smiles at Debra. He says, "It's time."

Debra doesn't speak to him. She turns her head to stare blankly at the wall. She's facing Dora.

Dora tries to busy herself with cleaning.

Debra glances a look at her.

Dora covertly smiles and winks at Debra. She straightens up and puts her hand on her hip. She taps the pocket that contains the letter.

The staff starts to wheel Debra out of the room. Dexter's last to leave the room. Before he leaves he glances a look at Dora. Dora avoids eye contact with him. She stares at the floor and busy herself with cleaning. Dexter follows Debra, and the staff, out of the room.

The staff wheel Debra down the hallway. Dexter keeps up beside them. They approach the doors of the treatment room.

A staff member holds up his hand and tells Dexter, "You can't come beyond this point."

Dexter says, "Okay. Give me second with my sister."

The staff stops the gurney in the hallway.

Dexter pats the top of Debra's hair with his hand. He kisses her on the forehead.

He says, "I'll see you on the other side."

Debra gives Dexter a cold angry stare.

In a deadpan voice she drones, "You'll get yours. You'll see."

Dexter abruptly straightens up. He looks askance at her statement.

The staff start to wheel Debra away from Dexter. He stands there looking on after her. They staff push the gurney through the double doors. The doors swing shut behind them, taking Debra outta sight. The doors immediately swing back open in the opposite direction. Bright light flashes through the open doors. The light envelopes Dexter. White light shines all around his silhouette. The light dissolves the shadowy figure of him. Dexter suddenly appears to a different point in time. It's forty years in the past. Back in 1973.

Harry's carries three year old Dexter. He's covered in his mother's caked on blood. Harry pulled him fresh from the shipping container. The two of them burst through double swing doors. They're in a hospital. A nurse washes the blood off Dexter. A doctor examines the boy. The hospital treats Dexter for shock and dehydration. A few hours later they discharge Dexter.

The doctor, Harry, and Dexter are now in the waiting room. Harry holding Dexter's hand. Dexter looks up at Harry, and the doctor, while they talk.

They doctor tells Harry, "Physically the boy has a clean bill of health. He can go home now."

Dexter looks up at Harry. He says, "I wanna go home with Biney."

Harry looks down at Dexter. He says, "Biney is at another hospital. He needs to spend more time there to get better. You'll see him later."

A woman in a business suit comes through the front door of the waiting room. She spots the cop, the doctor and the kid. She walks over to them and says, "Oh hi. Sorry I'm late."

The woman turns to the police officer. She sticks out her hand and says, "I'm Miss McBride, the social worker. You're Officer Morgan I presume?"

Harry shakes her hand and says, "Yes that's right. I'm Officer Morgan."

She turns her attention to Dexter. She leans down and says, "Hi, Are you Dexter?"

Dexter timidly says, "Yes."

The social worker smiles broadly at the little boy. She gestures to herself and says, "Well Dexter, I'm Miss McBride. I'm going to make sure you are taken care of."

Dexter shakes his head with fear at Miss McBride. He desperately clings to Harry's leg. Harry picks up Dexter.

Miss McBride straightens back up and asks, "So you were the officer on the scene? Correct?"

Harry says, "That's right. And I was also working the case. I'm familiar with the whole family."

Miss McBride sighs with relief and says, "Oh good. I know the basics of what happened. I understand the boys have a father. Is the father on his way here?"

Harry says, "Yes. The boys do have a father. His name is Joe Driscol. I know him. He's in jail right now. He's heroin addict. He's involved in very shady business. I don't think he's suitable for the boys to be placed with, even when he gets out. And he certainly can't come now and get them.

Miss McBride says, "Do they have any other family?"

Harry says, "No. No one they can stay with."

Miss McBride says, "That's too bad. I can take Dexter to a group home for right now, but it'll be awhile before I can place him in foster care."

Harry says, "Oh no. I don't want that. I could take him home with me. My wife and I can take care of him. We already have a child at home. We'd be well equipped to take care of Dexter as well."

Miss McBride says, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll get the paperwork together to make that happen." She smiles sweetly at Dexter.

Dexter buries his head in Harry's shoulder.

Miss McBride says, "This young man has certainly taken a shine to you. I'm sure you'll take good care of him."

Miss McBride, Harry and Dexter all leave the hospital. Harry brings Dexter home to his wife and infant daughter. Harry and Dexter walk through the front door.

Doris Morgan greets Harry and Dexter at the door.

Doris says, "Thank god you're home. I was so worried when you called."

Harry says, "Sorry about all this. And I know how you worry about my job." Harry picks up Dexter and shakes him playfully. He smiles and says, "But at least we got this young man here in one piece."

Dexter looks upset at Harry choice of words.

Harry stops shaking Dexter and gets a worried look to his face. He too immediately regrets his own choice in words.

Doris smiles and says to Dexter, "Hello Dexter. I'm Doris. I'm so glad you're staying with us for a while."

Dexter smiles weakly and says, "Hello."

Doris says to Harry, "Oh I'm so sorry to hear about his parents. Car accidents can be so tragic."

Harry looks at Dexter apprehensively.

Dexter doesn't say anything.

Harry covers Dexter's ears and says, "We better not says anything in front of the boy."

Doris covers her own mouth with her hand and says, "Oh course. What was I thinking? Well come here Dexter. Lets get you on the couch. I'll get you a drink and a snack."

Harry puts Dexter down on the floor. He takes Dexter by the hand and leads him to the couch. Dexter sits on the end of the couch. Harry joins him on the couch. Doris goes to the kitchen to get the refreshments.

"Whaaah, whaah." The high pitch crying of a baby hits the air.

Doris can be heard in the next room. She calls out, "I'm coming honey!"

A minute later Doris carries a baby into the living room. She sits in the recliner with the baby, adjacent from Harry and Dexter.

Harry asks Doris, "Is she hungry?"

Doris says, "No I recently fed and changed her. She just wants to be held. Harry, why don't you take her? I'll get the refreshments."

Harry says, "Sure. Give her to me." He holds out his arms to take the baby.

Doris hands Harry the baby and goes back into the kitchen.

Harry holds the baby in his arms. Dexter sits next to them both.

Dexter looks at the baby with interest. He says, "She sure is a cute baby."

Harry says to the baby, "Do you wanna say hi." He holds the baby so that she's sitting up. Dexter and the baby are now facing each other. Harry holds up the baby's hand so that she waves, "Hi" at Dexter.

The baby smiles at Dexter.

Harry gestures to Dexter then to the baby and says, "Dexter Moiser meet Debra Morgan."

Dexter reaches out and holds the baby's hand. He shakes her hand and says, "Nice to meet you Debra."

Harry smiles and says, "Debra's happy to meet you too."

Dexter smiles at Harry and says, "Hey, her sounds like my name."

Harry nods and says, "That's right. They're both 'D' and 'M' names."

Debra reaches her hands out to Dexter.

Harry gets an idea. He says, "Dexter, have you ever held a baby before?"

Dexter shakes his head and says, "No."

Harry says, "Do you wanna try?"

Dexter nods and says, "Sure."

Harry careful places Debra in Dexter's arms. Dexter's by the end of the couch. Harry places Debra with Dexter so that the baby's head rests on the arm of the couch, under a throw pillow.

Harry says, "Now be careful. She's a pretty young baby."

Dexter says, "Sure. I'll be careful with her."

Debra laughs and pats Dexter on the cheek.

Doris walks in from the kitchen. She has a tray with refreshments in her arms. It's full of lemonade and cupcakes. She puts it down on the table. She stands back and admires the scene of Dexter holding Debra. She claps her hands together and pouts, "Oh that's so cute. Dexter, you would make such a good big brother."

Dexter smiles at Doris and says, "Thanks."

Doris says to Harry, "Harry, could I talk to you a minute?" She tilts her head back and gives a wave over her shoulder, gesturing for Harry to come back to the kitchen with her.

Harry turns to Dexter and says, "Dexter, you hang on good to Debra okay."

Dexter nods and says, "Sure. I got her good."

Harry says, "Good. I'll be back in a second."

Doris is in the doorway of the kitchen. Harry walks over to her. They're just a few feet from the kids.

Dexter pats Debra's cheek and says, "You sure are a happy baby aren't you?"

Debra squeals and tries to grab Dexter's hand.

Harry and Doris are in the doorway looking at the kids.

Doris says in a hushed voice, "So you said on the phone his parents just both died in a car accident earlier today?"

Harry whispers back, "Yes. I was called to the scene. I actually knew the family."

Doris whispers, "You said there's no other family. No one else who can take him in."

Harry whispers, "No. There's no one."

Doris whispers, "Well, he could stay with us. We could be his foster family right?"

Harry nods and whispers, "I spoke to the social worker. She says, if we want, we can take him in."

Doris whispers and gushes, "I think that would be a wonderful idea." She opens up her arms and says, "Look. See how good he is with Debra."

Dexter's still holding Debra on the couch. He kisses her on the cheek.

Dexter whispers into Debra's ear, "I will never let anything bad happen to you."

**I named this chapter after something in the 1973 movie "The Exorcist." The possessed girl in the movie scratches backwards on her stomach "Help Me." That was so chilling and always stuck with me. Here Debra's crying out for help and a total stranger helps her. I thought it so touching. Dexter loves Debra but his help is always so damaging, so damming. She needs to escape his unrelenting "help."**


	12. Seems Like Old Times

**Chapter 12**

**"Seems Like Old Times"**

It's now back in the modern day. Hannah's walking the streets of a foreign land. She pushing a stroller with Laura in it. Laura's now four months old. As Hannah walks the street you can see the Taj Mahal in the background. Hannah and Laura are in India. They returned to their hotel room.

Hannah pushes the stroller into the room. Laura's asleep in the stoller. Hannah puts her purse and keys down on a table.

Dexter's in the background, needle in hand, lying in wait. He silently rushes up behind Hannah. He sticks the needle into her upper back with one hand. With the other hand he covers Hannah's mouth so she can't scream. The second Dexter's on top of Hannah the TV comes on. The box flickers on in the background. The volume of it increasing immediately. But the remote is not seen in Dexter's busy hands.

Hannah's eyes bug out of her head.

She lets out a muffled scream, "Mmmum!, mmmum!"

Wild-eyed Hannah tries to turn her head to look behind her. The hand Dexter muzzles her with, also presses her head into his shoulder. Her legs give out from under her. Her arms go limp at her sides.

Dexter sinks down to the floor with Hannah. He cradles her body on top of him, in a sitting position. He tosses the needle, in his hand, onto the floor. He puts his arm around her to hold her up against him.

In a hushed voice, Dexter speaks into Hannah's ear, "Scream and I'll end this quick."

Hannah tries to shake her head. But the hand over her mouth inhibits such action.

She gives another muffled scream. "Mmmum!, Mmmum!"

Dexter has a hunting knife, in a harness, around his waist. He takes out the knife and places the tip of it over Hannah's heart. The sharp blade pierces her soft skin. A drop of blood beads up, then trickles, down in between her breasts. The trail of red ends its journey at her black bra. The bright crimson of it stains her pale seethrough top.

Dexter says while poiseing the knife, "Last chance to live a little longer."

Hannah hesitates and desperately darts her eyes around the room. She looks at the TV that came on a few seconds ago. She knits her eyebrows together while looking at it. She realizes Dexter needed the TV to come on at just the precise moment. He needed to muffle any noise she made. But his hands were very preoccupied at the moment. He needed to multi task subduing her while muzzling her.

Hannah wonders, "Is there someone else in the room with us, beside Laura? Was this person working with Dexter? This could prove disastrous for me? But perhaps a civil tongue from me will melt Dexter's murderous intentions?"

Hannah nods. Or nods as much as Dexter's muzzling hand will allow.

Dexter says, "I'll unmuzzle you. But remember the knife is poised over your heart."

Hannah nods again.

Dexter lifts his hand off Hannah's mouth. He lowers her limp body the rest of the way to the floor. He keeps the knife poised over her heart.

Hannah lies limp on the ground. Dexter kneels besides her. He now holds the knife with both hands. The tip of the blade still pierces her flesh.

Hannah looks at Dexter and says, "I can't move. The needle in my back?"

Dexter says, "Its a spinal pederal. This won't hurt a bit. You don't even feel the blade piercing your flesh right now."

Hannah looks to her chest. A drop of blood now runs the other way. Gravity now draws the red liquid across her collarbone, down to the nape of her neck. Hannah gasps at the sight of it.

Dexter says, "This is a courtesy I pay to all my lovers that I end up killing."

Hannah asks, "There have been others beside me?"

Dexter says, "Just one other. She was a killer like you."

Hannah says, "That other woman. She may of been your lover but you weren't in love her. Nor was she the mother of your child I presume. Unless you're the one that killed the late misses Rita Morgan. Was it her?"

Dexter says, "No. It wasn't Rita. Her name was Lilla. She loved fire."

Hannah gazes at Dexter wistfully. She says, "We've been through this before. You won't kill me. You won't leave your child motherless. You know first hand what that loss will do to her."

Dexter says, "I'll find a wife eventually. My future wife will be Laura's mother. Laura won't remember you. This will be for the best. The trail of innocents you kill could prove quite detrimental to our daughter."

Dexter looks over to Laura. She's still sleeping in the stroller. Dexter looks back down to Hannah.

Dexter says, "For Laura's sake I hope you go quite."

Hannah says, "But still, you're in love me. You can't kill me. How many times have you tried to kill me and failed to follow through."

Dexter says, "Fortunately many others long for the chance to kill you. I brought one of them here to do the deed for me. You know her well. She's your sister-in-law."

Dexter looks across the room, above Hannah's head.

Hannah hears the floor creak behind her, above her head. Its the sound of someone stepping on the wooden floor. The floor that Hannah currently lies limp on. Someone else is in the room with them beside Laura. Just as Hannah suspected earlier. This is how the TV got turned on when Dexter's hands were preoccupied. Hannah tries to look over her head to see who it is. But she only has use of her head and neck. She can't see right above her own head. She stares at her eyebrows and cranes her neck to no avail.

Hannah gives up on getting the visual. She says, "You can't mean Debra. She's dead. And we were never married."

Dexter says, "Debra's not dead. That gun she used had blanks in it."

Hannah looks confused and asks, "Then why are you killing me?"

Dexter says, "I know you'll never let my sister live. Not if it means my loyalty to you is comprised and my sending-you-to-prison goes unpunished."

Hannah says professedly, "Oh please spare me. I'll let your sister be. I swear."

Dexter looks at her ruefully, "I so wish I could believe you."

She smiles at him tearfully and says, "You can believe me."

He retorts, "No I can't. Like you said before, one way or another, my sister would always be a problem for you. You won't live your life on the run from the lieutenant of homicide. You'll always solve your problems, nice and easy, your way."

Hannah says, "Is it Debra above me?"

Dexter says, "No, not Debra."

Dexter looks at the person above Hannah. He says to that person, "Okay its time."

The floor creaks again. This time the sound is now closer by. The hidden person now walks into Hannah's field of vision. Hannah sees a familiar face. Its Lori. The sister of Hannah's late husband, Jake. Lori's middle aged. She was three years younger than her brother. She's two years older than him now. Her complexion is dark. Her long hair is black. She slightly heavy set. She looks similar to someone Hannah once called husband.

Lori kneels beside Dexter. Dexter hands off the knife to her. The tip of the blade never leaves Hannah's heart. The tip of the knife skewers Hannah's flesh slightly as the blade's handle changes hands. After the knife leaves Dexter's hands he grabs a black human sized duffle bag. He places Hannah's limp body in bag. Lori helps Dexter but keeps the knife at Hannah's heart the whole time.

Lori glares down at Hannah with the knife now in her hands.

Hannah looks up at Lori pitifully. She begs her, "Oh please don't kill me. We were friends. Don't you remember. I loved your brother, Jake. I would never of harmed him."

Again, Lori glares down Hannah. She says, "Dexter showed me all the evidence of all the people you've killed, including evidence of you killing Jake. I consider it an honor to kill you. I'll stop you from killing more innocent people. This will bring justice to the many you've wronged. I was selected from many who would wish to do the deed themselves. It is an honor indeed to kill you."

Hannah says, "Oh please. I have a baby. She's in that stroller there now. Just look at her little face. How could you take her mother away from her."

Lori says, "What about all your victims? When you ended their lives, did you think of all of their loved ones? All the monourns you would leave behind. No. Because you only care about yourself and who you love. You could care less about who you hurt in the wake of your misdeeds."

Dexter's kneeling beside Lori. Lori bares the knife at Hannah's heart. Hannah looks at Dexter with pleading eyes, She whimpers, "Dexter... "

At hearing Hannah say his name, Dexter's eyes glisten over. Hannah and Dexter look at each other longingly. Tears run down Hannah's temples.

Lori raises the knife high in the air.

Hannah cries bitterly to Dexter, "You're destroying everything you want in life."

Dexter squeezes his eyes shut and turns away. Tears roll down his cheeks.

Lori plunges the knife deep into Hannah's heart.

Hannah lets out is a grunt of pain, "Uhh." Hannah is dead.

Just then the baby, Laura, rolls over in the stroller. Dexter rushes over to Laura and picks her up. Dexter walks Laura away from Hannah's body. Dexter carries Laura into the next room. Lori follows him.

Lori says with concern, "What about the baby?"

Dexter says, "She's my baby now."

Lori says, "Thanks so much for letting me do this. My brother Jake can finally rest in peace."

Dexter says, "You can leave now. I'll take care of Hannah's remains."

Lori says, "I'll never tell a soul what we've done here today."

Dexter says, "Neither will I. Thank you for helping me with this. I could never kill the mother of child no matter how much she deserved it. Laura's better off with me. It was only a matter of time before Hannah's misdeeds came to haunt our daughter as well. I can keep Laura safe. I know what I'm doing."

Lori says, "I'll go now. I'm sure your daughter's in good hands."

Dexter says, "That she is. Goodbye."

Lori leaves.

Dexter has Laura in his arms. He brings her to the window. They both look out at the Taj Mahal. It's evening. The backdrop to the majestic city is a starry sky. The window mirrors a pale image of Dexter and Laura. Their faces seem loom above of city. He says to Laura, "I'm sorry about your mother. I loved her. But I could never trust her. Not even with you. Hannah was right about one thing. I do have to let things go and move forward. And I'm gonna need your help to do that little Laura." He kisses the baby on cheek and presses her close to him. He twists side to side, rocking her. He looks longingly out the window while doing this. His forlorn gaze searches the city for something that isn't there.

A haggard man walks into the frame. The pale image of Harry's face appears in the window. At spotting his father's reflection, Dexter turns around.

Harry says, "You just watched Hannah get killed. Are you sure you're up to taking care of Laura right now?"

Dexter says, "I already shed enough tears for Hannah. I knew Hannah life was coming to an end long before hand. Hannah gave me time to grieve. And grieve I did. Just not for Debra."

Harry says, "At least now Debra's safe from Hannah."

Dexter says, "I've done my duty. I just killed the love of my life to appease the memory of you."

Harry asks, "You wouldn't choose to trade Hannah's life for Debra's?"

Dexter says, "No. Now Laura's lost her mother. Just like me. Just like Harrison."

Harry says, "Nonetheless you had to choose, Debra or Hannah. Both women have lead you down far different paths. Debra made you tow line. Hannah, on the other hand, took a machete to whatever stood in her way. Debra made you 86-ed the blood slides and to stop taking cases from the police. Hannah was gonna bring you even further away from my teachings. You were already straying away from the code more and more. Your life with Hannah would leave trail of fallen innocents behind you. Mourners don't grieve for the wicked, but Hannah's victims were far from that. The loved ones of the your victims would continue to look for the accountable party. Just like LaGuerta did for Doakes, Bastista did for LaGuerta and Lori did for Jake."

Dexter says, "I've made a lotta mistakes over the years. But Debra has since expanded and refined the code for me. Tightening things up, in this way, should prevent those mistakes from recurring."

Harry says, "But now Debra's forgotten everything. You don't have to answer to her anymore."

Dexter says, "It's always possible she could again find out about me. It's a possibility I will be guarding against the rest of my life. Hopefully the refining of the code will keep my secret safe from her."

Harry disappears. Laura starts to cry in Dexter's arms. He fishes a pacifier out of the diaper bag. He puts it in her mouth. This calms the baby down. He then puts her in the baby bouncer. The vibration of it soothes her. He turns on the Teletubbies. Laura stares, mesmerised, at the TV. After Dexter has Laura settled, he goes into the other the room where Hannah's body is. He takes rolls of plastic out of a bag.

It's a week later back in Miami. Dexter's over Debra beach house. Debra's car wouldn't start this morning. Dexter's driving her to work. He's sipping coffee in Debra's breakfast nook. She's in her bedroom getting ready for work. She comes out of the room. She's wearing a hot pink fishnet leotard with stiletto heels.

Dexter catches a glimpse of Debra in the hooker outfit. Shocked, he spurts coffee out of his mouth.

He exclaims, "Why are you dressed like that?!"

She's confused by Dexter's reaction to her outfit. She asks, "What?" She looks down at leotard and heels. She explains, "I'm wearing this for work. Vice squad waits for no man."

Dexter stands up and waves his hands, gesturing "No." He says, "Deb I told you. You're lieutenant of homicide now. You no longer dress like a hooker for work."

Confused, Debra says, "Oh." In a daze she turns around and heads back to the bedroom to change.

Dexter's left standing there, shaking his head. The electroshock therapy had worked well. It stopped Debra's suicide attempts. It erased Dexter's secret from her memory. It also erased the memory of her killing LaGuerta. But treatment had also ravaged Debra's life history. The last ten or so years of Debra's memories seemed to be gone from her mind. On and off, since the treatment, she seemed disoriented to place and time, but she continued to improve.

On the upside, Debra's swearing had stopped all together. This was quite the relief to Dexter. He hadn't heard a clean sentence out of his sister's mouth in thirty years. The last time she left the Mexican psych ward she came home with a mouth full of dirty words. This time around the therapy had actually cleaned up her potty mouth. And Dexter was glad of it. Three solid decades of hearing his sister say the "f" word was enough for him.

A few minutes later Debra walks out of her bedroom again. This time she's more appropriately dressed for work.

Debra presents herself in her business suit. She says, "So how's this ensemble? Do I look more like a lieutenant?"

Dexter looks at her change of attire. He nods and says, "Yes. Indeed. This outfit is a great improvement over the last one."

Debra joins Dexter for a cup of coffee. They have some time before work to finish their mugs.

Debra looks discouraged and says, "I guess I'm still not better from the treatment yet."

Dexter says, "Remember to keep that fact just between the two of us. We don't want anyone else to know that you're having a hard time. If other people at work found out about you, it would jeopardize your job."

She says, "It must be exhausting for you, covering for me at work. It's now like you have two jobs. Babysitting me and forensics."

He says, "Oh I don't mind. And you'll continue to adjust. You'll see. It'll get better." He nods at her with encouragement. He's been briefing her for the morning briefings, trying to keep her sharp and on task. Dexter always had hunches about killers and shared these hunches with Debra. This was as helpful as ever in terms of boosting her career.

She looks worried and says, "You said I had a nervous breakdown because of my job. You said all that pressure pushed me over the edge. Are sure I should still be doing this job? Maybe I should demote myself."

He says, "Well things were really tough for you back then. You more recently got promoted to lieutenant. LaGuerta was your captain. She was really tough on you. Mike's murder hit you really hard. And then LaGuerta got murder on top of all of that. That could drive anyone over the edge."

She says, "But what's different now?"

He says, "Lots of things are different. You swore off all your old vices. You stopped drinking, smoking, and swearing. You changed your dating habits. All of those negative things fed into your anxiety and depression. And you've turned all that around."

She hiccups a short bitter laugh and says, "Geez... and the drinking almost caused me to slit my own throat." She mindfully touches the scars on her face and neck. Dexter told her she had drunkenly stumbled into a pane glass door, cutting herself on her face and neck. Dexter's the only one who knows the true origin of the scars. He consider telling her the truth about the scars, that they were from suicide attempts. But the window pane story seemed to keep the bottle outta her hand.

He says, "That's true. The night you got scarred up almost cost you your life. But now that won't happen. All your self destructive habits have vanished with your treatment. The changes in you have been remarkable."

Sounding uncertain, she says, "Yah, but the pressure is all still there. Mike and LaGuerta are still dead. And I lost a decade of my work history when I got the therapy."

He says, "Well I can help you with your job and you feel fine now right?"

She says, "I guess. I mean, I don't feel suicidal. I'm not gonna cram down a hand full of sleeping pills again or anything. You said before that I kept trying to kill myself. And that's why you got me electroshock therapy in the first place."

He says, "That's right. I say you should just take things one day at a time and see how you feel. I just don't want you to lose your livelihood over this." Dexter told Debra that her suicide attempts were all from just taking sleeping pills, not by knife or by gun.

She sounds unsure and says, "Alright."

He says, "Otherwise it seems like such a waste. I mean the whole reason I got you the therapy in Mexico was to hide all this from Miami Metro. If the police department ever knew about this, it'd ruin your career forever."

She says, "And once the damage is done there's no undoing it."

He says, "Exactly. Keep that in mind." Dexter had Debra tell Captain Mathews, and everyone, she's a recovery alcoholic. Dexter knew if Debra admitted she had a problem, and sought help, she couldn't be fired. (Just as Quinn had once proposed to Bastista.) But it was less likely a recovering suicidal psych patient could be lieutenant of homicide. So Dexter kept that fact a secret between the Morgan siblings.

Dexter takes a breath and says, "Anyway, to change the subject. Do you wanna get together after work and go over the cases? I think I have some more insights for you."

Debra says, "No thanks. Not today. Jacob wants to take me someplace fancy tonight."

Debra's back together with her boyfriend Jacob Elroy, the private eye. This is the same private eye Bastista hired to look into LaGuerta's murder. Debra and Jacob have been back together for a few months now. This last time around anyway. They broke up the first time around because Jacob was looking into LaGuerta's murder and Debra's the one who murder her. This caused tensions to arise between the private eye and the lieutenant. Especially when the police department started to zero in on the truth of what happened. But Dexter had since refixed the evidence back in Debra's favor. And, after the treatment, Debra forgot all about who she killed. So the tension, of that dynamic, was no longer an issue between Jacob and Debra.

Everyone, including Jacob, had noticed Debra's a new lack of profanity in her speech. Her constant use of the "F" word went out the window along with her drinking and smoking. The morgan siblings told everyone the rehab story. They also told everyone Debra got hypnotherapy at rehab to explain all the miraculous changes going on in Deb. In their story, they also said Debra was turning over a new leaf in her dating habits. Hence why she gave Jacob another chance. Jake's a single father of two and dating a single Dad was new territory for Debra. The rehab story also helped explained Debra's sudden disappearance to everyone at the station. Dexter had called work with this story when he initially kidnapped her.

The lieutenant and P.I. are pretty serious, but aren't living together. Jacob has joint custody of his kids with his ex-wife, Tammy. He has two daughters that are ten and eight years old. Their names are Bridget and Sarah.

Dexter asks, "Is Jacob taking you to that fancy new restaurant in town?"

Debra says, "Yah that's right."

Dexter says, "You know I was planning on taking Cassie there sometime."

Dexter, too, is dating someone new. He's with, of course, yet another young hot blonde. Her name's Cassie Fife. Cassie's thirty five. She was a teen mom. She has an eighteen year old son in college. Her son's name is Scott. Scott's in Toronto State University. He's studying criminal justice there.

Cassie has proved an excellent choice, in girlfriend, for Dexter. Like Rita, Cassie's oblivious to what Dexter really is. But, unlike Rita, Cassie appreciates having one's own private time, space, and independent life. This is a much needed dynamic in Dexter's life. Like with Debra, Dexter realizes no one should ever know his secret. Through trial and error, Dexter now knows, compartmentalization is a vital component, to making his lifestyle work.

Debra says, "I'm sure Cassie will love the restaurant. I hear it's a great place. So how's Cassie adjusting to life with Laura?"

Dexter says, "Oh great. Cassie loves babies and she certainly has child rearing experience. Plus the fact that she's a pediatric nurse is also plus. She was surprised to learn about Laura though and surprised I suddenly got full custody of her."

Dexter rigged it to look like Hannah fled the country. He also made it look like Hannah had given Dexter full custody of Laura.

Dexter asks, "How about I bring Cassie to that restaurant tonight? We could double date."

Debra says, "Oh, no. Lets not double date tonight. Jacob's making a big deal out of the evening. He says he has something special planned."

Dexter asks, "Do you think he's going to propose?"

Debra's surprised and says, "Oh, I dunno. Maybe."

Dexter says, "I guess you'll find out tonight."

Debra concurs, "I guess I will."

The doorbell rings.

**I named this chapter when comparing scenes of Hannah's death to that of Lila's. Also, later on, things seemed to rebooted back to the beginning with regards to Dexter's and Debra's relationship. They're back to double dating just like they did back in season one. Hence why this chapter "Seems Like Old Times."**


	13. Remember Me

**Chapter 13**

**"Remember Me?"**

Debra answers the door. The fedex guy hands her a letter. She signs the electronic tablet for the letter. She closes the door.

She says, "That's funny. This letter is from Mexico. It's from a woman named Dora Romanez."

Dexter looks worried and says, "That is funny. You know we're gonna be late. Why don't you leave the letter here and read it later."

She says, "You're driving anyway. I'll read it in the car."

Dexter takes out his iphone and looks at it. He says, "Okay, I guess we got a few minutes. Go ahead and read it here."

Debra opens the letter. She starts reading. She reads, "Dear Debra. This is Debra from a few months earlier... "

Debra stops reading for a second and laughs. She says, "Isn't this funny? Is it like a practical joke or something?"

Dexter nervously laughs and says, "Ya must be."

Debra continues reading, "You're currently strapped to a gurney awaiting electroshock therapy. Your memory is being erased against your will.

I have to tell you something. Dexter is not who you think he is. He's the Bay Harbor Butcher. He framed Doakes. He had a girlfriend at the time named Lilla. Lilla killed Doakes. She was a serial killer like Dexter. Dexter's killed over a hundred people. He's been killing more and more innocent people. He's flying out of control and needs to be stopped. You found out his secret. He's now getting you electroshock therapy so he can drill his secret out of your head. You have got to stop him. But don't turn him in. If you turned him in he'll just escape like Hannah. Hannah was yet another girlfriend of his that was a serial killer. You have got to kill Dexter to end the murders once and for all. To prove this is you, I'll write something that only you know about. It's a secret you've never told a soul about. When you were fifteen you lost your virginity to your ninth grade science teacher, Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith walked in on you in the janitor's closet... "

Debra stops reading the letter and looks up at Dexter.

Dexter has a worried look on his face but doesn't say anything.

Debra says, "I know that last part is true. I did lose my virginity to the science teacher in the janitors closet. I remember, the buff and shine in there gave me rugburn."

Dexter again says nothing. He shrugs and shakes his head.

Debra continues reading, "Also I must tell you, you may think you're in love with Dexter... "

Debra stands up and tosses the letter on the ground. She exclaims, "Eww! Gross!"

With a queasy look Dexter says, "You know Deb, I hate to tell you this. But you really went off the deep end when you had your nervous breakdown. I didn't wanna tell you all the crazy things you were saying."

In shock and disgust, Debra looks at the letter on the floor.

Dexter continues, "You didn't like my girlfriend Lilla. Rita and I broke up for a time years ago. Lilla and I got together. You hated that. You wanted me to stay with Rita and the kids. You said, like me, Lilla must of been a killer too. You were delusional. You seemed to think I could magically kill over a hundred killers, that I could emerge from all that, somehow, unscaved. You thought I had superpowers with a blade. You said I could dodge bullets." He mimes dodging bullets by ducking side to side. He continues, "You thought I had astonishing powers of manipulation. You said I could talk gun totters into lower their guns." He wiggles his fingers in the air at Debra. As if he were projecting his magical powers at her.

Debra has an incredulous look on her face. She says, "What? That all sounds nuts."

Dexter shrugs and says, "I know. You must of told all your delusions to this, Dora Romanez, person. Dora must of believed all the crazy things you were saying. I'm sure she just wanted to help you. She must be a very gullible person." He gestures to the letter on the floor. He says, "You probably dictated this letter to Dora. The two of you must of this done right before your treatment. You know, at the mental institution, back in Mexico. "

Debra raises her eyebrows and says, "Golly, I guess that must be the case."

Debra takes out her iphone and looks at the time. She exclaims, "Gee whiz, work. I forgot."

Dexter looks at his iphone too. He says, "Ya, we're definitely late now. Oh well."

Dexter drives Debra to work. They show up late.

Jacob did propose to Debra that night in the restaurant. Debra said yes. Debra asked Dexter to be her Maid of Honor. Dexter said he prefered to be called her Best Man. But then, they realized, he couldn't be either. Dexter had to give away the bride because Harry is dead. After that matter was straightened out, they had the wedding just a month later. It was held in a small ceremony at Debra's beach house. Harry made a ghostly appearance at the nuptials. Of course Dexter was the only one who could see him.

With a new family in tow, Jacob and Debra had to settle on where to live. The couple decided to stay where they were but to make the move from renters to owners. They got a good deal on Debra's beach house. The place wasn't quite big enough for the girls but they planned on building an addition onto the home. Jacob's daughters, Bridget and Sarah, were looking forward to getting their own rooms.

It's now a couple of weeks after the wedding. The newlyweds were fresh back from their honeymoon in Alaska. One day Debra's alone at the beach house after work. Jacob's still at his job. The girls are at soccer practice with their mother, Tammy. The doorbell rings. Debra goes to answer the door. It's Dora Romanez.

Dora smiles and greets Debra, "Hi, Debra. I'm Dora Romanez. Do you remember me?"

Debra knits her eyebrows together and stammers, "Aaah... " The name rings a bell, but her face doesn't look familiar. Since the therapy Dexter had to reducate Debra on who, exactly, her friends and acquaintances were. As far as Debra knew, Dora could be one of her closest friends.

Dora explains, "I'm not surprised you don't remember. I was at the mental institution in Mexico. I'm an orderly there. You got electroshock therapy there. It erased your memory."

Debra smiles and says, "Oh, I see. Why don't you come in?" Debra steps aside, out of the doorway. She waves for Dora to come in.

Dora walks into the house.

Debra gestures to a table and chairs. She says, "Please Dora take a seat."

Dora says, "Thanks."

They both sit down at the table.

Debra says, "I wanna thank you Dora for taking care of me there. My brother Dexter tells me I was in a really bad way. But I'm much better now." Debra nods at Dora.

Dora gives a pensive look and says, "Is that right?"

Debra explains, "Yah. You see I had a nervous breakdown. I became suicidal." She gestures to herself and says, "And I'm lieutenant of homicide at Miami Metro. My brother Dexter didn't want my career jeopardized, so he got my electroshock therapy in Mexico. He bribed a doctor there to give me the treatment."

Dora says, "Right before you got your treatment you dictated a letter to me. I sent it to you almost six months ago. I was worried about you. I thought about calling or writing you again. But I feared communication with you would be monitored or filtered. You never responded to the letter... " Dora looks away.

Dora's hands are on the table. Debra gives a sympathetic look to Dora. She puts her hand on hers and says, "Dora, I got the letter. I'm sorry I worried you. But I had a nervous breakdown. I was delusional. I was hallucinating the craziest things. But none of it was true."

Dora shakes head and says, "Back in Mexico, back at the mental institution, you were strapped to a gurney awaiting your treatment. Dexter was alone in the room with you. I was about to come in the room to clean. I heard the two of you talking in the room. So I waited outside the door. I eavesdropped in on the conversation the two of you had. I heard Dexter say he would kill, perhaps, an infinite number of people, if need be, to serve his own ends."

Debra's confused. She shakes her head and says, "No. I can't believe all those crazy things I wrote. Maybe Dexter was just agreeing with me. Like he was trying to make me feel vindicated before my treatment or something."

Dora says, "Dexter did bribe the doctor to get you illegal electroshock therapy. It's something the institution specializes in. It's actually not an usual request. Someone with money will approach the institution asking for a memory wipe. We have a lot mob activity in Mexico. There are a lot of family disputes. Sometimes mobsters do it to their wives just so they'll forget about mistresses. The staff knows about it. In return for more money we turn a blind eye to it. If we refuse to play along we're fired. If we tell the authorities we're killed. But you and Dexter were both returning to America. I thought perhaps, in this country, you could stop Dexter, stop him from killing more innocent people."

Debra sits back in her chair and mulls everything over. She says, "That's a lot to take in. I'll have to think about this."

Dora says, "If you need proof, maybe you could keep tabs on Dexter. But don't let him catch you doing this. You could end up back at the institution. If I get caught trying to help you I could get fired or worse."

Just then the doorbell rings.

Worried, Dora jumps to her feet.

Debra walks over to the door.

Dora says briskly, "I'll get going." She abruptly turns around and starts to head to the back door.

Debra turns around and says, "Oh please don't leave. I have more questions for you."

Dora waves her hands in front of her, gesturing "No." In a rushed voice she quickly says, "I have to leave immediately. What if it's Dexter?"

Debra quietly says, "Don't worry. It's probably just my friend Bastista. I asked him to come by later for drink. I'm sure he's just early and that's him at the door."

Dora shakes her head and whispers, "I must leave right now. I can't take that chance."

Debra waves her hand dismissively. She whispers, "Whoever it is, I'll get rid of them at the door. I'll just tell them to come back later."

Just then the door opens.

Debra turns around. She stops smiling.

Dora sees a man standing at the door. She stops breathing.

Its Dexter.

Debra rushes up to door and closes it part way. She acts annoyed and tells Dexter, "Dexter, can't you call first, or something. Don't just drop by like this. I'm busy right now. Come back later."

Dexter looks surprised. Debra didn't normally object to him dropping by. He looks over Debra's shoulder and sees Dora.

Dora stares at Dexter bug eyed with fear.

Dexter gets a suspicious look on his face. Dora looks familiar to him somehow.

Dexter tries to nonchalantly push past Debra. He says, "Deb, can I come for a second? I really got to go to the bathroom."

Debra stammers, "Uhh... Well... " She hesitates and looks around. She tries to think of an excuse for him not to come in.

Dexter says, "Oh thanks. I'll be quick." He pushes past Debra and makes his way into the house.

Debra glances nervously at Dora. She bites her lip.

Dexter says to Debra, "Sorry I just opened the door like that. You didn't answer the doorbell." He holds up an envelope to show Debra. He continues, "I just got this great new breakthrough on a case. I thought I'd share it with you." He then turns his attention to Dora. He smiles at her.

Dexter walks up to Dora. He sticks out his arm to shake hands with her. He says, "Hi. I'm Dexter. I'm Debra's brother. I didn't mean to intrude on the two of you like this."

Dora gives Dexter a fretful smile. She reluctantly shakes his hand.

Dexter looks at Dora expectantly and asks, "And you are... ?"

Dora opens her mouth to speak but then hesitates. She's reluctant to say anything.

Debra quickly steps over to the two of them. She interrupts the awkward conversation or lack thereof. She says, "Her name is D-Diane. She's a friend of mine. She's gotta get going."

Dora gives Debra an awkward half smile and nods in agreement with her. Dora quickly walks around the two of them. She hurries to the front door.

Dexter smiles and waves at Dora. He calls out after her, "Nice meeting you Diane."

Dora half turns to Dexter and weakly waves goodbye at him. She leaves without saying a word in Dexter's presence.

After Dora is gone, Dexter just stands there a minute thinking. He has a contemplative look on his face.

Debra acts annoyed at Dexter. She says sarcastically to him, "Oh Dexter, I thought you had to go to bathroom sooo baaad."

Absent mindedly, Dexter says, "Oh right." He hands Debra the file that's in his hands. He says, "Why don't you take a looks at this while I'm in the bathroom." He starts heading to the bathroom.

Debra scoffs at the file in her hands. She throws it at Dexter's back. When the file hits him, the papers fall out of the manilla envelope and scatter on the floor.

Dexter turns around and says, "Hey. I need that stuff." He kneels down and starts to pick up the papers. He stuffs them back in the envelope.

Debra puts her hands on her hips and glares down at Dexter, shaking her head at him.

Dexter finishes going to the bathroom. When he gets out Debra tells him to leave and to take his precious file with him. Later that evening, Bastista stops by for that drink. Bastista and Debra sit on the couch, sipping well aged scotch.

Bastista tells Debra, "You know, a funny thing happened. It happened right before I came here. I just got this phone call from a friend of mine. He works for I.N.S. Well an hour ago he got an anonymous tip. An anonymous person said that an illegal alien was conducting suspicious activity around your neighborhood. They gave a general description of this illegal. They said she was an older, heavier woman, grey hair, mole on her cheek. They picked this lady up at a coffee house a block from here. She wasn't doing anything wrong but she was here illegally so they had to book her to deport."

Debra asks, "What was her name?"

Bastista says, "Dora Romanez. Do you know her?"

Debra sits back in her chair. She says, "Yes I know her. The person who gave the anonymous tip. Was it a man? Did they have a local accent? Did they sound middle age, about?"

Bastista says, "I don't know. I could ask my friend in I.N.S."

Debra says, "If the anonymous tip was recorded I'd love to hear it."

Basitisat says, "If it was recorded I'll get you a copy. Did you know Dora well? Did she work as a housekeeper for a neighbor of yours, or something?"

Debra says, "Something like that. But Bastista, I need you to promise me something. Whatever we do about this, or find out about this, please don't breath a word about it to Dexter."

Bastista looks confused and says, "Don't tell Dexter? What does he have to do with Dora Romanez?"

Debra says, "I can't say anything about it right now. But as a special favor to me, keep this under your hat."

Bastista says, "Alright. I won't say a word to Dexter. But later you gotta tell me why you're acting so secretive about all this."

Debra says, "I promise. I'll tell you everything later. But for now just talk to your friend in I.N.S. And get me that recording if it exists."

Bastista says, "You got it."

**Here Debra puts the pieces together once again. I love the dark humor involving the letter. About how the absurdity of it is just too much for Debra to swallow.**


	14. Revelations

**Chapter 14**

**"Revelations"**

The following day, Dexter's in his office at work. He's sitting at one end of the office, in front of his computer.

Debra walks up to the office around the other end. The door's ajar. She stumbles on her way to the doorway, catching herself on the doorframe.

Dexter says, "Wow hold on here Debs." He stands up and reaches out to prevent her from falling.

Debra says, "No, please, I'm good." She motions for him to sit back down. As she speaks Dexter detects the waft of a brewery greeting him.

Dexter sits back down and waves her down wind. He exclaims, "God did someone drop a crate of vodka on you on your way to work?"

Debra sways a little as she straightens herself up. She says, "Nope, just thought I'd do a little celebrating today." She motions knocking back a drink.

Dexter realizes that the odor emanating from her is due to no vodka crate mishap. Again he reaches his hands out to her with concern but remains seated. With worry he further exclaims, "You're drunk... and at work? What's going on?" Dexter hadn't seen Debra touch the bottle since the treatment and never did she drink on the job. Her condition is very troubling to him.

With a quirky smile she laughs, "Well today is a very special day." She leans forward while hanging onto the doorframe.

As she exhales Dexter winces at her methane breathe. Fearfully Dexter looks out his office window and out the other door. Thankfully, no one is nearby. With skepticism he asks, "What's special about today? Is this the day you get fired for being drunk at work?"

She shakes her head and says, "Oh what I do here today I do off the clock I assure you."

Confused he asks, "What are you doing here today?"

With maniacal glee she says, "Today is the day the late great Dexter Morgan finally gets what he has coming to him."

Dexter asks, "What do I have coming to me?"

Debra puts both her hands behind her back, leaning her shoulder on the doorframe. With a treacherous grin she says, "You'll never guess what's behind my back."

He says, "Uhh... okay. I give up. What is it?"

From her back pocket she pulls out an item. In her hand she holds a small tape recorder. It looks like the kind Lundy had. Debra presses play on it.

The tapes plays the recording. In the recording Dexter's voice says, "Hi, I would like to leave an anonymous tip. I would like to report an illegal alien in my neighborhood. She's conducting suspicious activity in the area. Her name is Dora Romanez. She's an older, heavier woman, she has grey hair, she a mole on her cheek right below her left eye... "

Debra stops the recording and gives Dexter another evil grin.

Dexter looks scared and stammers, "I... " He racks his brain for what to say. He doesn't know what his next move should be.

Debra says, "Do you remember that letter I got? It was like a month or two ago. It was from a woman in Mexico named Dora Romanez. Remember, she worked at the mental institution, where you got my electroshock therapy."

He makes a shushing gesture and in a rushed voice he says, "Shhhh. What are doing? Don't let anyone hear you say that. And when you're drunk at work no less."

Debra puts the tape recorder down on Dexter's desk. She then reaches into her back pocket and takes out another item. This time it's letter. She tosses it at Dexter.

She says, "Catch."

Dexter catches the letter that was thrown at him.

Debra says, "That's not the original letter from Dora." She winks at Dexter and says, "But you know that don't you."

Dexter looks at the letter in his hands furtively. Then he looks back up at Debra.

"It's a zerox I had made. I bet you wonder how I did that don't you. You see I have a neighbor at the beach house community. Her name's Betty. I gave Betty an extra key to my place a few months ago. I did this because she gave me a key to her place. She said we should exchange keys as a precaution.

"The day I got Dora's letter you were there. You drove me to work that morning because my car wouldn't start. I read some of Dora's letter out loud to you. I never finished reading it. While I was riding shotgun with you I kept thinking about the letter. I texted Betty while I was in the car with you. I asked her to go into my place and fetch the letter off the floor for me. I asked her to copy the letter on my fax machine. I then asked Betty to put the original letter back where she found it and then to keep the copy until I got back to her.

"I went home for lunch that day, borrowing a car from the motor pool. But when I got back I noticed the letter was gone. The original letter was no longer on the floor where I had thrown it, the same place where I asked Betty to put it back. Betty later gave me the copy of the letter. She told me she did put the original letter back on the floor. I wasn't sure if she was lying to me or not. I didn't press the issue with Betty. I just thanked her for helping me. Betty read the letter of course. I told her it was just a practical joke but to keep it under her hat. Betty's curious, but she can keep a secret.

"I now realize you must of stuck away from work, as soon as possible, and stole the letter. I didn't want to finish reading the letter at the time. It just weirded me out, but I felt compelled to keep it. I hid it well away. I didn't finish reading it until last night. I'm sure you finished reading it for me but there's a copy if you need a refresher."

Dexter says, "Debra, all that crazy stuff in letter. It can't possible be true. I did realize 'Diane' was 'Dora' from the institution. I had her deported so she wouldn't fill your head with all that craziness again."

Debra says, "You must be the world's best liar." She puts a hand behind her back and pulls out a third item out for Dexter to see. But it's not a tape recorder or a letter this time. It's her gun. She points it at Dexter with an unsteady arm. She continues, "And you must also be the world's best killer. What are you gonna do Dexter? Are you gonna say how much I love you? Are you gonna say that I can't kill you?" With drunken half closed eyes, she gives him an vengeful grin. Her expression suggests that Dexter's old tactics, of manipulation, will no longer work on her.

Dexter stares down at the barrel that's gunning for him.

Debra's alcohol fueled courage makes her arm unsteady for the shot but at this close range aim

won't be an issue.

Dexter stammers, "Well... I... " He holds up his hands and slowly gets up outta the chair.

Debra's unstable arm, and gun, elevate to keep on their target.

Dexter looks at her soft heartedly and says, "Oh but Debs, why would I talk you into lowering your gun... " He abruptly lunges forward and grabs both of Debra's wrists. He points her gun hand to right above his head. He gives her a triumphant grin and says, "...why would I do that when I can just disarm you." He laughs and says, "Ha, ha. Someone around here needs a little more therapy." He sings the last word in the sentence.

She gives him a cold angry glare and says, "You son of a bitch."

Dexter looks surprised at her refound use of profanity.

Debra fires her gun at the shelving right above Dexter's head. The shelves come crashing down on top of Dexter. Rock heavy crates of files pound down on top of him. He falls to the floor. One of the crates hits Debra in the shoulder. Knocked off balance, she falls backwards, away from Dexter.

The ruckus is heard elsewhere in the department. The hurried steps of co-workers can be heard in the distance.

Debra desperately crawls backwards to get away from Dexter.

Dexter roughly throws a crate out of his way. His eyes zero in on Debra.

She leans on her left side and takes aim at Dexter. She hesitates to shoot him.

He says, "You know you can't look at me and do the deed."

She squeezes her eyes shut and pulls the trigger. She shoots wildly in his direction. She gets three shots out. Then a fourth shot is heard. Then the shooting ends abruptly.

Quinn appears in the doorway, on Debra's side of the office.

Debra's been shot in the head. Her body slumps to one side, blood trickles from her scalp.

Quinn stands above the fallen cop. His gun hand hangs at his side. He looks down at her, from above, in a daze.

Debra's lies limp, crumpled to the floor, head bleeding. Her long brown hair hangs over her face like rag mop. Her gun is still clenched in her right hand.

Quinn stares down at Debra in stunned silence. He looks up when he hears Dexter yelling.

"Aaaahh!" Dexter calls out in pain. He knocks another crate off himself.

Quinn steps over Debra's body and kneels down beside Dexter.

Dexter's trying to sit up. He's lying down, propped up on his elbows. He crawls backwards towards the filing cabinet. Once he reaches the cabinet, he props himself up against it. He groans and winces in pain as he does this. After he's sitting upright, Dexter looks over at Debra. He notices her wounded head and lifeless body. He stares at her blankly for a second. Then he looks at Quinn who's now sitting next him. The smoking gun's still in Quinn's hand. For the moment Dexter forgets he's bleeding to death. He gawks at the gun toter sitting beside him. In disbelief Dexter asks Quinn, "You shot Debra?"

Gun in hand, Quinn shrugs at Dexter and says, "Sorry, I had to shoot her."

In shock Dexter asks, "You killed her? She's dead?"

Quinn desperately explains, "I had to do it. She was gonna kill you."

Exasperated Dexter exclaims, "So?!"

Confused by his reaction, Quinn gawks at Dexter. Quinn then turns his attention to Dexter's injuries. All three shots from Debra's gun, made it into Dexter's torso, leaving three bright red stains in Dexter's white lab coat. Quinn points to the stains and says, "It looks like Debra got three shots in you."

Dexter looks down at his injuries. He suddenly remembers he's in horrible pain. He groans, "Geez f***. Call an ambulance."

Quinn says, "All three bullets look like they're still inside you."

Dexter yells, "Ya Quinn, I f***ing need medical attention!"

Quinn shakes his head and says, "By these injuries you're a dead man three times over. There may be nothing the doctors can do for you."

Dexter looks at Quinn like he's crazy and says, "So you're saying I shouldn't even bother seeing a doctor. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Now on the 'off' chance I 'might' live, get me to the f***ing emergency room. Right now!"

Quinn finally, and reluctantly, calls for the ambulance.

It's a year later. Dexter rings the doorbell at Debra beach house. He has a board game under his arm. The house's occupants take a minute to answer the door. But Dexter nonetheless waits patiently for the door to be answered. Dexter taps on the board game, under his arm, as he waits at the door. Debra's private eye husband, Jacob Elroy, greets him at the entrance way.

Dexter says, "Hi private eye. Whad up?"

Jacob says, "Good to see you Dexter. Come right in." He steps out of the way and gestures for Dexter to come in.

Dexter walks in the house. Jacob offers Dexter a seat on the couch. They both sit down. Dexter puts the game, in hand, down on the table in front them.

Jacob says, "So Dexter, how are things? How's the wife and kids?"

Dexter says, "Cassie's good. She still working as an RN at the hospital. Harrison's enjoying little league. Laura's running around all over the apartment. Cassie's son Scott is still in college. He's a sophomore now at T.S.U. So how are things with you and your family?"

Jacob says, "Well, Bridget and Sarah are still doing baton twirling for band practice. As you know Debra's showing them the ropes. And Debra's still helping out at the agency."

Dexter asks, "Is Debra enjoying her job there?"

Jacob says, "Oh she loves working with me and the costumers. She's still just running the office there. I loved to have her as my partner. Having someone with her work history would be quite an asset. But she doesn't remember the academy. Nevermind being a cop, a detective, or lieutenant of homicide. The last job she remembers having was her work study in high school."

Dexter says, "Yah, I remember. She was a bookkeeper at the school library. Do the doctors have anything new on Debra's condition?"

Jacob says, "Debra has new neurologist called Dr. Phillip. Dr. Phillip specializes in cases of memory loss and amnesia. He says Debra's condition is rare but not unheard of. Debra's type of memory loss can happen in cases of head injury or brain damage. He explains that the memories you have, that are more than twenty years old, get stored in deeper regions of the mind. Unlike that of your more recent memories, these deeper memories are harder to obliterate. That's how Debra's memory loss was able to be localized to just the second half of her life, more or less. The bullet took away about the last twenty five years or so. Debra remembers everything, pretty well, up until around age fifteen. She didn't remember me."

Dexter says, "That must of been a strain on your marriage."

Jacob shrugs and says, "It was like we met and started dating all over again."

Dexter asks with hope, "Does Dr. Phillip think she'll ever improve?"

Jacob sadly shakes his head and says, "Debra's short term memory is somewhat sketchy. The doctor says it'll be hard for her to learn new skills. At least skill she didn't know before high school. So because of where Quinn's bullet went... "

Dexter nods and says, "Quinn's bullet turned her back into a child."

Jacob says, "Well, more like a teenager thankfully."

These's uncomfortable silence for a moment. Then Jacob says, "Speaking of Quinn, I've been trying to find him again lately, for Jaime. She still wants to know what became of him."

Dexter asks, "Has his family also been looking for him too?"

Jacob says, "I've looked into his family. His was an only child. His mother died when he was five. And he was never close to his father. There's really no one left around to ask for him, except for Jamie. I've tried every avenue I can think of to find him. It's very suspicious. It's like the man completely vanished into thin air."

Dexter says, "That is suspicious. But maybe he took off because of the shooting. Maybe Quinn felt guilty about shooting Debra. I mean, they were a couple. They live together for a year. Quinn even wanted to marry her. And then he went and put a bullet in the lieutenant's head. By all rights Debra should be dead by now. It's a miracle she survived at all. Or, she may of lived with even worse brain damage. Quinn's bullet might of left her a drooling invalid."

Jacob says, "Maybe. But if Quinn didn't shoot Debra, you're the one who'd be dead. And Quinn disappeared months after the shooting took place. It's not like he skipped town soon after it happened."

Dexter nods but doesn't say anything. He has a contemplative look on his face.

Jacob adds, "So speaking of the shooting. How are your old injuries holding up?"

Dexter says, "Oh I'm fine. Save for a few scars, you'd never know I'd been shot three times."

Jacob says, "Geez three times. It's a miracle you survived as well."

Dexter says, "I know. The Gods of fate have smiled kindly upon me."

Jacob says, "They certainly have. Still you lost a kidney. Have you felt any ill effects from that? You been feeling itchy or anything?"

Dexter says, "No my other kidney is compensating well."

Jacob says, "If you needed another kidney, one day, do you have any relatives to get a kidney from?"

Dexter says, "No, there's no one. The family I was born to is long gone. And of course Debra and I aren't biologically related. Plus I have rare AB negative blood. That would make finding a match for me exceedingly difficult."

Jacob says, "You better keep all that in mind and be careful with yourself. There aren't any back up body parts out there for you to use. You know, in case something goes wrong again, unexpectedly."

Dexter nods and says, "That's right. Apparently I'm an original with all original, irreplaceable, parts. And I certainly don't believe on leaving anything to chance. That's for sure."

Jacob says, "You better eighty-six the hang gliding and all. So you got AB negative blood? Really? But the hospital must of needed lots of blood for you. You lost a ton of blood when you got shot."

Agreeing Dexter says, "I did lose a lot of blood. Quite a few pints poured out of me that day. I almost didn't make it. It's a good thing the hospital has plenty of my own blood on standby."

Surprised Jacob asks, "They have your own blood on standby?"

Dexter explains, "You see, I regularly donated my blood at the local hospital. They set aside plenty of my own blood for me. You know, in case I needed it one day. They recommend you do that if you have a rare blood type. Just as a precaution. And need it, one day, I did."

Jacob says, "I didn't know you were so well prepared for every eventuality like that."

Dexter says, "Oh I believe in being very well prepared. And good thing I was too. At the shooting, I didn't just lose a kidney. I got a collapsed lung. My appendix needed to be removed."

Jacob laughs and says, "Well at least you don't need that last organ. Wow, it's like every vital organ, you have, seemed to have dodge every bullet."

Dexter shrugs and says, "It's a gift. What can I say?"

Jacob says, "Still, aren't you at least curious? Why on earth did your own sister get drunk and try to kill you? And at work, in your office, no less."

Dexter says, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe she had a nervous breakdown. Her job was very stressful. Maybe she thought I was some bad guy or something. She was very focused on her work. She was focused on it, to the point where, it was consuming her life."

Jacob gawks and says, "So, therefore, being drunk and stressed caused her to try and kill her own brother?"

Dexter suggests, "Perhaps, along with the alcohol, she digested something that cause her to hallucinate, to become delusional. Many substances can do that. She may have eaten some exotic food. She may of taken some medicine. Perhaps some foreign substance had a weird reaction with the alcohol in her system."

Jacob says, "It seems unlikely that something she'd eat or drink would do all that to her."

Dexter argues, "Sure, it's unlikely. But it's also possibly she was poisoned."

Jacob says, "Oh, who'd do that to her. She was so well liked."

Dexter says, "She wasn't well liked by everyone. Murders for example. She was lieutenant in charge of catching murders. And as far as being well liked goes. A lot of people were probably jealous of her. She's a charming attractive young woman. She was in the media a lot, doing her P.R. interviews as lieutenant. There are many reasons a poisoner may of targeted her."

Jacob says, "But they did a tox screen. Nothing showed up in her blood work, save for the alcohol of course."

Dexter shakes his head and says, "As a forensics analyst I can tell you that there are many substances that won't show up in a tox screen. And you'd be surprised to learn of all the maniacs out there. Maybe someone slipped her something at some point. Like in her beer."

Jacob says, "But how would some maniac get access to her like that."

Dexter says, "You can't always tell who's a maniac. It could be your next door neighbor, your Tai Chi instructor, your brother-in-law." He points to himself.

Sounding unconvinced Jacob says, "I suppose."

Dexter says, "And Debra obviously fell off the wagon in a big way. She showed up to work falling down drunk. Maybe someone at a bar slipped her something. Or maybe, on purpose, she took or drank something bad for her."

Jacob says, "You know it's funny. Debra changed in a lot of ways from when I first met her. And not just in the drinking. Boy, when we first started dating, she used to drink, smoke, and swear like a sailor. And then she stopped doing all of that, altogether."

Dexter says, "Well that stint in rehab did her a lot of good. At least for a while. She really needed to clean up her act. She was exhibiting a lot of self destructive behavior. Like when she drunkenly stumbled into that pane glass door, causing her scars. And addicts tend to hide how bad they've gotten. No one but me knew saw how dangerous she had become, especially to herself."

Jacob says, "But she was able to give up drinking, smoking and swearing, all in one fell swoop. That seems unlikely. I mean, she always constantly said the "f" word. That wasn't new behavior for her. Was it? It's not like she just picked up that etiquette from being a cop or something. Right?"

Dexter says, "No, she's said the "f" a lot since she was a kid. Well, likes it's been said, the two of you broke up six months before the shooting. Debra, soon afterwards, went off on a bender. That's when she got cut up with glass. That accident was a real wake up call to her. She realized, at the time, she had a problem and needed to take care of it right away. And then she went to rehab. There she learned how one bad habit feeds into another. She just thought the best way to keep herself alive was to quit everything cold turkey."

Jacob asks suspiciously, "And rehab was able change all that behavior in her, all at once?"

Dexter says, "Well going cold turkey is the most likely way you can quit an addiction or bad habit. That and avoiding the pitfalls that trigger your addiction to begin with. Also, while in rehad, she got hypnotherapy. Some people respond really well to that kind of treatment. And it's no wonder she fell of the wagon, when you consider the fact that rehab fails 97% of the time."

Jacob says, "It's funny. How and when she made all those big transformations. If anything you'd think all those changes would happen after her brain damage. But no, it all happened after her stint in rehab and hypnotherapy. Debra swore off her vices, several months, before the shooting even took place."

Dexter says, "I know. What bad luck. Debra finally cleans up her act only to then fall off the wagon, and get shot, just a half year later."

Jacob says, "Your arguments for the shooting, and everything, all sound very reasonable. But still, Dexter, you can't be sure one way or another. You at least must feel wary of Debra, even now. You must wonder. Why on earth did she do that to you?"

Dexter gets a wistful look on his face and says, "I'm sure at the time, in Debra's mind, she had a good reason to do what she did. She's a good person. She was a good cop. I'm just glad she's alive and well and happy. That's all I care about."

Jacob says, "I know what you mean. When you have a close brush with death like that, it really makes you count your blessings."

Dexter nods and says, "Indeed."

Dexter picks up the game he left on the table. He says, "I think this game is a good choice for her." He shows Jacob the game. It's "Scramble." He says, "We'll work on Debra's vocabulary."

Jacob says, "That's a good idea." When Dexter presents the game, Jacob notices the scar on Dexter's left hand under his pinky. Jacob points to the scar and asks, "Oh where did you get that scar on your hand?"

Dexter looks at the scar and says, "It was a kitchen accident. I got cut with a knife. It's my own fault really. I got careless, serves me right."

Jacob says, "Oh, I see. Well I'll go get Debra for you." He turns and calls out over his shoulder, "Debra, Dexter's here!"

**I kept ending then expanding the story. Hence why Debra seems to die multiple times, then doesn't. At one point I have Hannah delivering a message to Dexter from Debra, from beyond the grave saying, "Debra would rather die than live without her mind. She had spent forty years unwittingly enabling Dexter's need to kill. It was a fate worse than death to spend another four decades doing the same." The minute I wrote that I thought, "Well that is exactly what happens." So here you go.**


	15. Vengeance vs Justice

**Chapter 15**

**"Vengeance Vs. Justice"**

Debra appears in the living room. She swaggers out with a quirky smile on her face. She says, "Hey Dexs. Whad up? Whad ya bring me?" She claps her hands and rubs them together. She's anticipating the gift her brother has brought her.

Dexter presents her the game. He says, "I got 'Scramble.'"

Debra says, "Neat."

Dexter says, "Lets get it started." They walk over to the dining room table. Dexter sets up the game.

Jacob says, "I'll bring you two some refreshments." He goes to kitchen. He brings back a tray of lemonade and cupcakes.

Dexter and Debra play the game for a while. They finish up their second session of "Scramble." The refreshments are gone. Ice cubes now melt in the glasses. The cakes are reduced to crumbs. In the games they run through a gambit of words. They now make the last words in the last game.

The last word Debra makes is "Justice."

The last word for Dexter is "Vengeance."

The words crossed each other at the end

Dexter adds up the words points. His final word beats out Debra's, giving him the winning score. He looks over his math and says, "Well look at that Debs. You win again."

Debra pumps her fisted arm down and cheers, "Yes, I won."

Dexter puts the note pad face down on the table and gestures with the pencil. He says, "You're always so good these games. You should let me win more often."

Debra waves her hand down, dismissively, and says, "Nah, you win when you earn it."

Dexter asks, "I wanna ask you. Do you miss your old job? Being a cop?"

Debra shrugs and says, "I've told you before. I dunno. I don't remember my old job."

Dexter asks, "But you remember some things right?"

Debra says, "I remember you, Mom, Dad, soccer... "

Dexter asks, "Mr. Smith?"

Debra says, "Yah my old science teacher." She gets a suspicious look on her face. She asks, "What makes you ask about him? Did you hear anything of interest about him? Were there rumors around about him... about me?" Her suspicious look turns to a worried expression.

Dexter shakes his head and says, "Oh no. It's just that I had Mr. Smith too for science class. He was always my favorite teacher. You know I love science, being in forensics and all. He really inspired me."

Debra nods and says, "He really inspired me too. Mr. Smith was always very attentive to the students. I think he really took a special interest in us."

Dexter raises his eyebrows and nods. He quotes, "'attentive to the students,' 'took a special interest,' yah could says that about him." He looks off to the side of the room, at the wall paper.

Debra asks, "Talking about high school, I was wondering about Mindy Taylor. Whatever happened to her? She told me back in high school she wanted to open up a unisexual clothing store. Did she end up doing that?"

Dexter says, "Yah, I remember your good friend Mindy. I saw her at my high school reunion. You set me up with her to go to the school's spring formal. Yes she did open up that unisexual clothing store. Mindy made certain revelations about herself in college. Her and her wife Heather run the store now. She said I was the last man she ever dated."

Debra laughs and says, "You're kidding. That's funny. Mindy always was such a tomboy. We had that in common at least. We had a great rivalry going on in soccer."

Dexter says, "At the reunion Mindy asked about you too. She said she had quite a thing for back in the day."

Debra nods and raises her eyebrows. She says, "Really? Huh."

From another room, a girl calls out, "Debra have to seen my baton?"

Debra turns her head and calls back to her, "It's in the hall closet."

When Debra turns her head away, she combs her hair over her ear. This reveals a scar on the outside edge of her cheek. The scar is a faint straight line that runs from her temple to her jaw. You probably wouldn't notice it if you didn't know where to look. The scar on her neck, from the knife, is also quite faint. Both scars are on the same side.

An eleven year old girl walks out to hallway. She starts rummaging through the hall closet.

Debra points to bottom of the closet. She says, "It's in that bag down there."

The girl fishes out the baton and says, "Thanks Deb." The girl waves the baton as a greeting at Dexter. She smiles at her uncle and says, "Hi Dexter."

Dexter waves back at the baton wave. He greets her, "Good to see yah Bridget."

Debra points to the baton and says, "I'll show you and Sarah some moves later."

Bridget nods and says, "Can't wait. See ya." She bounces out the back door while twirling the baton."

Dexter nods and says, "It's great you're showing them the baton. I remember you were good at that."

Debra grabs her own wrist and twists it over. She says, "The wrists are bit rusty but it's coming back to me."

Debra turns her head back to face him. Her hair again falls back to hiding her scars. Dexter's the only one who knows it's really a bullet track up the side of her face. He thinks back to the moment he handed her Harry's loaded gun. He says, "What I was asking you before, about your old job. What I wanted to know is... Are you happy now, doing what you do now? As oppose to what you did before the accident? Do you wish you were still a cop?"

Debra mulls it over, teetering from side to side in her seat. She shrugs and says, "I was told my old job was very stressful. I'm not sure it made me happy at all."

Dexter explains, "But you were really good at it. You were really proud of your work. You got a lot of people to walk the line of justice. Sometimes I don't walk that line as well as myself."

Confused, Debra asks, "How's that? What do you mean?"

Dexter looks at the extra game pieces in the box. He searches for words in the alphabet of letters. He says, "I mean... there are legal loopholes, botched forensics. Justice doesn't always get done."

Again Debra's confused. She knits her eyebrows together, shakes her head.

Dexter knows the detective's mind, that was once hers, is no longer there. He rephrases, "Sometimes the bad guys get away. Sometimes good guys are catch in their place."

Debra asks, "You mean like when criminals are wrongly accused."

Dexter says, "Ya, something like that."

Debra says, "Dexter, I know you try. It's all you can do."

Dexter says, "Perhaps sometimes I do the wrong things for unjust reasons."

Debra asks, "But why would you do that?"

He looks at the last word he made in the game. Dexter replies, "That's okay Debra. You don't have to worry about all of that anymore." He starts to pick apart the words they made.

Debra shrugs and shakes her head.

Letter in hand, Dexter sadly smiles and looks away.

It's several months earlier. Dexter is out on his boat on a starry night. It's fairly windy. The waves rock the boat. The motion of the boat wakes up Dexter's passenger. It's Quinn. Quinn opens his eyes and looks at Dexter. Dexter's sitting across from Quinn on the boat's deck.

Quinn says, "What the f... " He tries to move but he can't. He's all tied up in plastic wrap.

Quinn gawks at Dexter. He sees Dexter in his rubber apron. He looks around himself. Plastic, plastic, plastic, covering the whole boat. Quinn stares at Dexter in disbelief and says, "LaGuerta was right. You are the Bab Harbor Butcher.'"

Dexter says, "Yes, LaGuerta was right. Unfortunately for her." He shrugs and looks out into the water.

Quinn says, "But why are you killing me? I'm not a killer. I didn't find out your secret."

Dexter explains, "You put a bullet in my sister's head."

Quinn says, "But she put three bullets in you. If I didn't shoot her you'd be dead."

Dexter gestures to Quinn's wrapped up body. He then gestures around to the whole wrapped up boat. He says, "Well Quinn, as you can see Debra had just cause to kill me."

Quinn says, "But Debra's not dead. The doctors says she'll be fine. She'll live a normal life span."

Dexter scoffs and says, "Yah, with brain damage. Her career's over forever. She can't catch bad guys anymore." Dexter gestures to himself while referring to the bad guys. He says, "Anyway Quinn, I'm curious. Why did you shoot Debra? She was your live in girlfriend for a year. You proposed to her. You were never a fan of mine."

Quinn lets out a painful laughs and says, "Believe me, I'm no fan of you right now. And I'm very much regretting saving your life right at this moment."

Dexter asks, "So why did you shoot Debra?"

Quinn explains, "Well I didn't know about all this sh** of course. And over in your office I heard a gunshot and a ruckus, the shelf falling. I ran over with my gun in my hand. I was prepared for anything. I saw you lying on the floor, unarmed. I saw Debra there. She kept shooting you. She put three bullets in you. You were bleeding to death on the floor. I'm a cop. It's my duty to help. My instinct to help. If I had only thought about it for a second. About what I was seeing. About what I was doing. But I just reacted to the situation like I normally would." Quinn looks distraught and shakes his head.

Dexter says, "By the way Quinn, good detective work. Actually you were right. I am Kyle Butler. It was an alias I used to get close to Trinity. Then, unfortunately, Trinity got to Rita." He shakes his head. Again he looks out into the water.

Quinn says, "But Dexter, don't you see? It's not my fault Debra got shot. It was my duty as a cop. It's you, you and all your craziness. You got Rita killed. It's your fault Debra has brain damage. You're the problem here, not me. You should just kill yourself, or disappear, to save your family from you."

Dexter says, "But me being dead, or gone, won't undo Debra's brain damage. It won't bring Rita back to life either."

Quinn says, "Neither will killing me. I'm a cop. I'm one of the good guys, like Debra. Like you said before. You're the bad guy here. You're the one who should be caught and killed, not the other way around."

Dexter says, "I know what you're saying Quinn. But I just gotta get rid of you anyway. Because of what you did to Debra. No matter how well intended you were. No matter that you saved my own wicked life. And I gotta stick around to make sure Debra's okay. I gotta make sure my kids are well taken care of."

Quinn says, "But you'll get them all killed. You put all your loved ones in danger just by doing what you do."

Dexter says, "No. I just ran into problems before because other people kept finding out my secret. But now I take more precautions. And these precautions will keep my secret safe."

Quinn asks, "What precautions?"

Dexter answers, "I no longer do kill rooms where someone could walk in on me. I go straight to the boat to depatch my victims. I now dump their bodies in the gulf stream. The stream carries them to the North Atlantic Ocean. No one will find them there. I don't keep blood slides anymore. There won't be any evidence being left behind for anyone to find. All bearers of my secret must either vanish from my life, vanish from the planet, or lose their memory. I'll kill my victims the second I get the chance to. That is, I'll kill them when I'm sure I'll get away with it. I won't take cases from the police. I won't botch my own blood work to get access to killers. There'll be nothing left behind to draw suspicion to me. And I'll only kill killers."

Quinn says, "But I'm not a killer."

Dexter says, "You're collateral damage from my previous mistakes. The need to break the code will die with you."

Confused, Quinn asks, "What's 'The code?' What are you talking about?"

Dexter says, "I live by a code where I only kill killers."

Quinn says, "But you're killing a non-killer right now. And you've killed the innocent before, like LaGuerta. Right?"

Dexter confesses, "That's true. I've ended up killing other non-killers, innocents... "

Quinn says, "You killed LaGuerta. You killed Doakes. They found out your secret so you killed them both. Didn't you?"

Dexter says, "Well... lets just say they're dead because of me."

Quinn says, "LaGuerta and Doakes found out your secret. That's why you killed them. But I didn't find out your secret. You couldda just let me live. You couldda just let me be. Where was the harm in that? Why didn't you? You see. There will always be an excuse for you to break this 'Code' of yours. Your 'Code-Breaking' won't end with my life here on this boat."

Dexter says, "It's true. My lack of secret keeping wasn't the only thing causing me to break the code. I also started putting my emotions into my kills."

Confused, Quinn asks, "You're saying your 'emotions' made you break the code, and therefore, kill the innocent. Why would that be the case? I'd think if you were a caring human being you'd respect human life, especially innocent lives."

Dexter explains, "You'd think that'd be the case. But it isn't. Not with me. Actually, my emotions were causing me to fly out of control, to kill haphazardly. I became overly protective of my family. I started killing anyone who hurt, or even threatened, my family. I even bludgeoned to death a total stranger out of grief over Rita's murder."

Quinn says, "But you're killing me right now because of your emotions. You're still being overly protective of your family and you always will be. My death will bring an end to nothing. Nothing gonna change after I'm gone. You're still just gonna be some f***ing freak looking for an excuse to kill."

Dexter says, "No. You're wrong. And things have changed already. I don't need to protect my family. At least, not as I have been. With the end of Debra's career, she's now out of harms way. Cassie's a very stable influence and she can better protect the kids as a nurse. There's no more abusive ex-husbands, or troublesome family members, around anymore. All my problems are solved."

Quinn says, "Someone in your family could always get too close to you and pay the price, just like Rita, just like Debra."

Dexter says, "That won't happen, not anymore. With all of my loved ones, Cassie, Debra, Harrison and Laura, I have finally struck a balance. Cassie respects my privacy. Debra's an eternal child. And I'll guide Harrison and Laura as I need them to be. Everything's finally under my control. I am the puppet master."

Quinn says, "Or so you think. Hopefully one day you'll get caught or killed. You'll be stopped. Just like all your victims."

Dexter shakes his head and says, "No one can stop me. I'm too good at what I do. And I'm getting better and better."

Quinn says, "I became suspicious of you. So did Doakes. So did LaGuerta. The heap dead cops is mounting up around you. Hell, your own sister tried to kill you."

Dexter says, "This is Miami. People get killed here. People go crazy here. There's a twenty percent murder solve rate in this city. And being a cop is a dangerous and stressful job."

Quinn says, "Still, that's whole mess of dead cops at your feet. Surely someone will see a pattern forming."

Dexter says, "No one will see a pattern forming. All the major players are exiting one way or another. There's hardly anyone left around, from the beginning, to see that pattern."

Quinn scoffs and says, "'the major players are exiting' They're mostly existing feet first. Who wouldn't become suspicious?"

Dexter says, "To the police it doesn't look like Doakes, or LaGuerta, died at the hands of the Butcher. And you're just gonna disappear. Like you said, you don't even fit my victim profile. And who'd suspect I'd kill the man that saved my life."

Quinn says, "But you can't kill everyone. Bastista, Mathews, Masuka, they're all still there. They've all been along for the ride the whole time, witnessing all the mounting suspicions surrounding you. Anyone of them could still find out the truth."

Dexter says, "Possibly, but unlike you, they all see me through rose colored glasses. Both Bastista, and Masuka, consider me a dear friend. And Mathews is a friend of the family. He's known me my entire life."

Quinn says, "They may look at you through rose colored glasses, but they're not blind. They're detectives. And Masuka's been examining all your obscured evidence right along with you."

Dexter says, "Bastista's retired and Mathews is soon to join him. And Masuka's forensics skills pale in comparison to my own."

Quinn says, "In your job you'll always be surrounded by detectives. Even with all the old detectives gone, new ones with replace them. Someone will 'detect' something wrong with you."

Dexter says, "For every new face in the department they'll only see some innocent lab geek, providing them with all the evidence. They'll have no memory of old suspicions and fallen cops."

Quinn says, "No. New talent will come along. Like an insightful new detective."

Dexter says, "New talent coming along? I don't think so. Even Doakes was a bit of red herring.

Hirings are all based on who you know and who you blow."

Quinn says, "No. Mike was good. He came with an excellent solve rate. If he had live, given time, he may even of solved the puzzle of Dexter Morgan."

Dexter says, "Mike came to town thanks to Debra. The lieutenant fought for that transfer from Chicago. LaGuerta pressured Debra to hire the son of judge instead. But now Debra's retired as well. In the future, like with LaGuerta, now you'll only see corruption and politics. Not good detective work like Mike's, or like Debra's. Debra herself came close to stopping me. But now that possibility is gone forever."

Quinn says, "If Debra knew you were killing me, she'd hate you for it."

Dexter says, "Debra will never know I killed you. She'll never know I was the Bay Harbor Butcher. And that's because of you, because of what you did to her. I guess I should thank you if I didn't grieve the loss of her mind."

Quinn cries and says, "If only I showed up to your office a second later. If only I hadn't shot Debra and stopped her from killing you. If only that fourth bullet had been her own instead of mine. You'd be dead. And your death would finally bring an end to your endless murders."

Dexter says, "That's an interesting thought Quinn. Thank you. I've enjoyed our talk. My victims are now back to being the only people I'll ever be honest with. And you were in the circle of things long before hand."

Quinn asks, "What have I done? What have I unleashed on humanity?"

Dexter says, "Don't worry Quinn. I'll do a lot good. I'll kill a lot killers. A lot of innocents will be spared. The world will be a safer place because of me."

Dexter stabs Quinn in the heart.

It's a few hours later. It's 3:00 am at Dexter's apartment. Dexter comes home from his late night excursion with Quinn. He still owns, and lives in, his double sized apartment. He now shares it with his wife Cassie and his two kids Harrison and Laura. Jaime's now nanny to both kids. Dexter has his own private office in the apartment. It has a lock on the door and no one but him ever goes in there. Cassie's very independent and is a big believer in boundaries. There's never been an issue of time, or space, infiltration with his new wife.

Dexter puts away the tools of his trade. The trunk's out of the closet. The day Dexter was "outed" by Debra she tossed his apartment. When she ransacked his home, the first thing she did, was make a B-line for the trunk in the closet. She mangled the lock on the trunk with a crowbar. She did it to unearth the truth of his long hidden secrets. Initially she fought her way through the lock only find their father's shotgun. Soon after that she discovered the real treasures that were keep inside.

Dexter had long since replaced the trunk. It has a new unmangled lock on it. The new model has a false bottom just like the old one. This secret compartment's now open and ready to receive goods. Decker puts away his roll of knives. One of Debra's striped shirts is in there.

Their last trip to cabin had resulted in a knife fight between himself and Debra. During the struggle Debra cut herself with the kitchen knife. Blood from the cut streamed down onto her clothing. Her striped shirt saw the worst of it. This is a souvenir from that event. The shirt's still red with blood. Red liquid stains the collar. Dry blood cakes the inside of it. The bright dye of the crimson color had seeped through to the front. He takes the shirt out of the trunk and looks at it. The material's crusty with dry red flakes.

Harry appears in the room. He's sitting in Dexter's chair, behind the desk. Harry swivels the seat so that he faces Dexter. Harry asks, "Why do you still keep Debra's shirt with your kill tools? What's the point?"

Dexter says, "It's a reminder. So I'll never forget."

Harry says, "A reminder of what? Your carelessness?"

Dexter says, "It's a reminder to never again let history repeat itself."

Harry says, "Do you really need a constant reminder? How can you forget?"

Dexter says, "Yes I need a reminder. I caused Rita's death by stalling on killing Trinity. I swore to Debra that I'll never let anything like that happen again. And then I had Hannah on my table. I had her wrapped and ready to go. And what did I do? After that Hannah almost killed Debra. And I still kept inviting Hannah back into my life. I didn't learn my lesson."

Harry says, "But you were in love with Hannah. She gave you Laura."

Dexter says, "And then I had to kill her. Just like my brother Brian. Now I have to live with killing the mother of my own child."

Harry says, "At least Cassie will be a good mother for the kids."

Dexter says, "I love Cassie like I loved Rita. But I was only in love with Hannah. Hannah was the only one who saw the real me, all of me, and excepted me for what I truly am."

Harry asks, "But you will never have that with Cassie?"

Dexter says, "Cassie respects having one's own time and space. She'll help me with compartmentalization. That way I can lock my heart back up in box where it belongs."

Harry says, "But now you realize you care for your loved ones."

Dexter explains, "But I'll never be honest with them and I'll never be in love. And I get to live the rest of my life without Hannah. With Laura reminding me of that everyday."

Dexter puts away the shirt back in the trunk.

Harry says, "It's funny how Debra always wore striped shirts. It's like the stripes represent prison bars. And how it was her life's mission to always put criminals behind them. The bars are like her superhero emblem for justice."

Dexter says, "Well now Debra's superhero costume is retired, permanently."

Harry says, "There's no one left to hold you accountable to the code, not me, not Debra."

Dexter says, "I have still have my promise to Debra to refine the code. And I have her presence in my life to remind me of that. That'll be enough to keep my on track."

Harry says, "Will it be enough? It didn't save Quinn from you."

Dexter says, "Well Quinn hurt Deb."

Harry says, "You weren't rescuing Deb from Quinn. He wouldn't of hurt her again."

Dexter says, "No one will ever hurt Debra again. Before the shooting, many factors put Debra endanger. But all those factors are now gone. Never again will she be a cop, know my secret, or even hold gun."

Harry says, "So why did you kill Quinn? He may of saved Debra's life by disabling her like that."

Dexter says, "Quinn wasn't doing Debra a favor by shooting her. She didn't want to live the rest of her life with brain damage. Hell she wanted me dead. Quinn robbed Deb of her victory over me. And he nearly killed her in the process?"

Harry says, "But he didn't kill her."

Dexter says, "Well it came too close for my liking. And I just couldn't let go what he did to her."

Harry says, "You couldn't let it go? Like Quinn told you. Your secret was safe from him. And Debra's now safe from harm. You didn't have to kill Quinn. You shouldn't of killed Quinn."

Dexter says, "He was just one last loose end I needed to take care of. Now I can return to the code."

Harry says, "One last loose end? Who are you kidding? There's always some new excuse for you to break the code."

Dexter says, "No. I had a good reason to indulge that one last time. But that'll be it forever. I swear."

Harry says, "So you keep saying that. You sound like your typical addict. Will you really stay clean for good this time? Rehab's only effective three percent of the time."

Dexter says, "I guess only time will tell. Like I learned in recovery, I just need to take things one day at a time."

He seals up the trunk's false bottom and puts the trunk back in the closet.

The End.

**Dark, tragic, ironic, I thought that is exactly how Dexter should end. I think of the story Dexter as a game of opposites. It does the opposite of a lot of cliche stories out there. Like why should justice win out. Bad guys the star. Bad guy does not redeem himself. Instead he gets worse. And even the love story, between Dexter and Debra, concludes in platonic love. When do ever see that? How refreshing.**

**If you enjoyed the story I'd love to hear a review from you. Of course it's always great to hear back from readers. But also I found that getting feed back can be helpful in both in terms of how I write, and how I present, my stories. **

**I got into fan fiction just so I could write the story, "Debra's Rapist Gets the Ax." While watching TV show Dexter I came to believe that there was a hidden-back story in the show. And that this story was going to be revealed late into the last season. I visioned that this story might go something like this: As kids Dexter kills Debra's rapist with an ax. And somehow one or both kids are made to forget this event. **

**I then expanded on this story and wrote "The Morgan Family Cabin." "Debra's Rapist Gets the Ax" became this longer story's second chapter.**

**I pulled six excerpts from the long story and titled them as shorter stories. The titles of the other shorter stories are: "Dexter Moiser meets Debra Morgan"(1k+), "Dexter Moiser VS. Debra Morgan"(2k+), "Debra's Dream"(2k+), "Don't Jump the Fence"(1/2k),******** "Quality Family Time"(4k+), and "Debra's Rapist Gets the Ax"(5k+). **I figured a lot of excerpts worked well as stand alone stories. Also while I breezing through other authors's fan fiction, I found smaller snippets of stories give you a better idea if you'd enjoy a larger story along the same lines.


End file.
